La Verdad
by Estelaria
Summary: Después de que Ahsoka se va del templo vive una serie de aventuras, conoce nuevos amigos, durante la llegada de dos grupos de invitados inesperados a Coruscant, descubren parte del pasado de Ahsoka, un oscuro secreto y su obligación secreta, mientras sus antiguo maestro y amigos intentan hacer que regrese a la orden y cumpla con su obligación secreta. Luxsoka.
1. Amnistía

**Este es mi primer fic, Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este es un escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

Capítulo 1. Amnistía

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y del final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, soló el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Resumen:

Ahsoka Tano, fue culpada el asesinato de Leta Turner y por el atentado en contra el templo jedi, además fue perseguida y expulsada de la orden jedi, después una larga búsqueda el maestro Anakin Skywalker logra demostrar su inocencia y exponiendo a la verdadera culpable Barriss Offee. El consejo jedi ofrece una disculpa y la posibilidad de regresar a la orden jedi, pero Ahsoka rechaza la oferta, yéndose del templo.

* * *

Después de salir del templo…

Ahsoka no tiene a donde ir, así que camina sin rumbo fijo, sin dase cuenta se dirige a los niveles bajos de Coruscant cuando es detenida por guardias personales del Canciller.

Guardia 1: ¿señorita Ahsoka Tano?

Ahsoka: ¿sí?

Guardia 1: el canciller solicita su presencia en su oficina del senado, para una reunión privada.

Ashoka: está bien, iré de inmediato

Guardia 2: no es necesario ha mandado un transporte. Por aquí, por favor.

Ahsoka sube al transporte mandado por el canciller con los dos guardias, el viaje es tranquilo y corto, sin problemas ni contratiempos. Al bajar del transporte los guardias las escoltan desde las puertas del senado hasta llegar a la colorida y lujosa oficina de canciller, donde abren las puertas y Ahsoka entra, una vez adentro las puertas se cierran.

C. Palpatine: ohh es un gusto verte aquí, dime ¿haz disfrutado el camino hasta aquí?

Ahsoka: Si, fue un viaje tranquilo; pero no es por eso que quería verme ¿o sí?

C. Palpatine: mmm eres difícil de engañar, como tu maestro.

Ahsoka: si…ha… yo, ya no pertenezco a…

C. Palpatine: si lo sé, me han comunicado tu decisión; y aunque no estoy de acuerdo respeto tu decisión (de su escritorio saca una baraja inglesa). ¿Juegas póker?

Ahsoka: (Toma asiento) sí.

C. Palpatine: (revuelve las cartas y reparte) Te mande a traer porque te debemos una compensación por todos los problemas que te causamos y por eso quiero saber qué es lo que deseas (toma las cartas)

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) canciller, yo no sé qué decir, porque lo que pediré no sé si me lo podrán cumplir (toma las cartas)

C. Palpatine: pídelo y dependiendo de lo que sea veré si se puede cumplir (comienza el juego)

Ahsoka: bueno… durante la persecución en los niveles bajos una persona me ayudo y gracias a ella pude contactar a Barriss y encontrar la bodega donde estaban los nano explosivos, le prometí ayudarla para que pueda obtener la amnistía.

C. Palpatine: mmm… ¿y quién es esta persona?

Ahsoka: Asajj Ventress

C. Palpatine: ¿ella?, es una criminal de guerra y era estudiante del Conde Dooku. ¿No preferirías otra cosa?

Ahsoka: no, señor.

C. Palpatine: muy bien entonces lo consultare con los senadores y con el consejo jedi, mañana tendré una respuesta. Regresa mañana.

Ahsoka: si, gracias por considerar mi petición.

Durante un tiempo más continúan con el juego, Ahsoka gana; se levanta y con una reverencia se despide del canciller. Sale de la oficina y recorre los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta y sale dirigiendo su paso a los niveles bajos de Coruscant, en busca de Ventress.

* * *

En la oficina del canciller…

El canciller hace una llamada al consejo jedi y otra a algunos senadores.

Llamada al consejo Jedi…

Maestro Yoda: canciller un honor su llamada es, ¿pero a que debemos su llamada?

C. Palpatine: es sobre lo que pidió la señorita Ahsoka Tano como compensación y creo que necesito reunirme con el consejo jedi y con los senadores más consientes, y creo que sería bueno que el maestro Skywalwer venga también.

Maestro Yoda: mmm… preocupante su llamada es.

C. Palpatine: los esperare a usted y al consejo en mi oficina a las 6:00 de la tarde.

Maestro Yoda: estaremos ahí entonces y al jove Skywalker con nosotros llevaremos.

Llamada a los diversos senadores…

Padmé Amidala

C. Palpatine: senadora Amidala, necesito reunirme con usted en mi oficina a las 6:00 de la tarde

Padmé: si, si me permite preguntar el motivo de la reunión.

C. Palpatine: si es para tratar lo que pidió como compensación la señorita Ahsoka.

Bail Organa

C. Palpatine: Senador Organa necesito reunirme con usted en mi oficina a las 6:00 de la tarde, es un asunto urgente.

Bail: entonces ahí estaré señor.

Riyo Chuchi

C. Palpatine: Senadora Riyo es urgente que se reúna conmigo en mi oficina a las 6:00 de la tarde.

Riyo: si canciller, ¿pero por qué es tan urgente?

C. Palpatine: trataremos lo que pidió como compensación la señorita Ahsoka.

Riyo: entonces ahí estaré.

Mon Mothma

C. Palpatine: Senadora Mon es urgente que se reúna conmigo en mi oficina a las 6:00 de la tarde.

Mon: si canciller

* * *

A las 6:00 de la tarde en la oficina del canciller…

Sentados en los sillones rojos de terciopelo se encuentran el consejo jedi, Anakin, y los senadores, el canciller en el centro se dispone a hablar.

C. Palpatine: este es el asunto, esta tarde pedí a mis guardias personales buscar y traer a Ahsoka Tano, para saber que pediría como compensación.

Anakin: lo siento ¿pero cómo es que la compensación para Ahsoka es un problema?

C. Palpatine: en realidad es lo que pidió

Anakin: ¿y qué pidió?

Obi-wan: Anakin, si dejaras de interrumpir sabríamos porque es un problema.

Anakin: si, lo siento, por favor continué excelencia

C. Palpatine: como decía, cuando ella llego tomamos asiento y comenzamos una partida de póker…

Windu: lamento interrumpir, pero creo que la parte del juego es irrelevante. No quiero sonar grosero pero ¿podría ir al punto?

Plo Koon: estoy de acuerdo, pero no era la forma adecuada para decirlo, Mace.

Anakin: pues yo si estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el maestro Windu.

Obi-wan: _pienso lo mismo, pero si Anakin no fuera tan directo no tendríamos este problema, tal vez el canciller esté tratando de que el golpe no sea tan duro._

Anakin por favor calmate y Mace no le des más motivos para alterase.

Fisto: _Anakin está muy angustiado y no lo culpo, hace 3 días que Ahsoka se marchó de templo y no hemos tenido noticias de ella._

Maestro Yoda: por favor paciencia tengan.

Bail: por favor canciller continué.

Padmé: e _ntiendo el sentimiento de Anakin, porque yo también la extraño, era como una hermana menor_ (cara entristecida)

C. Palpatine: _hasta que me dejan continuar._ Como decía, le explique en qué consistía la compensación y ella dijo que le prometió a una persona que le fue de gran ayuda durante la persecución en los niveles inferiores…

Anakin: (con enojo) Ventress

Mon: ¿Ventress? ¿La criminal de guerra?

C. Palpatine: si exactamente

Riyo: y ¿que pidió para Ventress?

C. Palpatine: Amnistía

TODOS (muy impresionados): ¿QUE?

Shaak Ti: ¿entonces se le otorgara la amnistía que pide?

C. Palpatine: por eso era que tenía que verlos con urgencia

Obi-wan: _sabía que el golpe seria duro pero nuca me imagine que Ahsoka pediría eso._ ¿Qué es lo que propone canciller?

C. Palpatine: una votación

Bail: _lo más adecuado en un caso normal es que le otorgue la compensación sin problemas pero lo que pidió es más de lo que creí._ Propongo que el canciller sea el moderador.

Anakin: (furioso) en que rayos estabas pensando Ashoka.

Fisto: (sonriente) cálmate puedo sentir tu furia hasta Mon Cala.

La votación comenzó, en la primera ronda los resultados quedaron así:

8 a favor y 8 en contra, Anakin puso un voto neutral. La segunda ronda quedaro Anakin, Padmé, Plo koon, Obi-wan y Shaak Ti, pusieron sus votos neutrales. En la tercera ronda el canciller les prohibió poner votos nulos, con el fin de llegar a un acuerdo, y quedo así: 9 a favor y 8 en contra. Todos a regañadientes se vieron obligados a aceptar el resultado. La reunión acabo y todo se retiraron, Anakin quería quedarse a hacerle miles de preguntas al canciller pero no pudo, porque Obi-wan lo arrastro hasta el templo.

* * *

En los niveles bajos de Coruscant…

Iba Ahsoka caminado por un callejón obscuro y muy sucio, había cajas y mucha basura en él, recorrió el callejón hasta llegar a un puerto espacial, donde una nave se encontraba atrancada, la nave era ocupada como transporte y como casa, ahí vivía Ventress.

Ahsoka: Ventress ¿estás aquí?

Ventress: estoy adentro, ¿Qué necesitas?

Ahsoka: nada, en realidad venía a darte una gran noticia.

Ventress: ¿una gran noticia? ¿Qué es?

Ahsoka: (se sienta en una caja) hoy hable con el canciller, me dijo que me daría lo que pidiera como compensación

Ventress: ¿y cuál es la gran noticia?

Ahsoka: que como compensación podre cumplir mi promesa de ayudarte a obtener la amnistía

Ventress: (sorprendida, tira las herramientas que tenía en las manos) ¿qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Ahsoka: (sonriente) lo que escuchaste.

Ventress: (salta de alegría) ¡SI! ¡POR FIN SERE LIBRE!

Ahsoka: si y mañana tengo que ir por el documento que respalda tu amnistía.

A la mañana siguente...

Ahsoka se levantó muy temprano, estaba cansada y adolorida, después de todo el metal frío de la nave no es un buen lugar para dormir. Se dirigió edificio del senado, el camino es tranquilo, al llegar los mismos dos guardias del día anterior la escoltan hasta la oficina del canciller, el recorrido hasta la oficina fue intenso pues se encontró con la senadora Mothma y la senadora Amidala quienes no se veían muy contentas con lo que pidió como compensación. Al llegar a la oficina del canciller las puertas se abrieron y ella entro, las puertas se cerrarón detrás de Ahsoka.

* * *

En el templo jedi…

Anakin: (furioso) iré a hablar con Ahsoka, tiene que recapacitar, no pudo haber pedido amnistía para Ventress y tiene que volver a templo este es su hogar, su casa, el lugar al que pertenece, no puede andar por Curoscant sola quien sabe dónde…

Obi-wan: ¡cálmate! Enfadarte no hará que regrese, además acordamos respetar su decisión. Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que pidió, pero…

Anakin: ¡AHÍ ESTA, SI ME AYUDAS PODEMOS HACER QUE REGRESE! Necesitaremos un saco, unas cuerdas y cinta adhesiva

Obi-wan: ¡NO LA VAS A SECUESTRAR!

Anakin: ¡pero…!

Obi-wan: ¡NO! Y es mi última palabra

Obi-wan se va y Anakin sale corriendo en dirección al edificio del senado

* * *

En la oficina del canciller…

C. Palpatine: (sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio) jovencita es bueno verte de nuevo, toma asiento por favor

Ahsoka: (se sienta) lo mismo digo canciller

C. Palpatine: ayer discutí tu petición con algunos senadores y el consejo jedi, y aunque no muchos estuvieron de acuerdo finalmente tuvieron que aprobar tu petición

Ahsoka: (emocionada) de verdad

C. Palpatine: (le entrega un documento) si, esta es el acta en la cual se le otorga el perdón a Ventress

Ahsoka: ¡gracias canciller!

C. Palpatine: no hay nada que agradecer, la republica te debe mucho. Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que harás ahora que ya no eres jedi?

Ahsoka: no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá, hasta luego señor.

C. Palpatine: hasta luego y cuídate mucho.

Ahsoka sale muy feliz del canciller y se dirige a la salida, del otro extremo del pasillo, Anakin va corriendo con mucha prisa, cuando choca con la senadora Amidala, se miran mutuamente y corren a la oficina del canciller. Al llegar:

Anakin: excelencia, ¿Dónde está Ahsoka?

C. Palpatine: Anakin, senadora Amidala es un gusto verlos. La niña Ahsoka ya se fue, se veía muy feliz con la aprobación de la amnistía.

Padme: me lo imagino

Como entraron salieron, es decir corriendo y empujando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino, salieron del senado y buscaron en todos lados, pero no encontraron rastro de ella, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

* * *

En los niveles bajos de Coruscant...

Ahsoka iba muy feliz, llego a la nave de Ventress y cuando la encontró le dio un gran abrazo…

Ventress: supongo que traes buenas noticias

Ahsoka: así es, mira y asómbrate, taraan (le enseña el documento en cual aprobaban su amnistía)

Ventress: gracias, ahora soy libre. ¿Y qué harás ahora?

Ahsoka: no lo sé, solo se reparar naves y droides, además de cocinar.

Ventress: reparar naves ehhh, bueno tal vez haya un trabajo para ti, en el bar vi un anuncio en cual solicitaban un mecánico, en la estación espacial, la Rueda, en el sistema Abrion.

Ashoka: lo probare, saldré mañana.

Ashoka y Ventress se fueron a dormir en la pequeña nave, pues Ventress le ofreció estancia mientras encuentra un trabajo y lugar donde vivir.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, sé que tal vez sea largo, pero hare lo mejor que pueda para hacerlos más cortos, porque el misterio apenas comienza. Acepto sugerencias y críticas.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta, comencemos con el segundo capítulo. Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este es un escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y del final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, soló el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 2 Un nuevo comienzo.

Resumen:

Ahsoka Tano recibió una compensación y con ella pidió la amnistía para Ventress, a pesar del desacuerdo de los senadores y el consejo jedi, fue aprobado gracias una votación entre ellos, el documento fue entregado a Ahsoka a manos del supremo canciller.

* * *

En la mañana…

Era un nuevo día, en Coruscant y para Ventress y Ahsoka, quienes tendrían una nueva oportunidad de trabajo. Se levantaron y salieron de la nave, Ventress tenía un trabajo como casa recompensas y Ahsoka probaría suerte como mecánica, tomo un transporte comercial hasta la estación espacial la Rueda. Al llegar encontró al dueño del taller…

Ahsoka: hola, yo soy Ahsoka Tano y vengo a hacer la prueba de mecánico.

Dueño: (con una gran sonriso como la del maestro Fisto) hola, yo soy Gin Merty y soy el dueño de este taller, es muy bueno ver que hay muchos candidatos para el puesto, lamentablemente todos los que he puesto a prueba han fallado, pero igual que a todos te daré una oportunidad.

Ahsoka: (feliz) muchas gracias señor no lo decepcionare, ahora ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Gin: bien tu prueba será la siguiente, debes arreglar esta nave de carga, toma el tiempo que necesites, pero tu limite será las 8:00 pm hora Coruscant.

Ahsoka: si señor…

Punto de vista de Ahsoka

Gin era un humano, alto casi tan alto como Anakin, tenía el cabello lacio y de color negro y ojos del mismo color.

Comencé a arreglar la nave, era una nave de carga mediana, no era muy vieja pero tampoco nueva, le faltaban piezas, _como ex padawan de Anakin Skywalker "el genio de la mecánica" no sería tan difícil reparar esta nave, después de todo pude reparar la nave cuando quedamos varados en Mortis, esto será sencillo._

Tarde un poco en identificar los problemas, en realidad eran bastantes, le faltaba un celda de energía, un cilindro de propulsión, algunos cables de la computadora de navegación, algunos botones y reparar las puertas de la plataforma de carga. Comencé con las puertas, solo necesitaban unos cuantos ajustes en los botones para abrir y aceite en las cadenas corredizas; continúe con el motor, coloque la nueva celda de energía y la ajuste además de ajustar las otras celdas, el cilindro de propulsión también lo cambie completo estaba quemado no fue muy difícil; pase con los cables de la computadora cambie algunos y reconecte otros; termine con los botones fue cosa de cambiarlos y desatorar algunos. Finalmente termine era la 6:00pm, comencé a las 10:00 am, pase ocho horas reparando y buscando los repuestos, termine con dos horas de anticipación, pero me faltaba probarla, con permiso de Gin probé la nave, el me acompaño las reparaciones fueron exitosa y Gin se veía contento.

Fin del punto de vista de Ahsoka

Gin: (sonriente) muy bien, reparaste exitosamente la nave y con dos horas de anticipación, el trabajo es tuyo.

Ahsoka: (feliz) muchas gracias señor, ¿Cuándo comienzo?

Gin: mañana mismo. Te ofrezco un sueldo de 3000 créditos cada 15 días, además de un cuarto para vivir conmigo y mi familia ¿Qué dices te quedas?

Ahsoka: si, volveré a Coruscant para recoger mis cosas.

Ahsoka tomo un transporte de regreso a Coruscant, iba muy feliz por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo estaba ansiosa por llegar, quería llegar pronto y contarle a Ventress.

* * *

Llegando a Coruscant…

Ahsoka busco a Ventress en la nave donde vivía, la encontró comiendo algo de un paquete gris.

Ventress: (alegre y curiosa) regresaste, bien cuéntame ¿cómo te fue?

Ahsoka: (feliz) si, sobre eso, conseguí el trabajo, pero…

Ventress: ¿pero?

Ahsoka: (un poco triste) quieren que me mude a la estación espacial.

Ventress: (triste) me lo imaginaba, pero es lo mejor…

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¿qué?

Ventress: si, debes alejarte de la vida de violencia, aun eres una niña y debes disfrutar de todo lo que no pudiste debido a la guerra, de una familia, juego y diversión, seguridad o por lo menos en un lugar donde no tengas que estar con la guarda alta en todo momento.

Ahsoka: (abraza a Ventress) gracias, por todo y que la fuerza te acompañe.

Ventress: que igualmente, que la fuerza te acompañe.

Ahsoka se va al pequeño rincón que le ofreció Ventress y recogió las pocas pertenecías que tenía y las metió en una pequeña valija que se llegó del templo. Salió de la nave y nuevamente abrazo a Ventress y se despidieron por última vez, Ahsoka se dirigió al puerto espacial decidida a empezar una nueva vida. Tomo un transporte a la estación espacial La Rueda, su nueva casa.

* * *

Al llegar a la estación espacial La Rueda…

Al bajar del transporte se encontró con su nuevo jefe, Gin, la condujo a lugar donde vivía, era una casa mediana y muy colorida, al entrar había otras tres personas, otro adolescente y dos niños.

Gin: bueno llegamos, Ahsoka te presento a mi familia, él es Carlack mi hijo mayor y ellos dos son mis hijos menores, los mellizos Kibo y Wendy.

Ashoka: mucho gusto, yo soy Ahsoka Tano.

Carlack: mucho gusto.

Los mellizos: hola.

Punto de vista de Ahsoka

Gin me presento a su familia, Carlack era una adolescente como de unos 19 años, era más alto que yo, tenía cabello lacio y un peinado rebelde, su cabello era color azul rey brillante y ojos de color negro. Wendy era una niña como de 3 años, llegaba hasta mis rodillas, tenía cabello color azul rey como su hermano mayor, tenía un peinado con dos coletas y sus ojos eran de color negro. Kibo tenía la misma edad y altura que Wendy, el tenia cabello lacio de color negro y sus ojos eran del mismo color, _era muy parecido a Gin._

Fin del punto de vista de Ahsoka

Carlack llevo a Ahsoka hasta su nueva habitación, y la dejo sola para que desempacara, era una habitación con los elementos necesarios, una cama, un closet, una pequeña mesa de noche. Ahsoka desempaco y fue al comedor donde todos la esperaban. Al llegar…

Carlack: ¿Ahsoka de dónde eres?

Ahsoka: de Shili, pero viví en Coruscant mucho tiempo.

Wendy: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ahsoka: 17 años

Kibo: ¿en qué trabajabas antes?

Ahsoka: también reparaba naves.

Gin: ¿en dónde están tus padres?

Ahsoka: (sorprendida y un poco triste) ellos esta muertos.

TODOS: ¿Qué?

Ahsoka: si, murieron hace mucho tiempo la verdad es que no los recuerdo.

Gin: ¿Y quién te crio?

Ahsoka: crecí con muchos otros niños, nos cuidaban varios adultos.

Gin: creciste en un orfanatorio.

Ahsoka: algo así.

Gin: pues siente como en casa a partir de hoy serás como una hija.

Ahsoka: gracias Gin

Carlack y los mellizos: ¡tenemos otra hermana! ¡si!

La cena pasó entre pláticas, anécdotas y muchas risas. Ahsoka decidió ocultar el hecho de haber formado parte de la orden jedi, por seguridad de su nueva familia, aunque la noticia del escándalo que paso en Coruscant se expandió por todos los lugares que pertenecían a la Republica, parece que Gin no noto que ella era la jedi inculpada y eso era lo mejor desde el punto de vista de Ashoka. Al terminar la cena se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Ahsoka no contaba con una visita sorpresa en su habitación. Wendy entro a la habitación de Ahsoka y se recostó en su cama con ella.

Ahsoka: (adormilada) ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

Wendy: Ahsoka, ahora que eres como mi hermana mayor, ¿serás como mamá?

Ahsoka: ¿a qué te refieres?

Wendy: (triste) es que no sé cómo sea una mamá, porque mi mamá murió cuando tenía un año.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida y triste) yo no lo sé, también perdí a mi mamá cuando tenía tres años.

Wendy: ohh bueno, pero estarás con nosotros ¿verdad?

Ahsoka: sí.

Ahsoka y Wendy conversaron un poco más y finalmente se quedaron dormidas. Gin tenía la costumbre de observa a sus hijos mientras dormían, fue a la habitación de Carlack, estaban profundamente dormidos, se veían tan tranquilos, después fue a la habitación que compartían Wendy y Kibo, pero Wendy no estaba, alterado la busco por toda la casa, pero no daba con ella y antes de despertar a todos decidió ir a ver a la habitación de Ahsoka, y ahí estaban las dos dormidas profundamente, Gin más tranquilo sonrió y se fue lentamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Todos despertaron era un hermoso miércoles, todos se preparaban para trabajar menos los niños que irían a la pequeña escuela de la estación. Gin llevo a los mellizos a la escuela y regreso para desayunar con Carlack y Ahsoka. Cuando llego el desayuno estaba hecho, le dio miedo pues conocía bien "las habilidades culinaria de su hijo", se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Ahsoka en la cocina, pues no sabía que ella sabía cocinar y sintió curiosidad por conocer la cocina de la togruta, todos se sentaron a desayunar…

Gin: (sonrisa maliciosa) me alegra saber que no dejaste que Carlack cocinara no habríamos intoxicado.

Carlack: oye, no hacía falta que lo mencionaras, además cuando desperté ella ya estaba cocinando.

Ahsoka: (sonriente) creo que no dejare que cocines nunca.

Carlack: (deprimido estilo anime) no hacía falta que me lo dijeras.

Todos: (ríen)

Gin: (serio) muy bien, ahora Ahsoka ¿por qué no nos cuentas como era ser jedi?

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¿qué?

Carlack: (se atraganta) ¿qué, eras jedi?

Gin: ¿y bien nos contaras?, por cierto ayer te investigue y me encontré con esto (le muestra unas holo imágenes de las noticias de la última semana donde la inculpaban, el juicio, y la declaración de Barris).

Ahsoka: (triste) yo… fui inculpada por mi mejor amiga y…

Ahsoka les conto todo y con todos los detalles, que por supuesto no salió en las noticias, comenzó con su última misión donde ella y Anakin estaba en un enfrentamiento aéreo, la llamada del consejo, el arresto a Leta Turner, el funeral de los diversos jedi fallecidos en la explosión, el interrogatorio a Leta y como la estrangularon con la fuerza, como el almirante Tarkin la inculpo directamente, su escape de la prisión y la persecución, como encontró a Ventress y la ayudo, su enfrentamiento con Barris (que en ese momento creía que era Ventress), su captura, la expulsión de la orden jedi y su juicio, finalmente la declaración de Barris y como no acepto a regresar al templo.

Cuando Ahsoka termino su ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas, Gin y Carlack se veían sorprendido y trites, no podían creer por todo lo que había pasado una pequeña niña de 17 años.

Gin: yo, no sabía por todo lo que habías pasado lamento haber hecho que recordaras todo…

Ahsoka: (con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro) está bien no importa ya, ¿me vas a echar?

Carlack: no padre, por favor no la eches.

Gin: (sonriente) en realidad no planeaba echarla.

Ahsoka: (con lágrimas pero sonriente) gracias Gin.

Carlack: bueno ¿porque no comenzamos este delicioso desayuno?

Todos desayunaron tranquilos, hubo muchas risas en él, Gin y Carlack se sorprendieron ante el talento para cocinar que tenía Ahsoka. Después abrieron el taller mecánico y comenzaron a trabajar en las naves que tenían que entregar. Pasaron muchas horas hasta que llegó la hora de ir por los niños a la pequeña escuela de la estación, los niños corrieron hasta Ahsoka y de la nada se vio rodeada de muchos otros niños que le hacían preguntas sin cesar, Ahsoka respondió amablemente, a los demás padres de familia y maestras les callo muy bien Ahsoka, regresaron a la casa de los Merty, para la comida.

* * *

En la casa de los Merty…

Todo se sentaron a comer la comida de Gin, pues no dejaban cocinar a Carlack temor a una intoxicación severa, el día paso normal. En la noche todos fueron a dormir, esa noche Ahsoka sintió una anomalía en la fuerza, pero era tan cercana que era preocupante salió de su habitación para averiguar, con la fuerza se guio hasta la fuente de la alteración, fue una gran sorpresa cuando noto que había llegado a la habitación de los mellizos. Entro lentamente, casi se desmaya por lo que vio, los niños estaba en estado de meditación y todos los objetos de la habitación estaba levitando y girando.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) _tengo que decirle a Gin, esto no es bueno son muy fuertes y parecen no tener idea de su sensibilidad a la fuerza, ahora corren un gran peligro._ (Sale corriendo).

Llega al cuarto de Gin y toca le pide que vaya a la sala, corre y toca la puerta de Carlack y le pide lo mismo que a Gin. Una vez en la sala les cuenta a detalle lo que vio, los dos hombres se ven muy sorprendidos y corren a cuarto de los niños. Al llegar ven lo que Ahsoka los vio, Carlack estaba a punto de gritar pero Ahsoka interviene y le tapa la boca jalándolo hasta la sala donde Gin los alcanza.

Ahsoka: (trata de calamrlos) Gin, Carlack deben calmarse, ¿ustedes sabían algo de esto?

Gin: no, pero…

Ahsoka: ¿pero?

Carlack: al parecer una hermana de mi papá también fue sensible a la fuerza y los jedi se la llevaron cuando cumplió tres años.

Ahsoka: está bien, ahora corren un gran peligro

Gin: ¿Por qué?

Ahsoka: los jedi no son los únicos que buscan y se llevan a niños sensibles a la fuerza, hay otros conocidos como Sith son malos.

Gin: (preocupado) ¿y ahora qué?, ¿los llevamos al templo?, no quiero que sean jedi, mi hermana murió tras haberse convertido en dama jedi.

Ahsoka: puedo entrenarlos y enseñarles a esconder su presencia en la fuerza, pero abra que preguntarles a ellos ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieren?

Carlack: son solo niños no pueden decidir

Ahsoka: los niños son localizados y llevados al templo cuando cumplen tres años, pero muchos niños son llevados por su sensibilidad y porque no tienen a nadie más.

Gin: ¡pero nosotros estamos aquí!

Ahsoka: si pero ahora es decisión de ellos, además parece que no saben sobre su poder.

Gin: está bien, que decidan ellos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Todos se despertaron pero este día Gin no permitió que los niños fueran a la escuela, tenía que hablar con ellos y preguntarles lo que quería para su futuro. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Ahsoka les explico en qué consistía ser un jedi y Gin les conto sobre su tía. Al terminar las explicaciones los mellizos tendrían que tomar una decisión.

Ahsoka: ¿y bien que dicen niños?

Wendy: ¿Qué pasara cuando decidamos?

Ahsoka: si deciden ser jedi, yo misma los llevare al templo y si deciden quedarse los entrenare para ocultar su presencia en la fuerza y muchas otras cosas.

Kibo: (mira a Wendy) lo decidimos, queremos quedarnos con ustedes.

Wendy: no podríamos irnos si eso significa no verlos más.

Ahsoka: (feliz) me alegra que hayan decidido quedarse.

Gin: (abraza a los mellizos) me alivia saber que no nos dejaran.

Carlack: (sonriente) los Merty estaremos juntos siempre.

Todos se abrazan con gran cariño como una familia de verdad, comolos mellizos no fueron a la escuela fueron al taller con su padre y sus hermanos, fue un día largo y cansado, pero en sus ratos libres Ahsoka comenzó a enseñarles a como levitar objetos, resulto que los niños tenia talento con la fuerza. El día termino, regresaron a casa y Gin cocino una rica cena, mientras los mellizos y Ahsoka intentaban boquear el paso a Carlack, pues no quería morir intoxicados. Finalmente se fueron a dormir.

* * *

 **Bueno por ahora dejare el capítulo 2 hasta aquí.**

 **Sé que dije que sería Luxsoka y hasta ahora no ha aparecido Lux, pero no se preocupen estoy planeado hacer una gran historia.**

 **Y mando un saludo y mi agradecimiento a mi primer seguidor, knowere, gracias por seguir mi historia.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo y que pasen felices fiestas!**


	3. Un viejo amigo

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta, comencemos con el tercer capítulo. Espero que hayan pasado un buen año, hayan comenzado este año con mucha energía y alegría. Y perdone la demora.**

 **Bueno ya saben, pero aun así debo ponerlo. La guerra de las galaxias no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este es un libro solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y del final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcan con el subrayado, soló el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

* * *

Capítulo 3 Un viejo amigo.

Resumen: Ahsoka descubrió que los jóvenes mellizos Merty hijo sensible a la fuerza, tras una larga discusión, decían a los niños, los mellizos decidieron quedarse con su familia y entrenar con Ahsoka.

* * *

En la mañana ...

Todos despertaron listos para un nuevo día, desayunaron y los mellizos fueron llevados a la escuela por Carlack, mientras que Ahsoka y Gin abrían el taller más alto. Una vez abierto el comunicador del sonar más alto y Gin fue a contestar.

Ahsoka estaba reparando una nave transportadora, estaba tan concentrada que no tenía la llegada de Carlack, así que quería comprar una pequeña broma.

Carlack: (camina silenciosamente, toma una llave y se acerca a Ahsoka; le pone la llave en la cabeza) ¡Esto es un asalto! ¡Dame todo el dinero!

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) está bien, solo no dispare.

Carlack: (ríe por lo bajo) _¡no puedo creer que se lo haya creído!_

Ahsoka: (se voltea, lo toma por la muñeca, lo le gusta y le da un gran golpe en la cara) (sorprendida) ¡Carlack! Lo siento mucho quize golpearte, realmente creí que eras un asaltante de verdad.

Carlack: ¡con las manos en la cara! ¡Era era una broma!

Ahsoka: (riendo por lo bajo) ¡es tu culpa, no debiste hacer eso esa broma !, ¡¿Qué esperabas?!, ¡Era jedi !.

Carlack: tienes razón.

Cuando Gin regreso, encontró a Carlack y Ahsoka discutiendo, además de notar el golpe en la cara de Carlack, Gin los miro y pidió una explicación. Cuando la explicación termino Gin rio a carcajadas, simplemente no podía creer la imprudencia de su hijo. El día paso normal, si a eso se puede decir que cada cliente pregunta por el golpe de Carlack, y después salían queriendo un carcajadas, al terminar la última nave Gin puso un anucio disculpándose con los clientes, ya que en los días posteriores no abrir, Ahsoka lo noto cuando se fue para recoger a los niños.

* * *

En la casa de los Merty ...

Todos estaban sentados en la meza listos para comer, cuando Ahsoka pregunto ...

Ahsoka: ¿Gin por qué pegaste un cartel que decía que no trabajaremos en unos días?

TODOS: (asombrados) ¿QUE?

Gin: bueno eso es porque tenemos un trabajo fuera de la estación, en el planeta Mon Cala ...

Carlack: (emocionado con los ojos brillantes tipo anime) ¡qué bien! ¡Siempre quise conocer Mon Cala!

Ahsoka: si y ¿Cómo se supone que vamos trabajar?

Wendy: ¿por qué?

Ahsoka: Mon Cala, es un planeta acuático, eta totalmente cubierto de agua.

Kibo: ¿has estado ahí?

Ahsoka: si, cuando era jedi tenía una misión ahí, tenía que proteger al príncipe, actualmente rey.

TODOS: ¡Ohhh!

Una vez que terminaron la comida, se levantó y fuero a sus habitaciones, comenzó un viaje que requería, Carlack regreso al taller y recogió las herramientas que necesitaban. Una vez listo regresar a su casa para descansar. Todos durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente tomaron la nave y salieron de la estación Rueda, tomaron el desayuno, Gin cocino antes de salir, pasando unas cinco horas salieron del último y finalmente vieron el planeta Mon Calamari, quedaron asombrados al ver el gran e imponente planeta, después del asombro se dispuso a bajar a la superficie.

* * *

En la superficie de Mon Calamari ...

Todos quedaron asombrados, tuvieron una plataforma de aterrizaje, en la que descendieron y cuando bajaron de la nave vieron personas de otros planetas, comerciantes, habían construido en la superficie y debajo del agua.

Carlack: (sorprendido) creí que era un planeta totalmente acuático.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) _¡whhoaa! Realmente Lee-Char sigue mi consejo de poner una parte para la gente que solo puede respirar aire._ Pues lo era la última vez que estuve aquí.

Gin: vamos a disfrutar las nuevas edificaciones.

Caminaron hasta encontrar un destino en Mon Cala, quien les mostro las naves que debían reparar, el equipo puso manos a la obra.

* * *

En el palacio de Mon Cala ...

El rey Lee-Char ya hacia sentado en su trono, estaba muy aburrido de esperar asuntos por atender, pero el capitán Gial Ackbar, no lo dejaba retirarse alegando que si surgía una emergencia el debería estar ahí para resolverla. Tocaron la puerta, el capitán Ackbar abrió, entro el mismo Mon Cala que recibió a el equipo de mecánicos, solo venía a informar la llegada de los Merty, en ese pequeño descuido Lee-Char aprovecho y nado lo más rápido que pudo fuera del salón del trono, dirigiéndose a la plataforma, pues tenía curiosidad y quería conocer a los Merty.

* * *

En la plataforma…

Ahsoka: (un poco molesta) niños no pueden usar sus poderes aquí.

Kibo: ¿por qué no?

Ahsoka: porque alguien podría descubrir que son sensibles a la fuerza.

Wendy: (haciendo un puchero) está bien.

Ahsoka: para que no se aburran mediten, cuando hayan logrado concentrarse sentirán todas las formas vivientes en el planeta, desde la más grande hasta la más pequeña, ¿de acuerdo?

Mellizos: si Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: corran y mediten en la nave.

Los mellizos salieron corriendo a la nave en la que llegaron, la cual no estaba muy lejos, Ahsoka volvió a su trabajo, estuvo trabajando alrededor de 20 minutos, cuando salió debajo de la nave se encontró con una persona conocida.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¿Lee-Char?

Lee-Char: (sorprendido) ¿Ahsoka?, cuanto tiempo, me alegra verte.

Ahsoka: (se pone de pie de la patineta) a mi también me alegra mucho verte, ¿pero qué haces aquí, no se supone que deberías está en la sala del trono?

Lee-Char: (apenado) si, es un poco aburrido casi no hay nada que hacer desde que nos aliamos definitivamente con los Quarren no ha habido muchos problemas que resolver.

Ahsoka: bueno así puedes tener un rato de paz ¿no?

Lee-Char: sí. Supe lo que ocurrió en Coruscant ¿Cómo has estado?

Ahsoka: (con una expresión entristecida) bien, un poco deprimida, pero lo estoy superando (sonríe).

Lee-Char: (preocupado) lo lamento no quise hacerte sentir mal, yo…

Ahsoka: (tranquila) no te preocupes, está bien.

Lee-Char: (animado) ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con la nave?

Ahsoka: está bien, pero no creo que ha Gin le guste que nuestro contratista me ayude con las reparaciones.

Lee-Char: ¿quién es Gin?

Ahsoka: mi jefe, me acepto en su casa y su familia me acepto como parte de ellos.

Lee-Char: (sonrisa confiada) está bien, pero no creo que se enoje si no se entera.

Ahsoka: (derrotada) está bien, ¿pero sabes algo de reparación?

Lee-Char: no, pero podrías enseñarme.

Ahsoka: está bien.

Ahsoka y Lee-Char pasaron alrededor de una hora reparando la nave, Ahsoka le enseño cosas básicas de reparación a Lee-Char, las cuales aprendió muy rápido, tenía talento para ello. Al salir de la nave ambos estaban cubiertos de grasa, además se encontraron con Gin y Carlack.

Gin: (disgustado) Ahsoka ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Ahsoka: (nerviosa) Gin, Calack, él es el rey Lee-Char.

Carlack: (sorprendido y apenado) mucho gusto, su alteza (se inclina) mi nombre es Carlack Merty.

Lee-Char: mucho gusto, por favor llámenme Lee-Char, si son amigos de Ahsoka son bienvenidos.

Gin: (tranquilo) muchas gracias su alteza, hay dos personas más que le quiero presentar.

Lee-Char: (curioso) ¿Quiénes son?

Gin: (grita) Wendy, Kibo vengan aquí.

(Los mellizos llegaron corriendo, Lee-Char los vio asombrado)

Gin: (orgulloso) su alteza, ellos son los mellizos Merty, Kibo y Wendy

Los mellizos: (se inclinan) mucho gusto su alteza.

Lee-Char: mucho gusto niños, pero por favor llámenme Lee-Char. Los invito a pasar al palacio para que puedan descansar y mañana les mostrare el planeta, gracias a las ideas que me dio Ahsoka la última vez que nos vivos hemos mejorados las edificaciones.

Gin: muchas gracias, por su hospitalidad.

* * *

En el palacio…

Entraron y observaron una habitación en la cual se les dio unos trajes y equipo para respirar bajo el agua, una vez que los tuvieron puestos se sumergieron y se dirigieron a la sala del trono.

Lee-Char: esta es la sala del trono, y del lado Izquierdo está el comedor, que fue adaptado para personas que no pueden respirar agua y del lado derecho esta…

Ackbar: (preocupado) señor, al fin lo encuentro, estábamos muy preocupados por usted creímos que algo malo le había ocurrido…

Lee-Char: (con cara de fastidio) estoy bien, solo fui a conocer a los mecánicos, y mira encontré a Ahsoka (la señala).

Ackbar: (sorprendido) ¡oh! Señorita Ahsoka ha pasado un tiempo.

Ahsoka: si, en realidad ha sido mucho tiempo.

Lee-Char: (señala a los Merty) ellos son la familia Merty, Ahsoka, trabaja con ellos.

Gin: (extiende su mano para un saludo) es un placer, soy Gin el padre y jefe.

Ackbar: (responde el saludo) yo soy el capitán Ackbar.

Lee-Char: por favor pasemos al comedor.

Todos se sentaron al comedor, los Merty pudieron quitarse los cascos respiradores y Ahsoka la mascarilla, comieron tranquilamente, los mellizos hacían preguntas ocasionales al capitán Ackbar. Terminando la comida Lee-Char les mostro las habitaciones, Carlack, Gin y Kibo ocuparon una habitación con 3 camas y Ahsoka y Wendy otra habitación con dos camas. Finalmente todos se dispusieron a descansar, para regresar mañana a la estación.

En la mañana todos despertaron muy temprano y comenzaron a alistarse, después de terminar fueron llamados al salón del trono.

* * *

En el salón de trono…

Al llegar observaron nuevamente la decoración y vieron a Lee-Char sentado en el trono.

Lee-Char: gracias por haber venido, las reparaciones de las naves fueron terminadas antes de lo planeado y eso es muy reconfortante, a partir de hoy cada vez que las naves deban ser reparadas o deban recibir mantenimiento los llamare a ustedes.

Gin: (sorprendido) es muy gratificante saber que nuestro trabajo la ha sido satisfactorio.

Lee-Char: sé que están por irse, pero me gustaría que se quedaran unos días mas, les mostrare el planeta.

Carlack: (sonrisa maliciosa) _si debe querer ponerse al día con Ahsoka, después de todo son "amigos muy cercanos"_. Sería un honor, ¿padre podemos?

Gin: (suspira) está bien.

Todos: (saltando de alegría) ¡SI!

Todos se prepararon para una día de diversión, Lee-Char los llevo al arrecife, en él había corales y pequeños peces de muchos colores y con la luz del sol iluminando todo, era un espectáculo maravilloso. Exploraron el área por horas, tomaron muchas fotografías y una en especial donde salían todos, se veían muy felices. Regresar al reino, más exactamente a la plaza, donde se encuentra el nuevo mercado, comenzando a observar algunas cosas, los mellizos arrastraron a su padre y hermano a un paquete de juguetes y dulces, Ahsoka y Lee-Char los esperaban en una banca.

Ahsoka: todo ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Lee-Char: si, las ideas que me interesan son muy buenas y gracias a ellas el comercio y el turismo se movilizan, ahorran vienen más personas.

Ahsoka: si y la ciudad es más hermosa.

Lee-Char: (preocupado) ¿Cómo tomo tu maestro tú decisión?

Ahsoka: (un poco triste) mal, realmente quería que me quedara, pero no pude, el consejo no confió en mí y creí que estaría mejor sin ellos, sin la guerra.

Lee-Char: ¿Cómo conociste a los Merty?

Ahsoka: pues, Ventress me hablo de un cartel que vio en un bar, en el cual solicitaban un mecánico y fui a ver.

Lee-Char: (preocupado) ¿Ventress? Creí que era una asesina del Conde Dooku

Ahsoka: si, ella me ayudo en la persecución en Coruscant y como paga pedí que le dieran amnistía, ahora ella es buena.

Lee-Char: está bien, me alegra que estés a salvo ahora, supongo que llevaras una vida pacífica ahora.

Ahsoka: (sonriente) ese es el plan.

Lee-Char: (casi gritando) ¡No lo soporto más!

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¿qué te pasa ?, ¿qué es lo que no soportas más?

Lee-Char: (más calmado) el general Skywalker me contacto hace unos días y pidió que lo contactara si llegabas a venir y al parecer estabaste en contacto con todas las personas que ayudaste en el pasado.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) gracias por advertirme Lee-Char, ¿vas a llamar a Anakin?

Lee-Char: si quieres volver a llamarte y si no entonces no lo haré.

Ahsoka: gracias, pero prefiero quedarme con los Merty, han sido muy buenos conmigo y la vida que los lleva es perfecta.

Lee-Char: entoces si preguntan nunca estuviste aquí, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Ahsoka: así es.

Gin regreso al punto de reunión con muchas cosas consigo, la mayoría de las compras eran niños, muchos juguetes y cajitas de dulces. Ahsoka y Lee-Char ayudaron a Gin a cargar todo hasta el palacio. Poco después regresaron a buscar a Carlack, quien se entregó en un puesto de refacciones, en que Gin y Carlack observaban las refacciones, Ahsoka buscó un nuevo atuendo, que estaba jedi, por lo regular solo tuvo tres cambios de ropa y fueron : la de misión, de descanso y una pijama. Ahsoka compro un vestido lila, unos botines blancos, un suéter del mismo color, después de las compras regresaron al palacio y se sentaron a comer. Después de la comida Lee-Char y el capitán Ackbar los llevó a una llanura, en ella había muchos animales marinos; delfines, tortugas, peces de colores, ballenas medianas, etc .;

Ackbar: (nadando y gritando) ¡NIÑOS BAJEN DE AHÍ AHORA!, ¡ESTAN MOLESTANDO AL CACHALOTE!

Wendy: (burlándose) ¡NO, QUEREMOS, ESMUY DIVERTIDO!

Ackbar: (agitado) ¡NIÑOS, REGRESEN!

KIbo: (moviendo su mano en señal de despedida) ¡NOS VEMOS, LE ENVIAREMOS UNA POSTAL!

Finalmente, el capitán Ackbar se señaló a esta pequeña travesura, y muy cansado deicidio, regresó a donde estaban los demás, observando que el rey y la joven, Togruta hablaban muy sombríamente.

Ahsoka: (sombria) Lee-Char, que decidí confiar plenamente en ti, debo contarte algo muy delicado.

Lee-Char: (intrigado) ¿Qué pasa?

Ahsoka: los mellizos, son sensibles a la fuerza y escogieron esconder su presencia en la fuerza en vez de ir a la orden jedi.

Lee-Char: (confundido) ¡¿QUE?!, ¿Por qué?

Ahsoka: decidieron quedarse con su familia, en vez de vivir en esta absurda guerra.

Lee-Char: mmm ... ya veo, respeto su decisión, ¿y tú las enseñas a hacer eso?

Ahsoka: si, ahora ya estoy más tranquila, no quería ocultarlo.

Lee-Char: no te preocupes, no diré nada al general Skywalker, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ahsoka: ¡gracias, de verdad gracias!

Al anochecer regresaron al palacio, pero estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera se cenaron, se fueron directamente a dormir, al otro día si se tendrían que ir.

Al amanecer, subieron su equipaje y nuevas compras a la nave de los Merty, se despidieron del rey, Lee-Char y del capitán, Ackbar, Lee-Char, no se pudo evitar, querer abrazar a Ahsoka y así lo hizo, ahora que no era más jedi nada le impidió contestar su abrazo, finalmente subieron a la nave y despegaron listos para regresar a la estación La Rueda y atrás al mundo de Mon Cala.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, ya lo se no aparecio Lux, así que no me maten por favor!**

 **Perdone el retraso que tiene recuperación de algunas materias, me cuesta trabajo calculo, así que ahí está el motivo del retraso. Perdón.**


	4. Visitantes Inesperados

**¡Hola! Comencemos con el cuarto capítulo. Bueno ya saben, pero aun así debo ponerlo. La guerra de las galaxias no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este es un libro solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y del final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcaron con el subrayado, soló el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

* * *

Capítulo 4 Visitantes inesperados.

Resumen:

Ahsoka y sus amigos han recibido un trabajo en el mundo acuático de Mon Cala, donde se encuentra con su viejo amigo el rey Lee-Char y pasan unos días de diversión, sin embargo Ahsoka le pide al rey que no contacte al general Anakin Skywalker, un Lo que el rey acepta, al final regresan a la Estación La Rueda.

* * *

Coruscant ...

Era un día nuevo en el templo jedi, la luz de la mañana entraba por la habitación de Anakin, se deslumbraba con los ojos se golpeaba con la almohada para evitar la luz pero de todos modos se había despertado por la señal de su transmisor comenzó a sonar, una llamada entrante de Obi-wan.

Anakin: (soñoliento) genérico, dormir antes, ¿qué querrá? Hola, ¿Qué necesitas?

Obi-wan: Anakin, siempre tan madrugador, pero en fin el consejo te necesita ahorra.

Anakin: _genial ¿ahora qué? Todavía sigue con las terapias para superar el problema que tuvo con Ahsoka._ Si viajas en un momento, y más vale que no mar algo que tenga que ver con las terapias.

Obi-wan: eso no tiene qué ver, además la psicóloga dijo que no regresaría, después de que la amara en la silla y la metiste en un armario dijo que nunca volvería.

Anakin: (sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante) bien te veré allá y lo de psicóloga, ella se lo buscó, dijo que Ahsoka no era digna y que por eso se fue, nadie habla así de ella.

Anakin salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala de reuniones del consejo, en el camino se encontró con muchos conocidos maestros y padres, y por supuesto los jóvenes iniciados de Ahsoka quienes lo saludaron como de costumbre, entonces ganaron su confianza, siguieron el recorrido Hasta que se haya encontrado con Luminara Unduli, desde el incidente que involucra a las parejas de ambos lados del mundo, Luminara lo evita de cierta forma se siente responsable por las acciones de Barris.

* * *

En la sala del consejo ...

Anakin llego antes las puestas del salón y espero a que se abrieran, las puestas se abrieron y entro, tras realizar una reverencia se encontró con las miradas de todos los maestros.

Maestro Yoda: joven Skywalker, una misión tenemos para ti.

Anakin: ¿una misión? ¿De qué se trata? _La primera misión sin Ahsoka de hecho la primera desde que fue._ (Cara triste)

Windu: (serio) los representantes de Shili han legado debes escoltarlos hasta el senado ...

Kid Adi Mundi: luego recibeás al rey Dendup de Onderon, junto a sus acompañantes Lux Bonteri y Saw Gerrera, supongo que es fácil debido a que son conocidos tuyos.

Anakin: si en realidad lo son. _Ahsoka no quiso esta misión después de lo que paso con Stela y yo no quiero ver a Bonteri, pudo fingir amar a Stela pero nunca dejo de amar a mi hermanita._

Obi-wan: tú iré contigo.

Anakin y Obi-wan salieron de la sala del concejo, caminaron hasta el puerto del templo y tomaron dos speeders, se dirigieron al puerto para recibir a los representantes de Shili.

* * *

En el puerto ...

Una vez que la nave aterrizó salieron el gobernador Roshti y algunos togrutas más.

Obi-wan: bienvenidos Coruscant, los acompañaremos hasta el senado.

G. Roshti: gracias por la bienvenida maestro jedi, es grato ver en situaciones más pacíficas, a comparación de la última vez.

Anakin: por aquí por favor, su equipaje fue llevado a la propiedad que era de la reina.

G. Roshti: gracias maestro jedi.

Los representantes de Shili y los jedi subieron a un transporte enviado por el senado, el viaje fue corto y tranquilo, nadie dijo nada, Anakin estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en eso en sí mismo Ahsoka en esos momentos que ni siquiera se preocupó por el motivo de la visita de los representantes.

* * *

Edificio del Senado ...

Al llegar al senado, bajaron del transporte y fueron directamente a la oficina del canciller, al llegar entraron.

C. Palpatine: sean bienvenidos a Coruscant, por favor tomen aciento. Maestros jedi gracias por su ayuda.

Anakin: (reverencia) fue un placer su excelencia.

Obi-wan: si nos disculpa, debemos retirarnos, con su permiso.

C. Palpatine: adelante. Gobernador tome asiento.

Los jedi hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron. Tomaron su camino de vuelta al puerto. El camino volvió a hacer silencioso. Anakin no quería esta misión no le agradaba del todo Bonteri.

* * *

En el puerto ...

Esperaron a que el barco aterrizará, una vez en el suelo salieron dela nave el rey Dendup, Lux Bonteri y Sierra Gerrera, parecían un poco preocupados.

Anakin: (furioso) _no importa que Ahsoka lo haya querido querido no me agrada._ Sean bienvenidos a Coruscant.

Rey Dendup: muchas gracias maestro Skywalker, Kenobi, nos agrada ver a viejos amigos y lamento mucho el incidente.

Obi-wan: si, gracias por su comprensión.

Saw: el maestro Kenobi me gustaría saber si es posible ¿que podría tener una práctica amistosa con el capitán Rex?

Obi-wan: veremos si es posible.

Lux: (algo deprimido) maestro Skywaler, ¿podrías hablar contigo en privado?

Anakin: (súper furioso) está bien sígueme.

Lux: (sigue a Anakin lejos de los demás) maestro Sywalker, me gustaría saber ¿qué fue lo paso con Ahsoka?

Anakin: (furioso, triste) veras niño, no hay de mi agrado pero sé que también preocupas por Ahsoka y por eso te contare con lujo de detalle.

Lux: (sorprendido y estupefacto) gracias, de verdad gracias.

Obi-wan: ¡Anakin ya es hora de irnos!

Anakin: te contare en el camino, ahora vámonos.

Lux siguió a Anakin hasta el transporte del senado, al subir ambos tomó el asiento en la parte posterior de este, Anakin comenzó relatando desde que estaba en la misión piloteando, el relato continuo con lujo de detalle ya medida que el relato iba pasando, la cara de Lux se veían cada vez más conmocionada y sorprendida, finalmente llego a la parte donde Ahsoka rechazo su oferta de regreso, Anakin estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, Lux no pudo, las cuantas gotas se registraron su rostro, ahora estaba más preocupado que antes. Finalmente comen una conversación más normal.

Anakin: (curioso) bueno ¿y que hacer aquí?

Lux: venimos a solicitar la unión de Onderon a la república es lo que el rey y el pueblo quieren, teníamos la esperanza de ver a Ahsoka, pero luego la noticia del juicio llegó a Onderon, la verdad no la creyó, después llego la declaración de esa tal Barris, para ser honesto el odio ...

Anakin: se quiere saber, pero ella ya no puede lastimar ni a Ahsoka, ni a nadie más, está en prisión y el senado está decidiendo por su castigo.

Lux: espero que sea pronto. ¿Ha buscado a Ahsoka?

Anakin: no tienes idea, contacta con todos nuestros clientes en el borde exterior pero ninguno has visto.

Lux: (triste) ya veo, es buena escondiéndose.

Anakin: no tienes la idea de que pases una semana persiguiéndolo por los niveles bajos, creo que el enseñe demasiado bien. Tal vez quieres conocer algunos amigos de Ahsoka después de su reunión con el canciller.

Lux: sería un placer Sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué ella no fue conmigo cuando se fue de la orden?

Anakin: si, ella se sintió responsable por lo de Stela y creyó que la odiabas.

Lux: (sorprendido) ¿qué ?, nunca la odiaría en mi vida, debo encontrarla y decirle.

Anakin: la buscaremos.

* * *

Edificio del Senado ...

La nave aterrizó en un espacio específico, al bajar de la nave, un grupo de guardias personales del canciller, quienes los dirigieron hasta la oficina. Al llegar a la oficina puede escuchar gritos y alegatos saliendo de ella, los jedi alertados activados sus sables de luz y entraron, por un momento los gritos cesarán y los visitantes de Onderon podrán ingresar. En la oficina se encuentra el canciller, casi todo el consejo Jedi, los representantes de Shili, la senadora de Shili, Ashara Mort, y los asesinos que se presentan en la discusión sobre la amnistía para Ventress.

Obi-wan: (algo molesto) se puede saber ¿qué está pasando aquí?

C. Palpatine: (nervioso) nada en particular.

Anakin: ¿entonces que eran todos eso gritos?

Plo Koon: Skywalker, Kenobi es mejor que retirarse Las explicaciones que quieren las cosas más tarde.

G. Roshti: ¡¿SKYWALKER ?! ¿Eras el maestro de Ahsoka Tano?

Anakin: (confundido) si, ¿ahora qué? Si hizo algo no era necesario venir a reclamar, solo donde yo estaba.

G. Roshti: (furioso) ¿QUE? ¿NO SABE EN DONDE ESTA LA PRINCESA?

Anakin, Obi-wan y los de Onderon: (sorprendidos) ¡¿QUE ?!

Maestro Yoda: calmarse todos deben, explicar ahora mismo lo haremos.

Saw: (confundido) ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Fianza: que lo van a ahora ahora.

Vi: ohh ...

Maestro Yoda: la senadora Ashara y la maestra Shaak Ti, explica deben.

G. Roshti: (molesto) si sus invitados deberían retirarse, esto no les incumbe.

Lux: (furioso) en realidad yo diría que también nos incumbe, Ahsoka es nuestra amiga.

Rey Dendup: ella ayudo a liberarnos del control separatista.

Anakin: (furioso) maestra Shaak Ti, senadora Ashara ¿Qué tienen que ver en esto?

Obi wan: cálmate y deja que comiencen su historia.

Shaak Ti: bueno comencemos ... todo comenzó hace treinta años ...

Todos: ¡¿Qué ?!

Ashara: otros dejarla continuar ...

Shaak Ti: como decía ...

Hace treinta años, mi hermana mayor y yo vivíamos en el templo, el nombre de mi hermana era Ming Ti, éramos hijas de la reina Aurora y el rey Sebastián Ti, como ella era la mayor ella debía tomar el trono cuando el momento llegara. Aquí en el templo conoció a un humano llamado Finny Tano, se hizo buenos amigos, Finny tenía un hermano mayor seguro todos los que sabía, su nombre era Dooku ...

Todos: ¿QUE? ¿También eras una princesa? ¿Qué tiene que ver Dooku en esto?

Ahsara: (molesta, con unas comitas estilo animé) ¡¿LA VAN A DEJAR CONTINUAR SI NO ?!

Todos: (asustados y con penumbra) sí que prosiga.

Shaak Ti: (irritada) hasta que me dejan continuar. Como decía ...

Los cuatro nos convertimos en padawan y luego en damas y caballeros jedi, la maestra Jocasta Nu entreno a mi hermana, y ella nos yudo mucho con la crisis de Shili con el bloqueo de la confederación de comercio de aquel entonces. En ese entonces Dooku comenzó a ser consumido por el lado oscuro y cuando se unió a Sidius se llevó su hermano, ahora Finny fue a la oscuridad, los enfrentados innumerables veces, hasta que en una ocasión secuestraron a mi hermana. Cuando regreso me confeso que se había enamorado de Finny y que el sentimiento era correspondido, la mire horrorizada, pero era la verdad, después de eso en algunas misiones en donde lo encontramos él la protección de su propio hermano. Más o menos un años después Finny abandonó la oscuridad y regreso al templo, recibió el perdón y comenzó a salir con Ming, por el acuerdo de hace más mil generaciones esto fue tolerado por el consejo. Otro año paso y debido a la muerte de nuestros padres, Ming se convirtió en la reina, ella y Finny se retiraron como seis meses después se casaron, Ming adoptó el apellido Tano y justo un año después de que estaba esperando un heredero, fue mucha alegría para nuestro pueblo, pero no duro mucho.

Lux: (curioso y sorprendido) ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Ashara: (triste) apartir de aquí continuare yo, Shaak Ti descansa.

Cuando la reina estaba embarazada de unos cinco meses, llego una nueva misión y el rey tuvo que ir, paso una semana y la noticia de su muerte llego a toda la galaxia, la reina estaba devastada, pero sé mantuvo fuerte por su bebé y su pueblo. Cuatro meses después nacieron las pequeñas gemelas Tano.

Padme: (sorprendida) ¿gemelas?

Ashara: si así es, gemelas…

A pesar de ser impuras, tenían más características togrutas, si no fuera por los ojos azules y las marcas de sus lekkus, a la que nació primero la nombro Ahsoka Tano y la que nació después la nombro Lilia. Paso el tiempo y seguimos viendo a las gemelas, por supuesto Dooku también las visitaba, la reina se lo permitía, las niñas crecieron junto a un niño llamada Itan, hijo de otra jedi que deserto del templo. Cuando las niñas tenían tres años Shili fue atacado por esclavistas Zygerrians, la reina y las milicia de Shili los enfrentaron y perdieron buscaron ayuda del concejo jedi, entonces mandaron al maestro Plo Koon. La reina puso a salvo a sus dos hija, ellas ayudaron a curar a los heridos con sus poderes en la fuerza, pero Lilia busco a su madre, Ahsoka la siguió y ella fue seguido por Plo Koon, cuando Lilia alcanzo a su madre fueron acorraladas por los zygerrians, Ashoka fue testigo de cómo eran asesinadas su madre y su hermana, el maestro Plo Koon la salvo y se encargó de los zygerrians y posteriormente Itan fue asesinado. Para mantener su propia seguridad y la de su pueblo Ahsoka tuvo que decidir entre quedarse y exponer a su pueblo o ir al templo jedi y entrenar para regresar algún día y tomar el lugar que le corresponde, ella eligió el templo. Durante años e vio obligada a guardar su secreto era su única prohibición, no se lo podía decir a nadie, ni siquiera a su maestro.

Anakin: (triste) por eso jamás me dijo nada.

Plo Koon: creo me toca continuar…

Ahsoka vivo en el templo como cualquier otro aprendiz, sufrió el rechazo de los propios togrutas del templo y mandamos a Shaak Ti a Camino para que no pudieran formar ningún tipo de vínculo. (Shaa Ti comienza a llorar). Cuando Ahsoka cumplió 10 años comenzó a despertar el poder del sith, hicimos lo posible para contenerlo.

Windu: (serio) la quería como mi estudiante pero el maestro Yoda se la asigno a Skywalker, quería enseñarle a controlar su lado oscuro. Cuando supe que fue asignada a Skywalker, contaba con que este la rechazaría, como la acepto no pude hacer nada al respecto.

Anakin: (furioso) ¿QUE?, por eso siempre fuiste tan amable con ella, incluso cuando se equivocaba o habla cuando no debía.

C. Palpatine: (furioso) es imperdonable ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarla sabiendo que era algo muy delicado?

Maestro Yoda: necesario era, petición de la reina fue.

Lux y Saw: (confundidos) ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Mon: que la reina se los pidió.

Lux, Saw y los acompañantes togrutas: ¡Ohhh!

G. Roshti: (calmado) bueno, ahora lo importante es encontrar a la princesa.

Bail: (confundido) ¿Por qué es tan importante encontrarla ahora mismo?

G. Roshti: según la tradición togruta la princesa escogerá seis nombres, con los cuales en un futuro deberá nombrar a su heredera.

Todos: ¡Ohhh!

Lux: (molesto) _ella nunca me conto nada, sin embargo debo encontrarla, no me importa que sea, jamás lo admití públicamente la amo desde que la conocí, además está sola quien sabe dónde. Y si tiene que nombrar un heredero, eso significa ¡que puede casarse!_

C. Palpatine: por favor retírense todos, maestros por favor búsquenla por toda la galaxia si es necesario, no deben dejar que Dooku llegue a ella primero. Senadores comiencen a dar avisos a otros senadores y planetas neutrales.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron de la oficina del canciller, ahora tenían una nueva misión, los senadores comenzaron a mandar los avisos a todos los planetas de la república y neutrales. Por otro lado las personas de Onderon fueron invitadas a quedarse en el templo, así que casi todo el consejo y las personas de Onderon subieron un transporte y comenzaron su camino al templo. El camino fue silencioso, nadie quería hablar, Shaa Ti tenia marcas de las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas, Anakin estaba muy pensativo, por primera vez se mantuvo callado, Lux se veían deprimido, todos podían sentir su preocupación hacia la joven togruta. No muy lejos podía verse el templo.

* * *

En el templo…

Cuando llegaron al templo, bajaron del transporte. Entraron al templo jedi y fueron a la sala del consejo, ahí le explicaron al rey Dendup y a sus acompañantes donde se quedarían. Asignaron a Anakin y Obi-wan para que les mostran el lugar donde se quedarían.

Punto de vista de Lux.

Los maestros Kenobi y Skywalker, nos mostraron el templo. Primero fuimos a la cafetería, era enorme había muchos jóvenes y niños comiendo y conversando, el ruido para cuando entramos nos miraron como si fueramos bichos raros, ahora sé lo que sentía Ahsoka cuando le pregunte si era un jedi. Luego fuimos llevados a la biblioteca donde conocimos Madam Jocasta, la maestra de la mamá de Ahsoka; la biblioteca era enorme ahora sé de dónde Ahsoka podría hablar y hablar de diferentes temas por horas. Después fuimos llevados un lugar llamado el jardín de las mil fuentes, era hermoso; tenía un árbol y mucho espacio; y había niños practicando, por eso tuvimos que retirarnos. Finalmente nos llevaron a donde nos quedaríamos, era como un departamento tenía tres habitaciones, cada una con su propia cama, una mesa de noche y un decorado sencillo, había un baño completo para los tres, tenía una sencilla pero bonita sala con sillones de color azul rey y una mesa en el centro, y una pequeña cocina, con los materiales esenciales: refrigerador, estufa, lavaplatos, una mesa y cuatro sillas.

Fin del punto de vista de Lux.

Finalmente se terminaron de instalar tenían todo un día para conocer el templo y para Lux tenía un día para conocer a todos los amigos de Ahsoka y buscar una forma de encontrarla.

* * *

En la oficina del Canciller…

Con una capa oscura se encontraba el Canciller, en modo Darth Sidious, estaba hablando por holograma con Dooku.

Darth Sidious: (macabro) Dooku buenas noticias para ti, averigüe sobre tu linda sobrina.

Dooku: (sorprendido) ¿qué?, ¿maestro que sabe de ella?

Darth Sidious: ella era la padawan de Skywalker, y después del incidente no regreso al templo y ahora la están buscando, ya saben sobre su pasado.

Dooku: gracias maestro, pero hay algo que debo pedirle.

Darth Sidious: ¿Qué es lo quieres, mi aprendiz?

Dooku: pedirle que cuando la encuentre, le deje estar conmigo sin que se una al lado oscuro, mientras ella no lo quiera.

Darth Sidious: (molesto) bien, te lo concedo, pero encuéntrala antes que los jedi.

Dooku: así es maestro.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, si ya lo fuiste por fin Lux!**

 **Sé que hay muchas preguntas, si pero en el siguiente capítulo veremos a quienes conocer. Lux.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Conociendo

**¡Hola! Comencemos con el quinto capítulo. Bueno ya saben, pero aun así debo ponerlo. Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim. En este capítulo usamos los nombres que pertenecen a la serie de la estrella contra el mal, aclarando que esta otra serie no me pertenece y es propiedad de Daron Nefcy, y la descripción de los personajes es totalmente mía, solo tomo los nombres. Este es un libro solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y del final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcan con el subrayado, soló el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 5 Conociendo

* * *

Resumen:

Invitados inesperados llegan a Coruscant buscando a la ex jedi Ahsoka Tano, revelando finalmente los secretos que esconden la joven togruta, creando más dudas en el senador Bonteri y su maestro, creando una nueva búsqueda.

* * *

En el templo jedi ...

Amanecía en el pequeño departamento que los jedi habían ofrecido a los visitantes de Onderon. Se levantaron, comieron algo y se prepararon para el comienzo de un largo día. Al salir del departamento se encontraron con tres jedi: Anakin, Obi-wan y Luminara; Ellos tenían una misión con sus invitados, Obi-Wan había logrado que Rex aceptara tener una práctica amiga con Saw, Luminara debía ser la espalda del rey Dendup y Anakin se presentaba en la guía turística de Lux. Una vez aclarada la situación por partición, por su puesto Anakin había ofrecido un regalo para todos los amigos que Ahsoka tenía en el templo.

Anakin: (fingiendo estar calmado) bueno niño comencemos.

Lux: (molesto) disculpe pero ¿podría dejar de llamarme niño?

Anakin: (cara burlona) ¿Por qué debería eso?

Lux: (irritado) porque está en una misión que se supone que es seria.

Anakin: (irritado y molesto) bien tu ganas, Bonteri.

Lux: (curioso) ¿ya dónde iremos?

Anakin: con los otros padawan con quien se llevaba Ahsoka.

Caminaron hasta una sala de entrenamiento, esto es Lux no le dio buena espina comenzó a pensar que Anakin lo torturaría o algo por el estilo, pero antes de entrar se escucharon gritos y golpes.

* * *

En la sala de entrenamiento ...

Se encontraron algunos jóvenes discutiendo, pero eso se terminó cuando Anakin y Lux entraron.

Anakin: (molesto) ¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUI?

Padawans: (asustados) nada del maestro Skywalker, solo dicutiamos sobre los eventos recientes.

Anakin: (enojado, lo que se dice enojado) no me importa, no es razón para tanto escándalo. _Seguro otra vez discuten sobre lo que Barris le hizo a Ahsoka._ Como mar les presento al senador de Onderon, Lux Bonteri.

Padawans: (reverencia) es un placer senador Bonteri.

Lux: (confundido) el placer es mío.

Anakin: (tranquilo) (señala a cada uno cuando los nombra) él es Lec Orlan, él es O-Mer Ventus, ella es Cósmica Linux, ella es Infinita Merny, y ella es Helia Kilmy.

Punto de vista de Lux

 _Los padawan fueron muy extraños, gritaron, golpearon e insultaron en un momento y al lado fueron civilizados y educados, no puedo creer que hayan sido amigos de Ahsoka._

Lec era un twi'lek, tenía dos lekkus la piel azul y ojos del mismo color, era un poco más bajo que yo. O-Mer era un cerebro tenía ojos de color amarillo y el cabello de color marrón, era de mi estatura. Cósmica era una humana, tenía ojos de color café, cabello de color negro amarrado en una coleta alta y era más alta que Ahsoka. Infinita tenía ojos de color gris y cabello azul oscuro, casi negro, también lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta, y era de la misma estatura que Cósmica. Helia tenía ojos de color azul claro, cabello rubio, casi dorado, lo llevaba suelto y era un poco más bajo que las otras dos.

Fin del punto de vista de Lux.

Infinita: (molesta) es un placer. Maestro Skywalker estoy ...

Anakin: (enojado) sé que está haciendo, pero sabe que es lo que pienso, O-Mer aunque no quiera aceptarlo Barris es culpable de todo lo que paso en el templo.

O-Mer: (deprimido) si eso es lo que todos me llaman incluso la maestra Depa.

Cósmica: (calmada) ya es tiempo de que todos lo aceptemos.

Anakin: ha, una pregunta antes de retirarnos, ¿ustedes sabían el secreto de Ahsoka?

Helia: ¿Cuál de los dos? ¿Cuál es la hija del sith ?, ¿o el de que es una princesa?

Lec: (furios) ¡Helia !, ¡Callate!

Anakin: (furioso) entonces lo sabían, (sombrío) arreglare cuenta con ustedes más tarde. Senador nos vamos.

Lux: (temeroso) si el maestro Skywalker.

Luego Anakin y Lux se dirigió a la cafetería del templo.

* * *

Cafetería…

Al igual que muchos Jedi Comiendo y conversando, entre ellos se encontraban, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Kid Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Windu, Quinlan Vos y Depa Billaba.

Fisto: (sonriente) Anakin, por aquí, ¿Qué andas haciendo?

Anakin: (se sienta) nada en particular, solo le enseño al senador Bonteri el templo.

Aayla: (sonriente) ¿de guía turística?

Quinlan: (burlón) vamos Aayla, no lo moleste, el suficiente tiene que tener convivir con el mejor amigo de Ahsoka

Plo Koon: (molesto) ¡Basta !, ¡realmente solo eran amigos!

Depa: el que no quiere ver, no vera.

Windu: (Molesto) Depa, no lo pongas más irritable, así que desde la pequeña se fue del templo.

Lux: (confundido) _¿Así hijo siempre los maestros?_ Creo que me perdí de algo.

Anakin: (furioso) si, el maestro Plo fue como un padre para Ahsoka, como la muñeca como yo.

Kid Adi Mundi: (fastidiado) bueno tome asiento senador, y borre esa cara, aunque no lo crea siempre se comportan así. Pero cuando seamos serios nos comportamos a la altura.

Lux: (estupefacto) muchas gracias (se sienta).

Durante un buen rato, los sentados en la cafetería, comiendo y platicando, de vez en cuando los jedi molestaban a Lux haciendo comentarios sobre Ahsoka, por su puesto, el maestro Plo quería ahorcarlos en ese momento. Después de un tiempo, Lux y Anakin se levantaron de la mesa, se despidieron de la pretendida irse, pero Anakin se quedó estático viendo una meza pegada a la pared a la mitad de la cafetería.

Lux: (curioso) ¿Qué pasa?

Anakin: (melancólico) esa mesa es importante (señala la mesa).

Lux: (confundido) ¿cómo es que esa mesa es importante?

Anakin: (melancólico) en esa mesa Qui-Gon Jinn comió con su maestro y Obi-Wan comía con el maestro Qui-Gon Jinn, cuando era su padawan y cuando era padawan comía con Obi-Wan en esta misma mesa y cuando Ahsoka se convirtió en mi padawan, comíamos aquí y esperaba que cuando ella se convirtiera en dama jedi y tuviera un padawan comería aquí con él o ella.

Lux: (sorprendido y triste) ya veo, esperabas a que esta mesa fuera de ustedes para siempre.

Anakin: si, pero ahora debemos encontrarla.

Salieron de la cafetería una vez al siguiente siguieron con el recorrido por el templo, para conocer a los amigos de Ahsoka, caminaron hasta el jardín que vieron el día anterior en el cual se encontraron seis yunglings.

* * *

En el jardín ...

Entraron y encontraron a seis niños jugando y practicando movimientos con el sable de luz.

Anakin: (sonriente) ¡hola Yunglings!

Yunglings: (corren a recibirlo) ¡Maestro Skywalker!

Anakin: buenos niños, les presento al senador Lux Bonteri.

Yunglings: (reverencia) es un gusto senador.

Lux: (devuelve la reverencia) también es un gusto.

Ganodi: (curiosa) disculpe ¿Por qué un senador está aquí?

Lux: (nervioso) estoy aquí porque quería conocer los amigos más cercanos de Ahsoka.

Yunglings: (sorprendidos) ¡¿USTED ES AMIGO DE AHSOKA ?!

Lux: si y también viene a la unión de Onderon a la república.

Katooni: (curiosa) ¿Onderon ?, Nuestra matriarca nos contó sobre su aventura en Onderón y sobre usted y los amigos que hizo en su estancia ahí.

Lux: (sonriente) ¿qué les ella contó sobre Onderon, eh? Muy bien Katooni ¿Qué más les contó sobre mi? ¿Por qué la llaman su matriarca?

Katooni: (sorprendida) ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

Lux: Ahsoka también me contó sobre todos ustedes, como son, sus nombres y el color de sus sables, pero aún no respondió mi pregunta anterior.

Petro: (feliz) ¡wooa! ¡Escucharon ella el hablo de nosotros!

Zatt: (sonriente como el maestro fisto) la llamamos matriarca, porque cuando un nuevo grupo se convierte en yunglings un padawan la acompaña a la reunión y el encargado de guiarlos en su nueva tarea de hacer sus sables de luz y se convierte en su guardia y en su nuevo o nueva patriarca o matriarca.

Lux: (impresionado) ¡Ohh !, ¿En qué consiste la reunión?

Byhp: (en los sonidos bucales con los que habla) la reunión consiste en buscar cristales Kyber, que son el corazón del sable de luz.

Gungi: (con los gruñidos con los que se comunica) los encontramos a través de la fuerza.

Lux: (impresionado) ella debió ser una gran guardiana.

Petro: si ella nos protegió las piratas de Hondo pero se la llevaron y se fuimos a salvarla, pero antes armamos nuestros sables de luz ...

Katooni: y luego llego al ejército de droides y unimos fuerzas con los piratas y Hondo me dijo que tenía el honor de ver cómo se arma un sable de luz Jedi merecía una nave ...

Ganodi: y huimos y Ahsoka peleo contra el general Grievous, ella usa el estilo Ataru ...

Lux: (sorprendido) ¡¿ella peleo con ese asesino ?!

Anakin: si también tenía la misma cara cuando lo supe, además fue la segunda vez que peleo con ese monstruo.

Byhp: ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Lux: (confundido) veinte.

Gungi: (en los gruñidos con los que habla) sabía que era más grande que Ahsoka.

Zatt: ¿no crees que eres un poco grande para Ahsoka?

Katooni: (le da un codazo a Zatt) no usa tu habilidad nautolana en el, nos metras en problemas.

Petro: (nervioso) no le hagas caso Senador, le encanta molestas a todos.

Lux: (confundido y levemente sonrojado) ok.

Anakin: (muerto de risa). ¡Vaya que la han hecho!, Pero es bueno que practique tu identificación de hormonas, pero no hay marcas que el maestro. Fisto la haga mucha gracia saber que lo hayas puesto en la práctica con el senador.

Zatt: (apenado) lo siento maestro Skywalker, lo siento senador.

Lux: (sonriente) no, está bien, no te preocupes.

Anakin: bueno niños nosotros nos retiramos.

Yunglings: (reverencia) hasta luego.

Anakin y Lux salieron del jardín y comenzaron a caminar por los corredores del templo, Lux aún estaba sonrojado por los comentarios de los niños, llegaron a una habitación pequeña donde se encontraba el maestro Yoda.

* * *

En la habitación ...

Maestro Yoda: (sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados) adelante Skywalker, senador Bonteri.

Anakin: (pasa y hace una reverencia) hola maestro Yoda.

Lux: (pasa) ¿Cómo supo que estoy afuera?

Maestro Yoda: (abre los ojos y ríe) en la fuerza se puede sentir, aunque no sea sensible a la fuerza su presencia está ahí.

Lux: (confundido y sorprendido) ok, eso no lo sabía, pero siempre es bueno saber algo nuevo.

Anakin: (serio) maestro Yoda, ¿has podido hacer contacto con Ahsoka?

Maestro Yoda: (baja la cabeza, decepcionado) no, esconder su presencia sabe bien, la entrenaste bien.

Anakin: (decepcionado) creo que demasiado bien.

Maestro Yoda: Skywalker, ¿salir puedes? Necesito hablar con el senador Bonteri

Anakin: (sorprendido) si maestro, con su permiso

Lux: (curioso) Maestro Yoda, ¿Por qué le pidió al maestro Skywalker que saliera?

Maestro Yoda: hablar contigo debo, sentir puedo en la reunión donde la verdad sobre Ahsoka fue revelada, un sentimiento hacia ella.

Lux: (sorprendido y sonrojado) ¿Cómo lo supo ?, ¿soy tan obvio?

Maestro Yoda: (sonrisa) si, demasiado. Molesto no estoy, el compañero perfecto para ella eres, la única del templo que se puede casar.

Lux: (feliz) ¡Gracias maestro Yoda !, pero yo temo que el maestro Skywalker y el maestro Plo Koon me estrangularían antes de dejarme acerque a ella.

Maestro Yoda: el maestro Plo aceptarlo ha hecho, de su agrado eres tú, Skywalker no debes temer, aceptarlo debes.

Lux: gracias, maestro.

Maestro Yoda: pero antes de que los alumnos se separen, un caso de muerte, su entrenamiento debe terminar, convertirse en una dama.

Lux: si maestro, así será.

Maestro Yoda: Skywalker entrar puedes.

Anakin: (entra) _al fin, ya me estaba aburriendo._

En ese momento ingresé una llamada del senado, era el Canciller que pedía el maestro. Yoda que llevaba al senador Bonteri y Skywalker a su oficina. Los tres hombres salieron del cuarto, emprendieron el camino al senado. Durante la trayectoria de estar llamando a los demás miembros del consejo.

* * *

En la oficina del Canciller ...

Se reunieron los miembros del consejo jedi, Skywalker, la gente de Onderon, la gente Shili, algunos senadores y el Canciller.

C. Palpatine: (cansado) finalmente a un acuerdo hemos llegado.

Maestro Yoda: (curioso) ¿a qué resultado has llegado?

C. Palpatine: involucra a Onderon ya Shili.

Saw y Lux: (confundidos) ¿Qué tiene que ver Shili con la unión de Onderon a la república?

Rey Dendup: (sonriente) por fin a la republica nos hemos unido y nos han pedido ayuda.

G. Roshti: (serio) ayuda para encontrar a la princesa, debe completar su entrenamiento y convertirse en dama jedi.

Windu: disculpe, pero ¿cómo planean que Onderon nos ayude a encontrar una Ahsoka?

Aayla: ¿mandaran soldados o algo así?

C. Palpatine: el joven Bonteri, el nuevo senador en la República, y conoce los mundos neutrales, que visitan y hablan con sus gobernantes para que nos avisen si han visto o si la ven.

Shaak Ti: disculpe, pero si pone en peligro los anuncios en todos los planetas neutrales ¿No es posible que la búsqueda de una delincuente de nuevo?

Depa: además es como si estuviésemos avisando a Dooku, que su sobrina ya no es jedi, que puede encontrar antes y convertirla al lado oscuro.

Anakin: no como si supiera que ella ya no está en la orden, toda la galaxia se enteró del escándalo.

Organa: el maestro Skywalker tiene razón, ahora tenemos una carrera contra el tiempo y contra los separatistas.

Mothma: y es mejor ganar esta carrera.

C. Palpatine: debo comenzar la búsqueda, por todos los medios si es necesario.

Padme: entonces Naboo ayuda a la búsqueda.

Todos salieron de la oficina del canciller, listos para comenzar la carrera, mientras que el Canciller se quedaba solo las ventanas se cerraron y todo se volvió oscuro, tomo su capa y comenzó una llamada.

Darth Sidious: (sonriente) prepárate Dooku comienza la carrera.

Dooku: (confundido) disculpe ¿pero de que carreara habla?

Darth Sidious: los jedi comenzaron la búsqueda de Ahsoka Tano, si quieres que tu sobrina este a tu lado para siempre gana esta carrera, además, puse un bono extra, Onderon se unió a la República y ayudaron a la búsqueda, todos desactuaron el señor Bonteri que te causa muchos problemas.

Dooku: (sonriente) es realmente bueno saber que finalmente podre alejarlo de mi sobrina de una vez por todas.

Darth Sidious: entonces el senador siente algo por tu sobrina ¿ehh?

Dooku: si ella, puede casarse con quien quiera menos con él.

Darth Sidious: ¿Cómo le harás para convencerla de que eres su tío, si no lo sabe?

Dooku: una prueba de parentesco, no fallara, finalmente recuperare a mi familia y será un gran golpe para la orden jedi y la República.

Darth Sidious: eso espero, es interesante saber quién gana esta carrera, ¿tu nuevo estudiante está listo?

Dooku: si, él se encargara de proteger, por lo tanto, no enviaron al frente de batalla.

Darth Sidious: excelente, sería muy bueno que ellos se enamorarán y caseros, así el planeta de tu aprendizaje leal siempre y ella se quedará contigo para siempre.

Dooku: el garantizado que la encontrare primero, además de los localizadores de formas de vida con la fuerza.

Darth Sidious: encuéntralos y entrénalos para nuestros fines.

Dooku: (reverencia) así sea mi señor

La trasmisión se corta, las ventanas vuelven a tener luz y Palpatine se quita su capa y sus ojos vuelven a ser color azul.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, espero que disfruten, muy pronto veremos cómo planean encontrar un Ahsoka. ¿Y quién es el nuevo aprendiz de Dooku?**

 **No se lo pierdan, sigan la historia, hay muchas preguntas por contestar.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Construcción

**Hola! Comencemos con el sexto capítulo. Bueno ya saben, pero aun así debo ponerlo. Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim. En este capítulo usare nombres que pertenecen a la serie de star vs. del mal, aclarando que esta otra serie no me pertenece y es propiedad de** **Daron Nefcy** **, y la descripción de los personajes es totalmente mía, solo tomo los nombres. Este es un escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y del final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, soló el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

* * *

Capítulo 6 Construcción

Resumen:

Lux Bonteri conoció a los amigos más cercanos de Ahsoka, estos lo hicieron sonrojar en más de una ocasión, además de conocer más a fondo al caballero jedi Anakin Skywalker. Fueron llamados a la oficina del canciller, ahí se les anuncio la unión de Onderon a la Republica y el plan para a búsqueda de Ahsoka Tano.

* * *

En el templo jedi…

El maestro Yoda llamo a todos los jedi y padawan, les explico que es lo que habían acordado en el senado y les dio órdenes de buscar a Ahsoka por todos los planetas a los que fueran de misión y en las estaciones en las que pararan, pero tenían prohibido tratarla como una criminal. A estas alturas en el templo jedi y el senado ya sabían quién era ella. Al terminar la reunión todos se retiraron a sus diversas ocupaciones, pero O-Mer Ventus fue a su habitación con mucho cuidado de no ser seguido, ni siquiera por sus amigos o la maestra Depa.

* * *

En la habitación de O-Mer…

O-Mer busca su holo-transmisor y comienza a buscar un nombre en particular, hasta que dio con él, era el nombre de "Ashla", de esta manera es como los padawans se mantenía en contacto secreto con Ahsoka. Activo el insonisador y comenzó la llamada.

O-Mer: (en susurró) Ahsoka ¿me escuchas?

Ahsoka: (alegre) si te escucho, ¿Qué pasa O-Mer? Se supone que nos comunicaríamos mañana.

O-Mer: (cara preocupada) Ahsoka, ya lo saben todo y nos dieron ordenes de buscarte y traerte a Coruscant, los demás me eligieron para avisarte.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¿pero cómo lo supieron? ¿Anakin lo sabe?

O-Mer: (preocupado) el gobernante Roshti vino a buscarte y para colmo ese mismo día llegaron de Onderon el rey Dendup, el guerrillero Saw Gerrera y el senador Lux.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¿QUE? ¿Y ellos lo saben?

O-Mer: si, cuando fueron escoltados a la oficina del Canciller escucharon gritos y exigieron una explicación, el maestro Skywalker estaba furioso.

Ahsoka: (preocupada) me lo imagino, ¿Cómo reaccionaron Lux y Saw?

O-Mer: Saw no dijo nada, parece que de cierta forma se lo imaginaba y Lux está más preocupado que nunca tanto que ayudara a tu búsqueda.

Ahsoka: ¡esto debe ser una broma!, bueno no importa, me las arreglare para seguir escondida, además tengo otra razón para no ser encontrada.

O-Mer: ¿sabes que usualmente preguntaría cual, verdad? Pero esto lo dejare pasar. Me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho.

Ahsoka: si, gracias, ustedes también cuídense.

La llamada se acabó y O-Mer estaba listo para pasar reporte a los demás padawans, pues ahora parece que tenían otro problema, además de tener que ocultar que sabían en donde estaba Ahsoka y a que se dedicaba. Mientras tanto el maestro Yoda se dirigía con los Yunglings, un favor les tenía que pedir.

* * *

En la habitación de los yunglings…

Entra el maestro Yoda y los niños se forman en una fila y hacen una profunda reverencia, el maestro Yoda toma asiento en medio de la habitación y les indica que se sienten con él.

Maestro Yoda: (calmado) yunglings, un favor pedirles debo.

Katooni: (curiosa) ¿qué clase de favor?

Maestro Yoda: pedirles, que si saben dónde Ahsoka se encuentra decirnos deben, y si no ayudarnos a encontrar una forma.

Petro: no sabemos dónde está, también hemos preguntado con los pilotos de carga y de transporte y nadie parece haberla visto.

Gungi: (en los gruñidos con los que habla) y también con los comerciantes del nivel medio y de la superficie.

Maestro Yoda: ya veo, en sus prácticas con la fuerza intenten buscar su presencia, tal vez puedan conectar con ella, por su cercanía.

Byhp: (en los sonidos bucales con los que habla) lo intentaremos maestro.

Zatt: maestro Yoda, tal vez pueda localizarla.

Maestro Yoda: (curioso) ¿Cómo, lo harías?

Zatt: (se levanta y saca un holo proyector, lo enciende y hay una imagen de un aparato) he estado trabajando en este localizador de larga distancia y en estas celdas de video conectadas al localizador.

Maestro Yoda: (impresionado) muy impresionante esto es, pero ¿Cómo funcionar debe?

Zatt: (sonríe) bueno la idea es que con una muestra de ADN sea capaz de localizar a la persona.

Ganodi: (emocionado) eso podría funcionar, en los archivos médicos debe haber sangre de Ahsoka.

Maestro Yoda: construirla deben, el tiempo y material necesario tendrán, su entrenamiento temporalmente suspendido será. Ahora ¿Qué materiales necesitaran?

En otro holo proyector Katooni comenzó hacer una lista que Zatt le iba dictando, específicamente los materiales que necesitarían, una vez terminada le entrego el holo proyector al maestro Yoda, lo toma y se retira, los yunglings se quedan en la habitación. Una vez afuera el maestro Yoda comienza su camino a la sala del consejo.

* * *

En la sala del consejo…

El maestro Yoda le mostro al consejo y a Anakin los planos del artefacto de Zatt, dividió por pares los materiales y los repartió entre los maestros y padawans. Le dio 4 materiales que buscar a Windu y su padawan Infinita, 4 a Fisto y a su padawan Cósmica, 4 a Aayla y a su padawan Helia, 4 a Kid Adi Mundi y a su padawan Lec, 4 Depa y a su padawan O-Mer, 2 a Obi-wan, 2 a Plo Koon, 2 a Luminara, 2 a Shaak Ti, 2 a Quinlan Voz, 2 a Saesee Tiin, 2 a Oppo Rancisi Anakin, sumando 36 piezas que debían conseguir. Los maestros partieron de inmediato.

Todos lo maestro y padawans viajaron a diferentes planetas para buscar las piezas faltantes, eran piezas muy escasas en toda la galaxia, mientras tanto Anakin fue a los niveles bajos de Coruscant en busca de Ventress.

* * *

En los niveles bajos de Coruscant…

Anakin tenía puesta una capa, esta cubría de su cabeza a sus pies, camino hasta un bar y entro, una vez adentro pregunto al cantinero.

Anakin: ¿sabes de una bruja de Dathomir?

Cantinero: hablas de "la bruja calva", si se de ella, es una famosa casa recompensas, tal vez pueda decirle donde encontrarla.

Anakin: si es así, más vale que me digas donde está y si lo hace le daré una buena compensación (pone créditos sobre la barra).

Cantinero: (sonríe) bueno ahora ya nos estamos entendiendo. La puedes encontrar en el puerto espacial, en la sección de reparaciones y ten cuidado es peligrosa, pero buena cliente.

Anakin se da la vuelta y se retira, sigue caminado hasta llegar al puerto espacial, y posteriormente a la sección de reparaciones, busca con la mirada y no la encuentra, camina entre las naves, se detiene siente una presencia familiar, entra a un nave y encuentra a Ventress comiendo algo de un paquete.

Anakin: Ventress, te estaba buscando.

Ventress: vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, Skywalker. Creí que con la amnistía ya no me molestarían.

Anakin: estoy aquí por algo muy importante. Estoy buscando…

Ventress: bienes a investigar donde está la pequeña.

Anakin: si, ¿tú sabes dónde está?

Ventress: si, pero no te lo diré, ella me pidió que guardara el secreto, pero te puedes conformar con saber que está bien.

Anakin: (sarcástico) si me esperaba algo así (saca un blaster inmovilizador y le dispara)

Ventress cae al piso, Anakin la levanta la amarra y la carga como si fuera un costal de papas, comienza su camino de regreso al templo. En el trayecto se detiene en una tienda de refacciones busca las 2 piezas que le encargaron, el dueño de la tienda se atemoriza cuando ve a Ventress inconsciente, pero no hace preguntas, Anakin tubo realmente suerte pues encontró las piezas y a un buen precio y nadie pregunto nada, siguió su camino al templo.

* * *

En el templo…

Anakin entra a la sala del consejo con Ventress en su hombro, los miembros del consejo y Quilan Voz lo observan a él y a su víctima inconsciente.

Windu: (serio) ¿Por qué traes a Ventress al templo? Y aún peor ¿Por qué esta inconsciente y atada?

Anakin: (sarcastico) decidí traerla para que conozca el templo.

Plo Koon: (conteniendo la risa) _fue muy buena broma, Windu está furioso._ Skywalker, esto no es un juego, dinos para que la haz traído.

Anakin: la traje porque ella fue la última persona que estuvo con Ahsoka antes de que perdiéramos su rastro.

Quilan: (molesto) ¿y eso era razón para traerla en este estado?

Anakin: (nervioso) no, pero ella no iba a venir por su propia voluntad.

Obi-wan: Quilan tiene razón, no era necesario, además dudo mucho que nos diga donde esta Ahsoka, o al menos no por voluntad y tampoco la vamos a torturarla no es la manera jedi.

Anakin: (puchero) está bien, ¿pero que se supone que haga con ella ahora?

Maestro Yoda: Al ala medica debes llevarla, si decide cooperar podrá venir, pero tu su guía no serás, ese trabajo Quilan deberá hacer.

Anakin: si maestro.

La reunión termino y Anakin llevó a Ventress al ala medica acompañado por Quilan, una vez que Ventress estuvo en una camilla Anakin se retiró y Quilan se quedó a su lado.

* * *

Con los yunglings…

Todos se encontraban muy apurados, iban y venían por toda la habitación dirigidos por Zatt buscaban y atornillaban piezas, siguiéndolos planos, cada uno tenía que armar una pieza de este modo el trabajo sería más rápido, quedaron de la siguiente forma, Zatt armaba el chip central, Ganodi los botones exteriores, Petro las celdas de video, Katooni conectaba los cables iniciales, Byhp conectaba el receptor de ADN y Gungi armaba el cascaron, estaban tan ocupados que no notaron cuando Anakin y Lux entraron.

Anakin: hola niños ¿Cómo van?

Zatt: (concentrado) muy bien maestro, calculo que para mañana lo tendremos listo para las pruebas.

Lux: (confundido) ¿entonces no saben si funcionan?

Katooni: (concentrada) no exactamente, lo que pasa es que hay que probar que tan lejos puede rastrear a alguien.

Anakin: si, exacto. Bueno ya no los molestaremos más.

Yunglings: hasta luego maestro, senador.

Lux y Anakin salieron de la habitación y caminaron hasta el puerto, por segunda vez tuvieron una conversación normal, Lux paro un taxi y subió a él, se despidió de Anakin y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara al senado.

* * *

En el Senado…

El taxi aterrizo y Lux bajo de él, pago y se dirigió a su oficina, como nuevo senador de Onderon le fue asignada una oficina. Cuando entro se encontró con Saw, Padme y Bail.

Lux: (sorprendido) ¿cómo entraron?, bueno no es que no me dé gusto verlos.

Saw: (sarcástico) hola a ti también.

Padme: (avergonzada) bueno, es que todas las oficinas pueden abrirse con una clave especial, si no ha sido modificada.

Lux: ya veo, pero aun así no explica que hacen aquí.

Bail: el canciller quiere saber cómo va la construcción de la maquina localizadora, y como tú fuiste al templo, nos pidió que viniéramos a verte.

Lux: (nervioso) bueno, la maquina será terminada mañana y le harán unas pruebas (susurrando) o eso me dijeron los yunglings.

Saw: ¿yunglings?

Padme: son los niños iniciados del templo jedi. Aguarda eso significa ¿que la maquina está siendo armada por niños?

Lux: si de hecho uno de ellos fue quien la diseño.

Bail: no me extraña, en el templo los niños son muy inteligentes, ¿y cómo funcionara esta máquina?

Lux: con una muestra de ADN.

C. Palpatine: (entra silenciosamente) eso es muy interesante.

Todos: (sorprendidos) ¡Canciller!

C. Palpatine: bueno me gustaría saber ¿quién es que el pequeño que diseño la maquina?

Lux: un iniciado jedi, llamado Zatt es nautolano.

C. Palpatine: ahí siempre hay grandes ideas, bueno yo me retiro es bueno saber que pronto encontraremos a esta niña.

El canciller sale de la oficina, seguido de los otros senadores, Lux siguió al Canciller hasta su oficina, dejando a Saw solo en su oficina.

* * *

En la oficina del Canciller…

C. Palpatine: sé que desde el comienzo haz estado muy interesado en el asunto de la joven princesa y me ¿gustaría saber la razón?

Lux: (nervioso) Ahsoka es una amiga muy cercana, ella me salvo la vida en muchas ocasiones.

C. Palpatine: (sonrisa) ¿en serio? Creí que sentías algo más por ella, si me lo preguntan eres muy obvio.

Lux: (sonrojado) la verdad es que sí, pero ¿Cómo lo supo?

C. Palpatine: no es muy difícil darse cuenta, si sabes en donde ver, ahora sé que pensaras que soy un entrometido pero me gustaría saber ¿Cómo la conociste?

Lux: bueno, la conocí cuando la senadora Amidala fue a mi casa en Raxus, en ese entonces éramos parte de los separatistas, la senadora la llevo para poder pasar la seguridad de Mandalor y del puerto de Raxus, platicamos un rato. En otra ocasión me salvo de Guardia Letal, por mi estúpido plan de venganza la puse en peligro. Y no hace mucho nos ayudó a liberar mi planeta.

C. Palpatine: ya veo, bueno espero de todo corazón que ella te corresponda.

Lux: gracias señor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el templo, en la habitación de los yunglings…

Zatt: (salta de alegría) está terminado, ahora hay que probarlo. Petro por u poco de tu saliva en el receptor de ADN y luego ve a cualquier parte del templo, pero no nos digas en donde estarás.

Petro: (pone la saliva en el receptor) bueno me voy (sale corriendo).

Zatt: Byph enciende las celdas.

Byph: (las enciende) listo, ahora ¿esperamos?

Zatt: sí. (Ve la máquina, comienza a sonar) lo tengo, aquí está la imagen, está en la biblioteca.

Katooni: esta vez lo hizo bien, no es un lugar al que Petro iría.

Gungi: (toma un transmisor) Petro estas en la biblioteca.

Petro: si, pero no veo la celda, el sistema de invisibilidad funciona a la perfección, ahora ¿regreso o voy a otro lugar?

Zatt: regresa, le pediremos al maestro Fisto que sea nuestro ayudante, le pediremos al maestro Yoda que nos dé una muestra de ADN del maestro Fisto y dejaremos ir las celdas.

Salen corriendo, buscando al maestro Yoda todos los pasillos, chocando y apenas esquivando a los demás habitantes del templo, no tardaron mucho en ver la sala del consejo.

* * *

En la sala del consejo…

Los seis yunglings iban tan apurados que a la puerta no le dio tiempo de abrir y se estrellaron contra ella y cuando abrió cayeron a suelo, para suerte de estos en la sala solo había tres maestros y eran el Maestro Yoda, el maestro Windu y el maestro Fisto.

Maestro Yoda: (sorprendido) yunglings, esperar a que la puerta habrá deben.

Yunglings: (reverencia) ¡Lo sentimos maestros!

Windu: (serio) ¿a qué se debe esta interrupción tan escandalosa?

Zatt: (emocionado) ¡lo logramos maestros!

Fisto: (sonriente) ¿Y lo han probado?

Katooni: si maestro Fisto, lo probamos con Petro.

Petro: me mandaron a un lugar del templo pero no sabían cual, después de un tiempo me llamaron y me dijeron dónde estaba.

Maestro Yoda: (curioso) ¿y dónde estabas?

Gungi: (en los gruñidos con los que se comunica) en la biblioteca.

Fisto: entonces si funciona, sé que Petro jamás entraría a la biblioteca.

Petro: (sarcástico) gracias por él apoya

Maestro Yoda: probarlo a distancia debemos, ayuda necesitaran.

Ganodi: asi es maestro, necesitamos que el maestro Fisto vaya a algún lugar de la galaxia sin decirnos a donde y también una muestra de su ADN.

Windu: están de suerte, Fisto tiene una misión, pero el ADN de los archivos médicos tomaremos.

Byph: (en los sonidos bucales con los que habla) y necesitamos que alguien más saque las caldas con video de la atmosfera de Coruscant, después de que el maestro Fisto se haya ido.

Maestro Yoda: así será niños, bueno hora de partir es.

Todos salen de la sala del consejo, camina y suben a un elevador al llegar al piso de entrada del templo se dividen, Windu va con los yunglings al archivo médico y el maestro yoda y Fisto van al puerto. Después de seis horas le llega una señal al maestro Yoda, después manda a Windu en una nave pequeña con las celdas y este las libera. Al dia siguiente suena le localizador y en la pantalla muestra al maestro Fisto en Felucia, patrullando cerca de una base de la República. Llaman a todos las personas que ayudan a la búsqueda de Ahsoka y les informan que el experimento ha sido un éxito, ahora están listos para comenzar la búsqueda.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el fin del sexto capítulo. Esperen mi siguiente capítulo y perdón por tardar tanto. Realmente no puedo asignar un día para subir capítulos porque no siempre tengo tiempo de escribir, pero hare lo posible por escribir más seguido.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Búsqueda

**Hola! Comencemos con el séptimo capítulo. Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim. En este capítulo usare nombres que pertenecen a la serie de star vs. del mal, aclarando que esta otra serie no me pertenece y es propiedad de** **Daron Nefcy** **, y la descripción de los personajes es totalmente mía, solo tomo los nombres. Este es un escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y del final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, soló el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

* * *

Capítulo 7 Búsqueda

Resumen:

Los yunglings han diseñado y construido una maquina localizadora, funciona con una muestra de ADN de la persona a buscar, después de exitosas pruebas están listos para usarla en su verdadero objetivo.

* * *

En la oficina del Canciller…

Las ventanas se cierran y Palpatine toma su capa negra, sus ojos se vuelven amarillos, ahora está en modo Darth Sidious y comienza un holo llamada.

Darth Sidious: (serio) Dooku, ¿Qué noticias tienes de tu sobrina?

Dooku: (agacha la cabeza) aun nada, sigo buscándola.

Darth Sidious: (furioso) ¡eres un inútil! Los niños jedi diseñaron un aparato localizador que funciona con una muestra de ADN, y lo peor de todo es que sirve.

Dooku: la he buscado por todos los planetas del Borde Exterior y del Borde Interior, incluso en planetas neutrales y nadie la ha visto.

Darth Sidious: (pone su mano en su barbilla) mmm… ¿has buscado en estaciones espaciales? ¿o con otra identidad?

Dooku: con todas la identidades posibles, pero no en estaciones.

Darth Sidious: sería bueno que comenzaras por ahí, ahora los jedi te llevan ventaja será mejor que recuperes el tiempo perdido. ¡Ha! por cierto averigüe y Bonteri está interesado en tu sobrina, así que ten cuidado

Dooku: (inclinación) así será maestro.

La llamada se acaba y toda la habitación vuelve a la normalidad igual que Palpatine, deja todo en orden y sale de su oficina, tomando camino al templo jedi, para el comienzo de la búsqueda.

* * *

En el templo jedi…

Se encontraban todas las personas que esperaban encontrar a Ahsoka, estaban en una sala donde se formaban las estrategias de batalla, todos se mostraban muy impacientes en especial Lux, la única persona que faltaba por llegar el Canciller. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al Canciller, camino hacia los controles.

C. Palpatine: ¿está listo?

Maestro Yoda: listo está, un cambio de planes hay.

Padme: (curiosa) ¿un cambio de planes?

Windu: (serio) el maestro Fisto está en su crucero y seguirá las celdas a donde sea que se encuentre Ahsoka.

Todos: ¡Ohh!

Maestro Yoda: Zatt comienza el rastreo.

Zatt: claro maestro Yoda.

Kid Adi Mundi: ¿listo para comenzar maestro Fisto?

Zatt comenzó a escribir órdenes a la computadora y en el holograma podían ver todo lo que las celdas veían. Paso mucho tiempo aproximadamente seis horas y todos en la sala ya estaban sentados en el piso, incluso los yunglings seguían esperando. En el crucero todos estaban preparados para dar un salto al híper-espacio. Las computadora del templo comenzó a sonar eso significaba que ya había rastreado a Ahsoka, la señal apuntaba a estación La Rueda y el crucero del maestro Fisto salto cerca de esa dirección, como el salto tardaría por lo menos un día, ya que estaba muy alejado de la ubicación de la estación, pero por el momento podían observar a Ahsoka y a la familia con la que vivía.

* * *

La cámara y la sala del templo jedi…

Se encontraba Ahsoka en la sala de la casa de los Merty con una bebe togruta en sus brazos.

Anakin: (sorprendido, furioso y confundido) ¿pero qué? ¿Por qué tiene un bebe?

G. Roshti: (furioso) ¿PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Lux: (se sienta, toca su cabeza con su mano y mostrando una expresión llena de confusión) ¡ _No puede ser!, ¡esto debe ser una broma!_

Mon: (sorprendida) ¿por eso no regreso al templo?

Infinita: (sorprendida por la estupidez de la senadora) ¡Es imposible! Ella dejo el templo hace poco y algo así no se puede ocultar.

Ahsoka va de un lado a otro cargando y balanceando a la bebe y esta ríe, suena el timbre y Ahsoka deja a la bebe en el sillón y va abrir, una vez que abre entra una mujer togruta con más edad.

Ahsoka: (sonríe y abrasa a la otra togruta) ¡Shara! Hola, ¿vienes por Shally?

Shara: (sonriente) si ya vine por ella, gracias por cuidar a mi hija un rato, realmente fue de mucha ayuda.

Ahsoka: no hay por qué, Shally es un angelito, estuvo muy calmada.

Shara: ¡muchas gracias! ¡Ahora nos retiramos!

Ahsoka: (mueve su mano en señal de despedida) ¡Adiós!

Plo Koon: creo que mal interpretamos la situación.

Shaak Ti: (sarcástica) ¡¿no en serio?!

Yunglings: (confundidos) ¿Qué es lo que pensaban?

Luminara: (moviendo frenéticamente sus manos) a nada, nada, no es nada.

Las puertas de la sala se abren y entran Quilan y Ventress ya consiente.

Ahsoka sale de casa y camina hasta la escuela donde los mellizos corren hacia ella, se agacha y los abraza, después los tres caminan hasta el taller mecánico, en donde encuentran a Carlack reparando una nave particular.

Ahsoka: ¡ya venimos!

Carlack: (sale de la nave) ¡hola! ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?

Wendy: ¡muy bien! Hoy la maestra se cayó de las escaleras.

Kibo: y se fracturo la pierna derecha.

Carlack: (penumbra y una gota, tipo anime) ¿y a eso le dicen bien?

Ahsoka: (ríe) bueno, supongo que fue un accidente.

Wendy: si, se resbalo con una pelota.

Ahsoka: Carlack ¿haz recibido noticias de Gin?

Carlack: si, llega mañana por la mañana.

Siguen conversando un rato más, cierran el taller y se van a casa, Ahsoka cocino la cena, mientras los mellizos tacleaban a Carlack para que no se acercara a la cocina, muy pronto estuvo la cena y los cuatro se sentaron a cenar, entre risas y gritos paso la cena, Ahsoka recogió los trastes y los lavo, mientras tanto Kibo y Carlack se bañaban, **al tener tres años, Kibo no alcanzaba las llaves del agua.**

Cuando salieron Ashoka y Wendy tomaron un baño, en la sala del templo se apagó la imagen por un rato, dejando hablando a todos los presentes.

Ashara: (molesta) si ya sabemos en donde esta ¿Por qué no vamos por ella?

Windu: (enojado) por que el maestro Fisto ya fue por ella, pero tardara por lo menos un día en llegar.

Saw: ¿Quiénes serán las personas con las que viven?

Lux: no lo sé, pero mientras sepa que está bien, me sentiré más tranquilo.

Anakin: comparto tu opinión.

C. Palpatine: cuando dijo que ya vería que hacer, no me imagine que se haría vivir a casa de otra persona y le haría de niñera.

Katooni: siempre fue muy buena con nosotros, así que no se me hace raro.

Lec: si ella quería tener un padawan cuando se convirtiese en dama jedi.

Maestro Yoda: hora es, activar la imagen.

La imagen se aclaró y pudieron ver a Ahsoka con una pijama con un holo transmisor en la mano, revisando muchas cosas, entre ellas fotografía que se tomaron en Mon Cala. Anakin estaba furioso, contacto a todos en el Borde Exterior para que Lee-Char le dijera que no la había visto y Lux estaba molesto por dos razones, la primera no sabía quién era el Mon Calamari que estaba con Ahsoka en las fotos y segunda, no sabía por qué en una de ellas estaban abrazados. Ahsoka apago el holo transmisor y se durmió. En el templo todos estaban más tranquilos, así que el Canciller y algunos senadores y el Canciller se retiraron, solo quedaron Lux, Padme y Ashara, vieron un rato más la imagen. Ahsoka se levantó muy agitada y sudando, fue a ver a Wendy y después fue a despertar Carlack, cuidando de no molestar a Kibo.

Ahsoka: (susurrando) ¡Carlack despierta! ¡Carlack!

Carlack: (se levanta y talla sus ojos, susurrando) ¿Qué pasa Ahsoka?

Ahsoka: (susurrando) ven conmigo.

Carlack: (se levanta y la sigue a la sala) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despertaste? son las 2:00 a.m.

Ahsoka: (preocupada) tuve una visión de la fuerza, en ella veía el crucero del general Grievous afuera de la estación y venia por los niños (sollozando).

Carlack: (pone su mano en el hombro de Ahsoka) tranquilízate, dijiste que las visiones no siempre son exactas, tal vez solo sea la preocupación de la guerra.

Llega Gin de sorpresa, y los dos jóvenes corren a abrazarlo.

Gin: (pone sus manos en los hombros de Ahsoka) escuche lo que dijiste y no tienes por qué preocuparte, como dice Carlack, que la guerra llegue aquí y nos arrastre, y tú quieres protegernos, pero ya no debes pelear más (la abraza).

Ahsoka: (responde el abrazo) gracias Gin, tratare de no pensar en ello.

Gin: (desase el abrazo) por cierto despierte a los niños hay dos noticias que debo darles, esto cambiará nuestras vidas.

En el templo se miran unos a otros y continúan viendo, los yunglings se quedaron dormidos, Quilan y Ventress se llevaron a los niños. Carlack y Ahsoka van a las habitaciones y despiertan a los niños, regresan a la sala y los mellizos corren a abrazar a su padre.

Gin: bueno, comencemos, esto nos cambiara la vida a todos (le da a Ahsoka unos papeles, sonríe).

Ahsoka: (lee y después de un rato grita y saltan) ¡Ahhh! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De verdad Gin? ¿Es enserio?

Carlack: (curioso) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es en serio?

Gin: son papeles de adopción, me gustaría adoptar a Ahsoka como mi hija legal.

Wendy: (emocionada) ¿de verdad papá?

Kibo: ¡eso sería genial!

Ahsoka: (nerviosa) si, solo que hay un problema con eso.

Todos: ¿un problema?

Ahsoka: si, bueno me gustaría ser de la familia pero, yo tengo algo que contarles, yo… yo… yo soy la heredera a la corona de Shili.

Todos: ¿QUE?

Gin: (alterado) bien ahora explícame ¿qué está pasando?

Ahsoka: si bueno, mi madre era la reina y mi gemela y yo las princesas.

Wendy: (ojos brillantes, tipo anime) ¿tienes una hermana?

Ahsoka: si, pero está muerta (baja la cabeza).

Carlack: bueno, no importa si te adoptamos, no pierdes el derecho a tener la corona, ¿Qué nadie lo sabía?

Todos: (gotita, estilo anime) no, nadie más que tú lo sabía.

Gin: (calmado) bueno entonces ¿qué dices, formas parte de la familia?

Ahsoka: (abraza a Gin) ¡claro que sí!

Gin: bueno cuando lleguemos a la Luna de Endor haremos la solicitud de adopción a la corte.

Todos: ¿Luna de Endor?

Ahsoka: ¿trabajaremos en una luna neutral?

Gin: (sonriente) no, viviremos en una luna neutral.

Todos: ¿QUE?

Gin: si, mañana darán el anuncio de desalojo de la estación por reparaciones y mientras debemos vivir en algún lado, así que nos han dado asilo en la Luna de Endor, pero nosotros nos quedaremos ahí definitivamente, era una sorpresa, pero en los años que vivimos aquí pude juntar el dinero suficiente para comprar un casa grande donde podremos tener un taller mejor y como es un planeta neutral no habrá problema con reparar naves de cualquier persona.

Carlack: ¡es asombroso!

Gin: (bosteza) bueno ahora a dormir, mañana empacaremos.

Todos se fueron a dormir. En el templo no podían creerlo, si se iban a vivir a un planeta neutral significaría que no podrían llevar de regreso a Ahsoka a menos que ella lo quisiera de otra forma seria un secuestro.

* * *

En la casa del Canciller…

Las ventanas de la habitación en la que estaba se cierran y Palpatine toma su capa negra se cubre con ella y sus ojos se tornan de color amarillo comenzando su etapa como Darth Sidious, y comienza una llamada.

Darth Sidious: Dooku espero que ya hallas encontrado la ubicación de la niña.

Dooku: no maestro, pero he mandado a Grievous a la estación La Rueda, por los dos usuarios de la fuerza, serán nuevos aprendices.

Darth Sidious: excelente, que sea rápido los jedi no los han detectado a los usuarios, están muy ocupados con el asunto de tu sobrina, por cierto…está en la misma estación que los dos usuarios.

Dooku: (sorprendido) ¿QUE?, ¡Pero Grievous está en camino con una flota de ataque!

Darth Sidious: (sobre saltado) ¡INUTIL! ¡CONTACTA A GRIEVOUS ANTES DE QUE COMIENZE EL ATAQUE!

Dooku: así será maestro. Le agradezco su ayuda con este problema personal

Darth Sidious: no agradezcas, es la hija de Finny después de todo, y será bueno tener menos preocupaciones para el momento final, además era una buena carta para atraer a Skywalker al lado oscuro.

La llamada se corta y los ojos de Sidious se vuelven azules, volviendo a la fase como Palpatine, finalmente se va a dormir.

* * *

En el templo…

Anakin: (alterado) ¡NO PUEDE IR A UNA LUNA NEUTRAL!

Maestro Yoda: (tranquilo) la situación preocupante es, a una luna neutral ir no puede, si la traemos en contra su voluntad un secuestro será.

Lux: (alterado) ¿Cuánto tarda en llegar el maestro Fisto?

Cósmica: (molesta, cruza los brazos) como, unas doce horas. Aunque vaya a en hiper-espacio no llegara como por arte de magia.

Windu: será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana tendremos un día largo con intentar convérsela de volver y evitar que esas personas la adopten.

Kid Adi Mundi: (preocupado) eso sin contar que tal vez los separatistas también estén en camino o nos los encontremos en el camino.

Shaak Tii: (le da un codazo a Mundi) no digas eso, nada malo pasara.

Todos se retiran, Anakin acompaño a Padme a su departamento, la senadora Ashara se quedó en el templo con Luminara; Lux y Saw igual pero en las habitaciones que les prestaron en el templo, como nuevo senador debía comprar un lugar para vivir, y Saw decidió quedarse para saber que pasaba con Ahsoka. Shaak Tii y Mundi se fueron juntos.

* * *

Shaak Tii y Mundi...

Shaak Tii: (molesta) Kid, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así en este momento?

Kid Adi Mundi: (arrepentido) solo estoy viendo las posibilidades, además no se supone que debes estar calmada, los jedi no formamos vínculos ni con los familiares que tengamos en el templo.

Shaak Tii: (triste) habla por ti, tú no tienes familiares en el templo, además eso nunca te detuvo para formar lo nuestro ¿o sí?

Kid Adi mundi: (sonriente) bien, bien tú ganas esta vez (la estrella contra la pared y la besa)

Shaak Tii: (lo aparta) basta, alguien podría vernos.

Kid Adi Mundi: nadie nos vera, hemos estado escondiéndonos por 20 años, además no somos los únicos, también están Fisto y Aayla.

Shaak Tii: ¡ohh vamos!

Kid Adi Mundi: supondré que ya no estas molesta. Sabes cuando tu sobrina regrese deberíamos contarle.

Shaak Tii: tal vez no lo tome bien. Aun no entiendo ¿cómo terminamos así?, sobre todo porque tienes cinco esposas con familias, siempre creí que te enamorarías de alguna de ellas y abandonarías la orden.

Kid Adi Mundi: (ríe) no, siempre te amé y jamás dejare de hacerlo, aunque esté prohibido y sabes que estoy casado solo porque mi raza está en peligro de extinción. El maestro Yoda nos tolera porque sabemos separar nuestros sentimientos del trabajo.

Shaak Tii: él sabe todo lo que pasa aquí y con cada uno de nosotros, aunque admito que en algún punto de nuestra relación me sentí celosa de ellas.

Kid Adi Mundi: (sorprendido y sonriente) ¿así? Nunca creí que la gran maestra Shaak Tii se sintiera así.

Shaak Tii: (avergonzada) ¡ohh! cállate (se van)

* * *

Quilan Voz y Ventress…

Ventress: (susurrando) estos niños son bastante pesados.

Quilan: (susurrando) si, pero son muy inteligentes, ellos crearon el aparato con el que rastreamos a Ahsoka.

Ventress: (enojada) ¿entonces por qué Skywalker me trajo aquí?

Quilan: (aguantándose la risa) lo mismo le preguntamos pero no respondió, pero me agrada que estés aquí hubiera tardado más tiempo en verte (la abraza).

Ventress: (lo abraza) lo único que no le conté a Ahsoka, fue de nosotros.

Quilan: vamos, ahí que descansar mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar de ello.

Ventress: (lo sigue) bien, al menos me dieron un dormitorio y no una celda (ríen).

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. La cámara y la sala del templo jedi…

Todos se levantaron y las personas ajenas al templo llegaron alrededor de las siete de la mañana, incluyendo los yunglings y también algunos clones de la 501, se dirigieron a la sala donde estuvieron el día anterior, una vez reunidos todos Zatt comenzó a activar la máquina y las celdas. Una vez activado todo el equipo comenzó a verse una imagen.

Se encontraba Ahsoka en la sala, vestía el vestido lila, con los botines y el suéter blanco que compro en Mon Cala.

Lux: (boquiabierto) _¡se ve muy bella!_

Ahsoka: ¿están listos? Ya comenzó la reunión.

Gin: ya estamos listos, ahora vamos a la plaza y cuando regresemos terminaremos de empacar.

Carlack: (aprieta el botón para abrir la puerta) vamos.

Administrador: (sube a una plataforma) ¡todos atención! Primero que nada gracias por venir a esta reunión de emergencia, hay una noticia muy importante que comunicarles a todas la personas que habitan La Rueda.

Shara: (con una bebe en brazos) ¿y qué es?

Administrador: la estación recibirá mantenimiento, esta vez será completo por lo que nos han pedido que desalojemos, nos darán asilo en la Luna de Endor.

Todos comienzan a murmurar y posteriormente a retirarse, los Merty regresaron a casa y continuaron empacando, una vez que tuvieron las maletas listas fueron a su nave y las acomodaron, volvieron y con ayuda de la fuerza los niños movieron algunos muebles.

Maestro Yoda: (sorprendido) interesante es, dos niño con sensibilidad a la fuerza hay, traer a todos al templo debemos.

O-Mer: (cabeza agachada y dientes ligeramente apretados) _así que esa era su razón para que no regresar._ Bueno, pero ¿no creen que eso la moleste?

Anakin: ella siempre tuvo apego a los niños pequeños, si convencemos a los niños de unirse a jedi, tal vez ella regrese por su propia voluntad.

Lux: tal vez, pero si no, se irán lejos y comenzara la búsqueda de nuevo.

Ahsoka y los mellizos llevaban las últimas cajas de herramientas a la nave, los tres sintieron algo extraño en la fuerza y voltearon a mirar por el cristal-ventana.

Ahsoka: (retrocedió, abre los ojos sorprendida) ¡No puede ser! ¡El Malevolencia!

Ante su afirmación todos en la sala del templo viraron sorprendidos y horrorizados, aún faltaba para que el maestro Fisto llegara hasta la estación…

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo. La verdad quería seguir escribiendo pero me pareció más divertido dejarlos en suspenso. ¡Perdonen!**

 **¿Cómo les parecieron mis parejas sorpresa? En realidad no se sisea verdad lo de Shaak Tii y Mundi, pero de Ventress y Quilan si, por la novela aprendiz de la oscuridad.**

 **¡Adiós! Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Ataque

**¡Hola! Comencemos con un nuevo capítulo, en realidad el octavo. Bueno ya lo saben pero debo ponerlo por eso de los derechos de autor. Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim. En este capítulo usare nombres que pertenecen a la serie de star vs. del mal, aclarando que esta otra serie no me pertenece y es propiedad de** **Daron Nefcy** **, y la descripción de los personajes es totalmente mía, solo tomo los nombres. Este es un escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y del final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, soló el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 8 Ataque

Resumen:

Con el invento de los yunglings encuentran a Ahsoka Tano en la estación espacial La Rueda, después de observar su nueva vida y a los niños que viven con ella, los jedi se preparaba para llevarla de vuelta a Coruscant, sin embargo antes de que el Maestro Fisto llegara Ahsoka vio el Malevolencia afuera de la estación.

* * *

En la estación…

Ahsoka: (espantada) niños dejen las cajas y corramos con Gin y el administrador.

Wendy: (corren todos) ¿Ahsoka que está pasando? ¿Por qué se siente algo muy extraño y oscuro? ¿Qué es esa nave?

Ahsoka: (corriendo) GIN, TENEMOS GRANDES PROBLEMAS.

Gin: (sorprendido) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Ahsoka: (se detienen todos) Gin, el Malevolencia está aquí.

Gin: (sorprendido) ¿Qué?, Hay que avisar a los demás (salen corriendo).

* * *

En el templo Jedi…

Los maestros se encontraban discutiendo a través de un holograma con Kid Fisto y entre ellos.

Anakin: (alterado) El malevolencia está en la estación, la flota del maestro Fisto no será suficiente, bebo ir para traerla devuelta.

Windu: (enojado) no, Skywalker debes quedarte, si vas tal vez la pongas en peligro a ella y las personas que viven ahí.

Fisto: (preocupado) que venga, no podre luchar con Grievous, sacar los civiles y buscarla a la vez, mande a Skywalker y a Kenobi.

Maestro Yoda: (tranquilo) la situación preocupante es, enviarlos debemos, sus legiones listas debe estar ya.

Anakin, Obi-wan y Rex salen de la sala y se dirigen a sus legiones, abordan los cruceros y saltan a hiper-espacio. Nadie pregunto nada pues ya todos saben de qué se trata, en especial los soldados de la 501.

* * *

En la estación…

Administrador: no puede ser, ¿acaso nos atacaran?

Ahsoka: no lo sé usualmente si no atacan es porque ese lugar será el campo de batalla y si atacan es por buscan a alguien o algo.

Carlack: (espantado y con los ojos muy abiertos) ¡Mis hermanos!

Administrador: (confundido) ¿Qué tienen que dos niños en esto?

Gin: (nervioso) son niños muy especiales.

Administrador: bueno no queda otro remedio (aprieta un botón rojo) este botón es la alarma de ataque (comienza a sonar) ahora todos lo saben.

* * *

En el Malevolencia y la estación…

Grievous: prepárense para abordar y cuando lo hagan busque a los niños con más milicrones de los normales.

Droides: entendido.

Una vez que el Malevolencia está anclado a la estación, los droides comienzan a salir y a disparar, la gente comienza a gritar y a correr hacia el otro extremo de la estación hacia la bahía de carga donde estaban las naves más pequeñas.

Ahsoka: abordaron, ya están aquí, será mejor que abordemos naves y salgamos.

Carlack: ¿la Republica vendrá no es así?

Ahsoka: no lo sé, pero es posible que también hayan detectado a los mellizos.

Gin: vayamos a la nave, tenemos que irnos mientras podamos.

Ahsoka: vayan ustedes, tengo que ver que los demás salgan.

Administrador: no creo que puedas hacer mucho, necesitas la habilidad de un jedi para hacerle frente a Grievous.

Gin: Ahsoka, ya no tienes que pelear más la republica vendrá, ellos se encargaran, ahora vámonos.

Administrador: (confundido) no entiendo ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ahsoka: mi nombre es Ahsoka Tano, soy una ex jedi (toma a Gin de los hombros) Gin escucha, que ya no sea jedi no significa que deba dejarlos morir.

Carlack: te ayudare, hay blasters en la casa te los daré y luego ayudare a los otros a salir.

Ahsoka y gin salen corriendo de la habitación hacia la casa, en el camino se encuentran con los otros habitantes alterados y los esquivan, llegan a la casa y Carlack abre una trampilla y saca dos blasters y varias cargas, se las entrega a Ahsoka, escuchan ruidos, voltean y ven a los mellizos, posteriormente a Gin y salen corriendo de la casa.

Carlack: ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que irían a la nave, Grievous está buscando a los niños y no se detendrá hasta encontrarlos.

Gin: (cansado y jadeando) lo sé pero ellos se me escaparon.

Ahsoka: (se detiene) alto ¿escuchan?

Todos: (se detienen) si, ¿Qué eso? suena a pasos de droides.

Ahsoka: rápido a la ventilación (todos entran a un ducto de ventilación). Escuchen con atención, saldré de aquí y llamare la atención de los droides cuando me hayan seguido deberán salir e irse de aquí, si no estoy en la nave antes de que ellos lleguen tiene que salir de aquí.

Wendy y Kibo: (sollozando) ¡no Ahsoka, por favor ven con nosotros!

Ahsoka: (se quita un collar de cuello y una pulsera de la muñeca derecha, se la da a los niños) tomen, así sabrán que regresare, este collar y pulsera me las regalaron Anakin y Padme cuando cumplí 15 años.

Gin: ¿estas segura? son importantes para ti.

Carlack: (las observa) son muy hermosas, las dos tiene lunas de cristal entre azul y morado; y las cadenas son de oro.

Wendy y Kibo: (sollozando) Ahsoka, no vallas, por favor.

Ahsoka: (pasa su mano enfrente de la cara de los niños) tranquilos, shh… ahora duerman un rato (los niños se quedaron dormidos)

Gin: (sorprendido) ¿Qué les hiciste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, sabes sería muy útil que hicieras eso cuando no quieren dormir.

Ahsoka: lleven a los niños a la nave, ¿listos?

Ahsoka sale de un brinco de la ventilación, da una mortal en el aire y cae en medio de los droides, comienza a dispararles y a golpearlos, corre hacia la parte trasera de la estación. Mientras tanto Gin y Carlack salen con los niños en brazos y corren al hangar, en el camino se encuentran a muchas personas hiendo al mismo lugar.

* * *

En el crucero de Kid Fisto…

El crucero salió del hiper-espacio solo para encontrar el Malevolencia anclado a la estación. En el solo estaba Fisto, pues a su padawan Cósmica no le fue permitido ir, por la cercanía que tenía con Ahsoka.

Fisto: (serio) que el escuadrón azul y el escuadrón rojo se preparen para salir en naves casa, capitán preparen naves para transportar a los clones y a mí, subiremos a la gente y la traerán a los barcos, la nave de Skywalker y Kenobi no tardaran en llegar.

Capitán: si señor (se retira)

Fisto: (teclea una clave en la computadora, aparecen en holograma Anakin y Obi-wan) hemos llegado a la estación, pero el Malevolencia está anclado a la estación, apresúrense, me voy tengo que abordar.

Anakin: (serio y enojado) llegaremos en unos momentos, gracias maestro Fisto.

* * *

En el Resolución…

Anakin: (dando de vueltas) _Espero que este bien._ ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para salir de hiper-espacio? Rex prepárense para la batalla.

Rex: sí señor, también buscaremos a la comandante (se retira)

Obi-wan: (pone una mano en el hombro de Anakin) tranquilízate, ella estará bien, además si te ve en ese estado se burlara de ti hasta que sean ancianos.

Anakin: (encoje los hombros al imaginarse la escena) si tienes razón ella jamás dejara que lo olvide, me molestara para siempre.

* * *

En la estación espacial…

Ahsoka corría hacia el Malevolencia y detrás de ella varios droides estándar, se volteo y disparo a cada uno de ellos acertando a todos en el primer disparo, cuando acabo con ellos regreso por el mismo camino por donde había llegado, esperaba poder llegar con los otros.

En el hangar las naves para sacar a la gente aterrizaban, hubo una cuantas miradas de confusión por parte de los habitantes, pero todo se calmó cuando vieron descender a los clones, después de eso rápidamente abordaron las naves, estas despegaron para llevar a la gente al crucero del maestro Fisto, algunos otros abordaron sus naves y se le permitió ir al crucero. Del hiper-espacio salió el Resolución, comenzaron a despegar naves casas, unas protegían a las naves con los habitantes y otras se concentraban en una batalla aérea contra los droides buitre. Anakin y Obi-wan tomaron una nave y descendieron en el hangar de la estación, cuando llegaron se encontraron una batalla entre droides clones y el maestro Fisto, y gente subiendo a las naves.

Anakin: (saca su sable, comienza a desviar disparos. Una sonrisa burlona) parece que necesitas una mano Fisto.

Fisto: (sonriente) es bueno verlos, Obi-wan hay mucha gente que aún debe subir a las naves, ayúdalas; Skywalwer tu ve a buscar a Ahsoka.

Obi-wan: (corre hacia la gente) Anakin ten cuidado y no hagas nada imprudente.

Anakin: (corre) ¡no prometo nada!

* * *

Del otro lado de la estación…

Ahsoka corría hacia el hangar, pero se detuvo al encontrar a un niño pequeño, compañero de clase de Wendy y Kibo, lo tomo en sus brazos y continúo su camino, no avanzo mucho cuando se encontró de frente con el general Grievous y detrás de él llego Anakin.

Grievous: vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? A Skywalker y a su pequeño padawan, esta vez no interferían en la nueva adquisición de mi maestro.

Anakin: (feliz y preocupado) ¡Ahsoka! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ve con Fisto y Obi-wan! ¡Pondré a Grievous en su lugar!

Ahsoka: (feliz y confundida) ¡Esta bien! ¡Anakin ten cuidado! (corre con el niño).

* * *

En el templo…

Plo koon: _pequeña Ahsoka, finalmente te encontramos, muy pronto volverás a casa, al templo._ Maestro Yoda finalmente la encontramos.

Maestro Yoda: encontrarla hemos, en un peligro está el general Grievous en la estación esta y a la gente salvar debemos.

Saw: (se acerca a los maestros) mmm… disculpe ¿pero cómo se defenderá Ahsoka, si ustedes tienen sus sables de luz?

Todos: (se miran mutuamente) ¡ES VERDAD!

Lux: (alterado) ¿no le regresaron sus sables de luz?

Windu: (enojado) ¡Infinita! ¡Trae los sables de luz de Ahsoka!

Infinita: (sale corriendo) en seguida maestro.

Shaak Ti: (ansiosa) preparare mi nave, que Infinita me vea en el hangar.

Kid Adi Mundi: (la toma por el brazo) ¡espera! ¡Si vas sola, en esa pequeña nave y sin protección te mataran!

Ventress: (noquea a Shaak Ti con la fuerza) ¡listo! ¡No ira a ningún lado!

Kid Adi Mundi: (atrapa a Shaak Ti) ¡gracias! ¡Aunque no tenías que noquearla!

Quilan: ¿no crees que te excediste un poco?

Maestro Yoda: (golpea el suelo con su bastón) ¡suficiente! Calmarse deben, maestro Mundi llevar a la maestra Shaak Ti al ala medica ahora, Ventress hablar contigo más tarde haré.

* * *

En la estación espacial…

Después de que Ahsoka comenzara a correr, comenzó una pelea entre Grievous y Anakin, no se quedaron en una solo lugar y prácticamente iban a tras de Ahsoka, ella salto y corrió con los clones les entrego al niño y volvió para ayudar a Anakin y de la nada el cuerpo de Anakin impacto contra ella, Ahsoka lo movió, se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente, Grievous salto hacia ellos listo para matarlos y así como salto fue lanzado con la fuerza, Ahsoka volteo y vio a los mellizos, se levantó y con ayuda de los niños arrastro a Anakin hasta una nave de transporte, ella corío para enfrentar a Grievous y los niños la siguieron, pero ella no lo noto hasta que estaba frente a Grievous.

Grievous: vaya realmente eres descuidada, me trajiste a los niños de la fuera.

Ahsoka: (voltea, abre los ojos) ¿QUE HACE AQUÍ? ¡VAYAN CON GIN AHORA!

Carlack: (llega y abraza a los niños) ¡vámonos! (comienzan a correr hacia la nave)

Grievous: (intenta seguirlos) ¿A dónde creen que van?

Ahsoka: (se interpone) ¡Tu no iras a ningún lado!

Grievous intenta golpearla, Ahsoka se agacha y lo empuja con la fuerza se lanza con una patada y lo aleja aún más, el vestido que llevaba no le ayudaba mucho, Grievous saco dos sables de luz y comienza a girarlos, se acerca a Ahsoka y ella apenas puede esquivarlos, se desliza debajo de él y le arrebata los otros dos sables de luz que guarda, ahora comienza una pelea más pareja. Obi-wan y Fisto terminan de ayudar a la gente y suben a las naves, verifica que nadie se quede y ve la nave de los Merty

Obi-wan: ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO? ¡VÁYANSE YA!

Gin: ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO A MI FAMILIA!

Obi-wan: (los ve a lo lejos, los señala con su dedo) ¡AHÍ ESTAN! ¡SUBAN Y VAYANSE! ¡LOS VERE EN EL RESOLUCIÓN!

Carlack: ¡AHSOKA ESTA PELEANDO CON GRIEVOUS!

Obi-wan y Fisto: ¿QUE?

Ahsoka aventó a Grievous lo más lejos que pudo, salió corriendo al hangar, cuando tú a su vista nave de los Merty salto con ayuda de la fuerza callo en la compuerta de la nave, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso un droide le disparo con un inmovilizador y Ahsoka callo al hangar nuevamente, Carlack intento regresar por ella, pero la nave se cerró antes y Obi-wan intento saltar, pero los droides comenzaron a disparar deteniendo su intento de rescate, ambas naves se dirigieron al Resolución, teniendo que dejar a Ahsoka en la estación y en manos de Grievous.

* * *

En el Resolución…

Las naves de transporte aterrizan y la gente comienza a descender, no tardo mucho tiempo para que la nave de los Merty aterrizará y ellos bajaran, Anakin ya despierto se dirige a ellos.

Anakin: (preocupado) Soy el general Anakin Skywalker, sé que con ustedes vivía la togruta Ahsoka Tano, y me gustaría saber ¿dónde está?

Carlack: (agacha la cabeza) Soy Carlack Merty, antes de que pudiéramos salir Ahsoka brinco, pero un droide disparo un inmovilizador y ella callo nuevamente.

Anakin: (toma a Carlack por la camisa y lo estrella contra la nave) ¿POR QUÉ NO LA AYUDASTE? ¿Por qué NO REGRESASTE POR ELLA?

Obi-wan: (decepcionado) Anakin, cálmate y suelta al joven ¡ahora!, también vio lo que paso, pero los droides comenzaron a disparar y tuvimos que salir de ahí.

Anakin: (sulta a Carlack) yo, lo siento chico, no quería ser agresivo.

Gin: (se acerca con los mellizos tras de él) sabemos cómo se siente, además Ahsoka dijo que usted haría eso si le pasaba algo.

Obi-wan: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Carlack: (respirando normalmente) Ahsoka no hablo de todos los jedi que conoció en especial del maestro Skywalker, dijo que era como un hermano mayor para ella y que fue quien la salvo de ser ejecutada.

Fisto: (se acerca a Gin) bien ahora que ya somos amigos, ¿Por qué no salen los dos pequeños que se ocultan tras usted?

Kibo y Wendy: (salen, cada uno de cada lado de Gin) ¿quién es usted? ¿Y cómo sabe que estábamos atrás de papá?

Fisto: (se agacha y sonríe) Mi nombre es Kid Fisto, pude sentir su miedo atreves de la fuerza, ustedes dos son sensibles a ella, ¿les gustaría venir al templo, para convertirse en jedi?

Obi-wan y Anakin: (sorprendidos) ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Obi-wan: (pone su mano en su barbilla) sé que Anakin no es muy bueno para eso, pero ni siquiera yo los sentí, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Anakin: (ligeramente ofendido) ¡OYE!

Wnedy: (da un paso al frente) lo sabemos, pero decidimos quedarnos con nuestra familia, y Ahsoka no enseño a ocultar nuestra presencia.

Fisto: ya veo, pero ayudarlos en lo que rescatamos a Ahsoka.

Kibo: (mira a Wendy) está bien.

* * *

En la estación espacial…

Los droides comienzan a buscar cosas de valor y entre las cajas encuentra a Ahsoka inconsciente, Grievous se acerca.

Grievous: (enojado) droides inútiles, muévanse, ¿Qué están haciendo? (se sorprende al ver a Ahsoka inconsciente, activa su sable de luz)

(Entra una holo llamada del Conde Dooku)

Dooku: (preocupado) ¿has comenzado el ataque?

Grievous: ya lo he terminado, mi lord, y además obtuve un bono extra, (muestra a Ahsoka) la expadawan de Skywalker

Dooku: (sorprendido, sonríe) excelente, tráela ante mí, la quiero intacta.

Grievous: (confundido) así será mi lord.

Dooku: te veré en Raxus, en mi residencia privada.

Se corta la llamada, toma a Ahsoka y la lleva al Malevolencia, la sujeta por las muñecas con esposa sujetas a la pared y se retira al puente.

Grievous: ¡a Raxus!

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el final del octavo capítulo. Lo volví a dejar en suspenso, perdónenme.**

 **Y lamento mucho el retrasó, intentare subir capítulos más seguido.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Escape

**¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, fue realmente largo pero comencemos con el noveno capítulo. Bueno ya lo saben pero debo ponerlo por eso de los derechos de autor. Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim. En este capítulo usare nombres que pertenecen a la serie de star vs. del mal, aclarando que esta otra serie no me pertenece y es propiedad de** **Daron Nefcy** **, y la descripción de los personajes es totalmente mía, solo tomo los nombres. Este es un escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y del final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, soló el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 9 Escape

* * *

Resumen:

Finalmente los miembros del consejo y sus allegados pudieron encontrar a Ahsoka Tano, tras un duro enfrentamiento con el General Grievous lograron poner a salvo a la gente de la rueda, pero fallando totalmente en regresar a Ahsoka al templo.

* * *

En el resolución…

La familia Merty fue llevada ante el consejo, atreves de un holograma, para que el Maestro Yoda y el maestro Windu analizaran su potencial en la Fuerza y así decidieran sobre ofrecerles entrar a la orden o no.

Maestro Yoda: (extiende su mano) fuertes en la Fuerza son, entrenamiento previo han tenido, ocultar su poder inútil es.

Wendy: (abrazado de las piernas de su padre) ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Windu: (serio) miedo, ciento miedo y confusión en ambos, también preocupación hacia Ahsoka, ella los entreno, es buena entrenando a los otros, apuesto a que será una de las maestra más jóvenes de la orden.

Kibo: (camina al frente con decisión y con el ceño fruncido) ustedes nos quieren en la orden para atraerla de ella, ¿no es así?

Anakin: (detiene al niño, nervioso) Maestros él no tiene idea de lo que dice, es solo un pequeño.

Fisto: (entre risas) No te molestes en negarlo Skywalker, el dio en el blanco, aunque debo admitir que es realmente sorprendente que lo haya notado.

Gin: (enojado) ¿entonces, es verdad?

Obi-wan: si así es y sería más fácil si no se resistieran, Ahsoka encontrara la forma de regresar a Coruscant por sí sola, siempre lo hace.

Wendy: (sale detrás de su padre) ¡Hecho! Iremos a la orden, si es verdad entonces ella regresara, ayudaremos en su trampa.

Merty: (sorprendidos) ¡Wendy!

Windu: excelente, los esperaremos en el templo (corta la trasmisión).

Los jedi y los Merty salen del puente, y se van a sus habitaciones asignadas, comienzan a prepararse para llegar a al templo.

* * *

En el Malevolencia…

Ahsoka se encontraba atada a la pared de una pequeña celda, aun inconsciente, escucha voces llamándola y lentamente comienza a despertar, hasta que lo hace completamente y se da cuenta de que esta en una celda, comienza a moverse e intenta liberarse lentamente, fracasando totalmente. Después de unos momentos entra Grievous.

Grievous: (se acerca a Ahsoka) vaya joven jedi, finalmente estas despierta.

Ahsoka: (gruñe) ¿Qué es lo que quieres Grievous?, ¿Qué hiciste con la gente de La Rueda?, ¿Y qué hiciste con Anakin?

Grievous: (ríe) te alegrara saber que pudieron escapar, pero tú no has corrido con tanta suerte, ahora déjame hablarte de tu destino, te llevare ante el Conde Dooku en Raxus, parece que has estado ahí antes.

Ahsoka: (abre los ojos muy sorprendida) ¡Sueñas si crees que eso pasara!

Grievous: (ríe) no podrás escapar una tercera vez (sale de la celda).

* * *

En el senado…

Lux se encontraba sentado en su oficina, se supone que debía revisar las propuestas para una nueva ley de seguridad interior, pero su mente se encontraba divagando, pensaba en cierta togrutan, de la nada una almohada impacto con su cara derivándolo hacia atrás con todo y asiento, tirando los papeles que tenía en el escritorio y en las manos.

Saw: (reí a carcajadas) Hoy tienes la guardia baja, hace meses que no te golpeaban los objetos que te lanzaba, relájate sé que nos tuvimos que venir antes por la votación, pero Skywalker volverá y la traerá consigo sana y salva como siempre.

Lux: (se levanta) tienes razón, ¡Pero no tenías que lanzarme una almohada!, ¡No soy un tablero de tiro al blanco!

Saw: (reí) necesitas relajarte un poco, porque no vamos a buscar un lugar para vivir, después de todo ahora soy tu escolta, y no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

Lux: (irritado) bien, solo déjame recoger los papeles que tire (comienza a recogerlos, y ve un papel en específico) ¡¿ahhh?!… ¡espera!

Saw: ¿qué? (ve el documento) ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Quién es Barriss Offee? Vaya debió haber hecho algo muy malo si están proponiendo su ejecución.

Lux: (enojado) ella es la culpable del lio por el que tuvo que pasar Ahsoka, hace unas semanas, ¿recuerdas, la confesión pública que hizo?

Saw: (disgustado) si ya me acorde, ¿votaras para que la ejecuten?

Lux: no lo sé, se lo que hizo pero no creo que a Ahsoka le gustaría que fuera ejecutada, pero tampoco me gustaría que saliera libre como si nada.

Saw: bien entonces vota para que no la ejecuten, ya si deciden ejecutarla al menos no tendrás que ver, ahora busquemos un lugar para vivir, se siente extraño vivir entre tantos jedi.

Lux: (divertido) bien vamos.

* * *

En el templo jedi…

Todos se encontraban atentos al video de las celdas, en la habitación había muchas emociones, muy variadas iban desde el enojo hasta el temor.

Yunglings: (preocupados) Maestro Yoda ¿Qué va pasar ahora?

Maestro Yoda: (cierra los ojos) su destino incierto ahora es, en las manos de Grievous ha caído salvarla debemos.

Windu: (furioso) parece que ganaron la carrera, ahora realmente tenemos un problema y una carta para voltear esto a nuestro favor.

Kid Adi Mundi: (se acerca a Shaak Ti) ¿Shaak Ti estas bien? No te vez bien.

Shaak Ti: (en shock, asienta con la cabeza)

Ventress: pues no se ve muy bien que digamos, creo que sería bueno llevarla al área médica.

Kid Adi Mundi: tienes razón (la carga estilo nupcial y sale con ella).

Plo konn: avisare al Canciller (se retira).

Infinita: (entra) Maestro aquí están los sables, los centinelas no me dejaban pasar, hasta que explique era órdenes del consejo y aun así me registraron… ¿Qué paso?, ¿de qué me perdí?

Helia: (triste) Grievous tiene a Ahsoka y la llevara a Raxus con Dooku.

Infinita: (sorprendida) ¿QUE? ¿CÓMO PASO ESTO?

* * *

En el Malevolencia…

Ahsoka seguía atada, cerró los ojos y se conectó a la fuerza, medito un rato, después abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver una figura que parecía humana, no era muy visible, pero pudo ver un hombre humano, parecía vestir camisa blanca pantalones y botas negras, tenía cabello negro y ojos azules.

Ahsoka: ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

Figura: solo viene a verte, siempre te he observado, desde el día en que naciste, cuando te convertiste en yungling, en padawan y ahora.

Ahsoka: (confundida) bien, ¡eso es extraño!, pero aun así no ha respondido ¿Quién eres?, ¿y por qué no tienes una forma definida?, (nerviosa) ¿eres un fantasma de la fuerza?

Figura: (se acerca a ella) digamos que sí. Cambiando de tema, parece que has olvidado la pequeña navaja que tienes en tu bota izquierda, úsala y sal de aquí.

Ahsoka: (abre los ojos sorprendida) ¿pero cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Figura: te lo dije te he observado durante toda tu vida, además mira tus pies no están atados, apresúrate (comienza a desaparecer) te veré luego.

Ahsoka: ¡ESPERA! (balance sus pies hasta tenerlos en su cabeza, saca la navaja y comienza a forzar la cerradura, se abre la primera y comienza con la segunda).

Una vez libre, Ahsoka corre por los pasillos derivando con la fuerza a los droides que encuentra en su camino, las alarmas comienzan a sonar y ella continua corriendo en el camino encuentra a mas droides al igual que a los otros los derriba tanto con la fuerza como con sus habilidades marciales, llega a unas capsulas de escape y sube una de ellas, tuvo mucha suerte de cruzarse con Grievous, la capsula se dispara.

Grievous: (furioso) ¡SON UNOS INUTILES! RASTREN LA CAPSULA Y TRAIGANLA DE VUELTA.

Droide: entendido.

* * *

En el senado…

El maestro Plo koon iba caminando hacia la oficina del Canciller, de la nada se encontró con Lux y Saw.

Lux: (nervioso) Maestro Plo koon, es un gusto verlo, ¿que lo trae por aquí?

Plo koon: no este nervioso joven senador, pero si quiere saber el motivo de mi visita acompáñeme a la oficina del canciller.

Lux: si maestro Plo (él y Saw lo siguen, en silencio).

Plo koon: tengo entendido que ustedes dos son amigos de Little Soka, ¿no es así?

Saw: (divertido) _esto parece divertido, el maestro Plo será como el suegro de Lux, aguarden ¿Cómo la llamo?,_ ¿Little Soka?

Plo koon: así es, la llame así cuando la traje conmigo al templo. Senador Bonteri ¿podría hablar con usted luego?

Lux: (nervioso, asustado) Cl… claro.

* * *

En la oficina del Canciller…

Entro el maestro Plo acompañado por Lux y Saw, en la oficina ya estaban Padme, Ashara, Bail y Mon, el canciller estaba sentado en su silla.

C. Palpatine: (sonriente) ¿Qué lo trae por aquí maestro jedi?

Plo koon: (entristecido) malas noticias.

Padme: ¿Qué paso?

Plo koon: la misión ha fallado, Grievous capturo a Ahsoka y ahora la llevara a Raxus con el conde Dooku.

Bail: pero ¿cómo paso esto? El general Skywalker estaba a cargo de la ayuda.

Mon: Parece que perdimos a la princesa.

Ashara: debo avisar al gobernador Roshti, el avisara a Corvala.

C. Palpatine: ¡no aún no! Supongo que realizaran un nuevo plan de rescate, ¿no es así maestro?

Plo koon: así es señor, regresare al templo (sale).

Lux: (lo sigue) Maestro Plo, por favor creo que es el momento de hablar por favor acompáñeme a tomar algo en mi oficina.

Plo koon: bien, creí que estaría asustado (van a la oficina de Lux).

* * *

En la capsula de escape…

Ahsoka estaba adentro la capsula salió disparada del malevolencia y esta choco levemente con los asteroides, como consecuencia la computadora se alteró y fijo ruta al planeta más cercano, el cual para la suerte de Ahsoka fue Tatooine. No le presto mucha atención a esto pues su mente divagaba, haciéndose miles de preguntas como: ¿Estarían bien los Merty?, ¿Los jedi notarían la sensibilidad de los niños?, ¿Anakin estaría bien?, ¿Lux estaría preocupada por ella?, ¿Volvería a ver a Lux?, ¿Ella estaría bien?, ¿Quién era el fantasma de la fuerza?

Estaba tan distraída que no noto que la capsula entraba a la atmósfera de Tatooine, por primera vez en su vida el aterrizaje no fue violento, aterrizo cerca de la casa de hermanastro de Anakin.

Ahsoka: bien, al menos es un lugar conocido, aquí hay una casa, debe haber un pueblo cerca (camino, por unos 20 minutos, hasta que encontró el pueblo, entro a una tienda de refacciones, toca la campana).

Watto: (sale) ¿Quién es y qué es lo que quiere?

Ahsoka: hola, estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude, necesito hablar con el gran Jabba, necesito su ayuda.

Watto: niña yo no puedo ayudarte, busca alguien más.

Ahsoka: (decepcionada) ohh bueno muchas gracias (da vuelta).

Watto: ¡espera! Me parece haberte visto en algún lado, ¿pero en dónde? (coloca su mano en su barbilla).

Ahsoka: (aprieta sus dientes) _¡No por favor! ¡Que no lo sepa!_

Watto: ¡Ahh! Ya me acorde, eres la jedi inculpada, eres la estudiante de Ani.

Ahsoka: (da a vuelta) así es, yo soy la jedi inculpada, soy Ahsoka Tano, espere ¿cómo llamo a Skyguy?

Watto: (se acerca a ella) ven, pasa, pasa, se bienvenida, hay mucho de qué hablar (cierra el negocio, se sientan a la mesa).

Ahsoka: (curiosa) bien ¿y de donde conoce al maestro Skywalker?

Watto: (feliz) él es un buen amigo mío, él trabajaba para mí cuando era niño, hasta que vino aquel jedi que lo llevo consigo a Coruscant, me parece que su nombre era Qui-Gon Jinn y traía a una niña, Padme ese era su nombre.

Ahsoka: (feliz) bueno parece que no se mucho sobre él, acaso ¿él era un esclavo o algo por el estilo?

Watto: (nervioso) no, no claro que no, él y su madre eran mis empleados, pero bueno ¿me contaras que paso en Coruscant?

Ahsoka le conto todo a Watto desde la misión hasta su salida del templo, la vida con los Merty, su visita a Mon Cala y la invasión a la estación, Watto escucho con atención. Después de eso la invito a pasar la noche en su casa, le asigno una habitación y le dio ropa nueva en vista de que su vestido estaba sucio y destrozado, la ropa consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa con manga hasta los hombros y unos tenis negros ( **tipo converse** ), Ahsoka se ducho y se puso la ropa nueva, salió de la habitación y se sentó a cenar con Watto y posteriormente fueron a dormir.

* * *

En el Resolución…

El Resolución salió del hiper espacio, en las ventanas se podía contemplar Coruscant y toda la gente que fue salvada de La Rueda admiraban la capital de la República, los niños Merty estaban en el puente con los maestro jedi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Anakin se sentía más cerca de Ahsoka. El Resolución comenzó a descender a la atmosfera y posteriormente a llegaron al puerto, la gente bajo y fueron llevadas a un refugio temporal, con excepción de los Merty quienes fueron llevados al templo.

* * *

En el templo jedi…

Los Merty fueron recibidos por el maestro Yoda y el maestro Windu, fueron llevados a la sala de reuniones del consejo, donde fueron examinados por el resto de los maestros, con excepción del maestro Plo, quien había ido al senado.

Una vez terminada la examinación a los mellizos Merty se les llevo con otros niños recién llegados al templo, a Gin y a Carlack se les asigno una habitación y se les dio trabajo de mecánicos en el templo. Los mellizos salieron de su nueva habitación, exploraron el templo hasta que encontraron a los amigos de Ahsoka.

Infinita: Vaya, mire los niños que vivían con Ahsoka, ¿Cómo están?

Wendy: (sorprendida) bien, ¿pero cómo saben que vivíamos con Ahsoka?

O-Mer: los vimos por las celdas de espionaje, ha por cierto soy O-Mer Ventus y ella es infinita Merny, mucho gusto.

Kibo: (se acerca y extiende su mano) igualmente, yo soy Kibo y ella es mi hermana melliza Wendy Merty.

Lec: bueno soy Lec Orland y las chicas que están a mi lado son Cósmica Linux y Helia Kilmy, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Wendy: nada solo estábamos explorando, es todo.

Helia: bueno será mejor que regresen a sus habitaciones muy pronto les dirán que deben hacer, para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Kibo: claro gracias (él y Wendy se van).

* * *

En la oficina de Lux…

Lux: (nervioso) bien maestro Plo koon, ¿de qué es lo que quería hablar?

Plo koon: (serio) vera joven senador, he podido sentir sus sentimientos hacia Little Soka y debo decirle que al principio no me gustó la idea de que sea su pretendiente, pero finalmente lo acepte, tienes mi permiso para cortejar a Little Soka.

Lux: (emocionado) no se preocupe, hare hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz y…

Plo koon: (serio) déjeme decirle que si la lastima (toma su sable de luz) lo atravesare con esto (le muestra el sable de luz) ¿ha entendido?

Lux: (asustado, firme) lo entiendo, pero eso no será necesario, ella jamás será infeliz a mi lado, así que puede dejar de preocuparse, también entiendo que fue como un padre para ella, por eso agradezco mucho su aprobación.

Plo koon: (feliz) bien joven senador ahora debo volver al templo (sale)

Saw: (hace una reverencia, entra) ¿y bien como te fue con tu suegro?

Lux: (molesto) cállate Saw, sea mejor que vallamos al templo (salen).

* * *

En el templo jedi…

El maestro Plo koon, junto con Lux y Saw llegaron al templo, de la nada dos personitas chocaron con el maestro Plo y con Lux.

Wendy: (se levanta) discúlpenos, no estábamos prestando atención, estábamos huyendo de los yunglings y…

Plo koon: no hay de que disculparse niños Merty.

Kibo: gracias Maestro Plo koon.

Lux: (curioso) ¿Por qué huían de los yunglings?

Wendy: porque nos estaban haciendo muchas preguntas sobre Ahsoka, a propósito ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Plo koon: niños ellos son el senador Lux Bonteri de Onderon y su asistente Saw Gerrera, ¿cómo saben quién soy?

Saw: (deprimido) ¡a… sis… ten… te!

Wendy: el maestro Skywalker nos dijo como eran algunos maestros y nos habló de ellos dos, pero no los describió.

Plo koon: ya veo bueno jóvenes regresen a sus dormitorios…

Petro: (Entran corriendo) ¡aquí están! ¡Oigan los encontré!

Kibo y Wendy: (salen corriendo) ¡NO, NO DE NUEVO!

Petro: (los sigue) ¡Oigan, esperen!

Plo koo, Lux y Saw: (los ven, una gotita en sus frentes).

* * *

En Tatooine…

Recién amanecía en este planeta desértico, Ahsoka despertó y fue a la cocina y encontró a Watto, ambos se sentaron a desayunar y luego se dirigieron al palacio de Jabba. Una vez ahí fueron recibidos por un hombre twi´lek quien los guió.

Jabba: (sorprendido, **la conversación será traducida por el droide de protocolo, pero no se verá esa parte** ) Joven Ahsoka, es un gusto verla de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí?

Ahsoka: Gran Jabba, fui secuestrada por el general Grievous pude escapar de él y la capsula de escape me trajo aquí y el señor Watto me ayudo, me temo que debo pedirle transporte de vuelta Coruscant.

Jabba: un transporte, una nave te daré, la deuda que tengo contigo nunca podrá ser saldada (sale el pequeño hott)

Ahsoka: (feliz) ¡hola pequeñin! ¿Cómo has estado? (lo carga)

Oloroso: (balbucea)

Ahsoka: (lo baja) muchas gracias gran Jabba.

Después de un rato Ahsoka y Watto fueron conducidos al hangar donde estaba la nave esperando, era un carguero sencillo pero estable. Ahsoka subió y se despidió de Watto, cerro la escotilla y fijo rumbo a Coruscant.

* * *

En Coruscant…

Lux y Saw buscaban un lugar para vivir, pronto encontraron una casa muy bonita, la casa tenía barrías habitaciones cada una con su baño, un pequeño hangar, una sala amplia, un comedor, una cocina y un cuarto de lavado.

Saw: (sorprendido) este lugar es enorme, podrían vivir muchas personas aquí.

Lux: si tienes razón, creo que ahora solo falta comprarla (ríe)

Saw: (ríe) supongo que eso no será problema ¿o sí?

Lux: tienes razón, ire a firmar los papeles (se va).

Después de unos minutos Lux regreso con la escritura de la casa y luego él y Saw, regresaron al templo para recoger sus cosas, dieron las gracias al consejo y regresaron a la casa, pero olvidaron u pequeño detalle, no tenían muebles. Cuando entraron vieron muchas personas, entre ellos a Padme, Bail, Mon, Riyo y Ashara.

Lux: (sorprendido) ¿qué hacen aquí y que es todo esto?

Padme: (corre y lo abraza) felicidades, finalmente tienen donde vivir, y esto es…

Riyo: el rey Dendup envió estos muebles, como un regalo, en cuanto supimos donde vivirían hicimos que lo trajeran aquí.

Bail: lamentamos haber entrado a su casa así, por favor discúlpenos.

Saw: (feliz) no hay nada que perdonar ¡esto es genial!

Mon: será mejor que nos vallamos, para que puedan descansar los veremos en el senado, haa por cierto Bail vive cerca debería y con él en caso de necesitar ayuda (salen de la casa).

Lux: (examina los muebles) estos mueble sme parecen conocidos… ¡ESTOS SON LOS MUEBLE QUE TENIA EN RAXUS!

Saw: (sorprendido) ¿pero cómo?

Lux: (saca un holocomunicador, llama al rey Dendup) señor queríamos agradecerle por él envió, ¿pero cómo obtuvo estos muebles?

Rey Dendup: (sonriente) veras Lux, cuando dejaste Raxus alguien de confianza de tus padres obtuvo los muebles de la mansión y los envió a Onderon, fueron guardado hasta hoy.

Lux: ¡Ohh! Bueno muchas gracias (corta la llamada) (Lux y Saw se fueron a descansar)

* * *

Hiper espacio…

Ahsoka se encontraba en la nave que le dio a Jabba, de la nada fue sacada del hiper espacio y ante sus ojos se encontraba una batalla entre el Malevolencia y el crucero del Maestro Fisto.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el noveno capítulo, sé que he tardado mucho en subir nuevos capítulo, pero espero que con estas vacaciones pueda subir por lo menos otro.**

 **Sé que ahora tienen algunas preguntas y tal vez ya sepan de quien se trate el fantasma dela fuerza y si no piense quien.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Corelia

**¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, fue realmente largo pero comencemos con el décimo capítulo. Bueno ya lo saben pero debo ponerlo por eso de los derechos de autor. Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim. Este es un escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y del final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, soló el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

* * *

Capítulo 10 Corelia

Resumen:

Ahsoka Tano logra escapar de las manos del general Grievous con ayuda de una misteriosa figura de la fuerza, en medio de su escape llega al planeta desértico de Tatooine donde recibe ayuda del Gran Jabba, mientras tanto los mellizos Merty son aceptados en el templo, de camino a Coruscant Ahsoka es sacada del hiper espacio visualizando dos cruceros de guerra.

* * *

En la nave de Ahsoka…

Ahsoka: (alterada) ¿pero qué rayos está pasando aquí? (enciende el comunicador) esta es Ahsoka Tano, maestro Fisto ¿me copia?

Fisto: (por el comunicador) ¡Ahsoka! ¡Es bueno saber de ti! Como veras estoy algo ocupado así que entra rápido y ten cuidado con el Malevolencia.

Ahsoka: (feliz) ¡gracias maestro Fisto!, también estoy feliz de saber de usted (aprieta algunos botones).

La nave comienza a moverse, lentamente se acerca al crucero de Fisto, de nada droides buitres comienza a atracar la nave carguera, los motores de esta comienza a fallar y comienza a caer al planeta que se encontraba debajo de ellos. Ahsoka se prepara para el impacto, abrocha su cinturón y coloca se un respirador artificial, falta muy poco, mucho botones y luces suena y comienzan a sacar chispas, comienza la turbulencia y finalmente llega el impacto.

* * *

En el crucero de Fisto…

Fisto: (serio) continúen el ataque, almirante en cuanto el ataque termine mande un casa a buscar a Ahsoka.

Almirante: sí señor.

La batalla siguió durante tres horas más, en ese tiempo hubo muchas bajas de ambos lados, hasta que finalmente las tropas del maestro Fisto salieron victoriosas y las fragatas de general Grievous huyeron al hiper-espacio. En seguida sonaron los comunicadores y una vez encendidos dejaron ver los hologramas de Anakin, Obi-wan, Windou y el maestro Yoda.

Maestro Yoda: (sonriente) ¿terminado haz?

Fisto: (preocupado) así es maestro, pero…

Anakin: (sarcástico) ¿Qué te pasa Fisto?, ¿y tu sonrisa de siempre?

Obi-wan: (le da un codazo a Anakin) bien ¿y qué paso?

Fisto: (nervioso) tuvimos contacto con Ahsoka, viaja en un carguero, aparentemente venia sola, pero su nave fue derribada por los droide buitre de Grievous y callo a la superficie de Corelia.

Windu: Corelia, al menos tenemos algo de suerte Corelia es parte de la República.

Fisto: ya envié hombre a buscarla, (burlón) confió que los vuelos que tuvo a lado de Anakin la hayan entrenado bien para sobrevivir a un choque.

Anakin: (irritado) jajaja muy gracioso Fisto, será mejor que encuentres a Ahsoka.

* * *

En Corelia…

En los campos alejados de la ciudad, se encontraba los escombros de una nave y algo de fuego, Ahsoka estaba inconsciente pero seguía en el asiento del piloto sujetada con el cinturón de seguridad, tenía moretones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, poco a poco abrió unos de sus ojos y vio unas figuras acercase a ella, intento moverse pero el dolor y el cansancio eran tan grandes que volvió a dormir. Al despertar se dio cuenta de que había sido llevada a un lugar de curación, sus heridas habían sido curadas y había una mujer y un niño.

Ahsoka: (se sienta) ¿Dónde estoy?

Mujer: (carga al niño) mi nombre Ana Solo, estas en mi casa, mi esposo y yo te hemos traído y curado, te encontramos en medio del campo con restos de lo que alguna vez fue una nave ¿Quién eres tú?

Ahsoka: mi nombre es Ahsoka Tano, gracias por ayudarme ¿Es tu hijo?

Ana: si él es mi hijo Han Solo, Han saluda a nuestra invitada.

Han: (mueve su mano en señal de saludo) hola, ¿Cómo estás?

Ahsoka: (sonríe) hola Han, estoy bien gracias por preguntar.

Ana: Ahsoka, siente como en casa, mi esposo regresa pronto de la ciudad.

Ahsoka: ¡Muchas gracias! (se para).

* * *

Punto de vista de Ahsoka.

 _Ana es una mujer humana muy amable, tiene aproximadamente treinta años, viste un vestido blanco sencillo pero elegante, su cabello es rizado de color castaño claro y sus ojos son negros. Han es un niño humano de aproximadamente tres años, viste una playera blanca con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, botas y una chaqueta negras._

Fin del punto de vista de Ahsoka.

* * *

Ahsoka, Ana y Han, se sentaron a la mesa del comedor Ahsoka les conto toda su aventura, desde la estación La Rueda hasta su choque en Corelia, así paso alrededor de una hora hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre, llevaba consigo una bolsa de plástico con piezas de refracción.

Ana: (se levanta y abraza al hombre) ¡Querido, por fin llegaste! Mira nuestra invitada despertó, su nombre es Ahsoka.

Hombre: (extiende su mano en saludo) ¡Mucho gusto! Soy Riko Solo, se bienvenida a nuestra casa.

Ahsoka: ¡Muchas Gracias Riko!

* * *

Punto de vista de Ahsoka.

 _Riko es un hombre humano, tiene aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, viste una playera gris con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos son negros._

Fin del punto de vista de Ahsoka.

* * *

La noche llego y la familia junto con Ahsoka cenaron después de la cena Ahsoka y Han fueron a jugar al granero, en ese lugar Han tenía muchos juguetes, la mayoría era naves espaciales de juguete.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) _Apuesto a que a Anakin le agradaría este niño._ Vaya Han tienes mucha naves, ¿te gustaría volar en una alguna vez?

Han: (ojos grandes e iluminados) ¡Sí!, mi abuelo era piloto y atrás esta su nave, ven podemos verla, papá me deja jugar en ella.

Ahsoka: ¿atrás?, (sigue a Han, sorprendida) ¿Cómo no la vi antes?

Han: (aprieta un botón y la escotilla se abre) ven vamos, juguemos, no pasara nada está descompuesta.

Ahsoka: (entra) ¡Woaa! Es muy grande, Han ¿no han pensado en repararla?

Han: si papá ya tiene todas las cosas pero no sabe cómo repararla.

Ahsoka: (sonriente) mmm… tal vez yo pueda repárala.

Han: (emocionado) vamos con papá a decirle (salen de la nave).

Ana: (lava los trastes) ¡hola chicos!, Han ya es hora de dormir.

Riko: (carga a Han) vamos hay que descansar, mañana será tu primer día de clases, no querrás llegar tarde.

Han: (puchero con la boca) si papá… ¡espera papá!, ¡Ahsoka cree que puede reparar la nave del abuelo!

Riko: (sorprendido) ¡De verdad!, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

Ahsoka: si, Han dijo que ya tenían las refacciones, y con ello puedo trabajar.

Ana: (sale de la cocina) Ahsoka, seria grandioso que finalmente pudieran reparar la nave de mi suegro, pero no tenemos dinero para pagarte.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) Ana no tienen que pagarme, ustedes me salvaron si siquiera conocerme y me han ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio.

Han: (feliz) ¡si, si!, ¿podemos reparar la nave?

Riko: está bien, pero será mañana, es hora de que todos vallamos a dormir.

Todos se van a dormir, a Ahsoka se le asigno la habitación de invitados y se le presto ropa cómoda para dormir, hasta que finalmente hubo un profundo silencio durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron, Ana y Ahsoka fueron a la cocina y comenzaron a hacer el desayuno mientras Riko y Han se vestían, una vez terminado el desayuno todos se sentaron a desayunar, este paso muy rápido entre risas y platicas, al terminar Ana y Ahsoka se cambiaron, una vez listas se pusieron en camino a la escuela.

* * *

En la escuela…

La familia Solo y Ahsoka llegaron y entraron al patio, pidieron que las familias de los de nuevo ingreso se formaran con todo y los niños, una vez que todos estuvieron formados la directora dio un breve discurso de bienvenida e indico a los niños que fueran formándose en otra fila mientras los llamaban por lista, una vez ya formados se les asigno a sus maestras, la ceremonia termino y los alumnos se les permitió despedirse de su padres. Así el pequeño Han corrió y abrazo a sus padres.

Ana: (sollozando) ¡Muchas Felicidades pequeño!, ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de ti!

Han: (feliz) ¡Gracias mami!, no te preocupes estaré bien.

Riko: (carga a Han en sus brazos) ¡muy bien campeón, llego el momento, esfuérzate mucho, ¿de acuerdo?!

Han: (riendo) si papá, daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Ahsoka cuando termine las clases te ayudare a reparar la nave.

Ahsoka: (sonríe) ¡muy bien!, entonces te estaré esperando, pero ahora debes ir a tus clases, nos vemos al rato (acaricia el cabello de Han).

Han regreso a su fila y así él y sus compañeros fueron llevados a sus salones. Los padres se retiraron incluyendo a la familia Solo, estaban listos para subir a su trasporte e ir al mercado, cuando tres hombres los detuvieron.

Hombre 1: ha pasado mucho tiempo Solo, me alegra saber que tu familia está bien, Ying y Max se preguntaba ¿Cómo estabas?

Riko: (nervioso) Hola Manú, Ying, Max, es bueno volver a verlos de nuevo, pero llevamos prisa, así que ¿serían tan amables de decirnos que se les ofrece?

Manú: hemos estado pensando y… la deuda que tenías con el banco, bueno veras decidieron que no es suficiente con lo que pagaste, así que decidieron que van a embargarte, nos enviaron a darte el aviso y algo extra, pero por los viejos tiempos nos evitaremos el alboroto.

Riko: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? Pero si ya hemos pagado todo, incluso sus intereses ridículamente altos ¿Qué más quieren?

Max: (apenado) la granja, descubrieron que esos terrenos están repletos de betas oro y los quieren, la única forma de evitarlos es arreglar las escrituras de tu propiedad, pero es cuesta mucho.

Ying: si, solo podrías conseguir el dinero si ganaras en la carrera de este fin de semana, esta vez es en sppeder.

Ana: (preocupada) ¡eso es imposible!, ¡Riko ya no corre, desde el accidente!

Manú: pues a menos que consigas a alguien que sea buen corredor y además esté dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para ello, será mejor que vayan empacando.

Ahsoka: (camina al frente y con mucha decisión) ¡YO LO HARE!

Riko: (sorprendido) ¡Ahsoka!, no sabes lo que dices, es una carrera muy peligrosa.

Max: (confundido) ¿Quién es ella?, vi que venía con ustedes desde que salieron de la escuela, pero jamás la había visto aquí.

Ahsoka: Si, siento no haberme presentado antes, soy Ahsoka, Riko y Ana me salvaron cuando mi nave se estrelló cerca de sus tierras, también me permitieron quedarme hasta que mis amigos vengan por mí.

Ying: (preocupado) estás segura niña, la carrera es peligrosa, muchos han muerto compitiendo en ella y los que han tenido más suerte salen en camilla.

Ahsoka: si estoy segura, si no fuera por ellos tal vez estaría muerta.

Riko: muy bien, fue un gusto volver a verlos, nosotros nos retiramos.

Manú, Max y Ying: ¡hasta luego! (se van).

Subieron a su transporte y se trasladaron al mercado, donde compraron verduras, carnes y frutas para hacer la comida y cena. Riko y Ahsoka, consiguieron refacciones para reparar el sppeder, regresaron a su transporte y regresaron a la casa, cuando llegaron Ana fue a la cocina y comenzó a lavar la verdura, mientras Ahsoka y Riko hablan en la sala.

Riko: (serio) ¿estas segura de competir en la carrera, es demasiado peligroso?

Ahsoka: sí, estoy segura, además no es la primera vez que corro un sppeder.

RIko: (confundido) ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Ahsoka: (triste) sé que no se los dije antes y le pido que me perdone, pero yo era jedi, así que estoy acostumbrada a hacer cosas de ese tipo.

Riko: (sorprendido) tu ¿un jedi? No lo parece, y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie más, en realidad nosotros deberíamos agradecerte, por todo lo que haz echo.

Ahsoka: no lo mencione.

Ana: (entra) bueno ya que todo está bien, creo que será hora de comenzar el día.

Riko: así es, bueno me voy hay que preparar la tierra para las siembras (se va).

Ahsoka: bien yo reparare el sppeder y luego comenzare con la nave.

Ana: gracias por ayudarnos tanto, eres un gran persona, no hay como podamos pagarte (la abraza).

Ahsoka: (responde el abrazo) no hay por qué, me gusta ayudar, bueno será mejor que nos apuremos o no terminaremos (sale).

Ahsoka sale de la casa y va al granero descubre el sppeder y comienza a repáralo no tarda mucho, con la experiencia adquirida con los Merty es capaz de reparar cualquier daño, cuando termina comienza con la nave grande, esta era más difícil, pues había que cambiar casi todo el motor, arreglar el hiper-propulsor, y reprogramar la computadora. Paso mucho tiempo, tanto que Han entro a ver que hacía, entonces se dio cuenta de que había tardado todo el día y ni siquiera había terminado de desmantelar el motor, los dos siguieron por un rato más hasta la cena.

Ana: ¡CHICOS ENTREN LA CENA ESTA LISTA!

Ahsoka y Han: (entran corriendo y jugando) ¡ya venimos! Nos vamos a lavar las manos (se van).

Riko: (entra) ¡Ya he vuelto! (se sienta) ¿Dónde están esos dos?

Ana: (sonríe) se fueron a lavar las manos (coloca platos).

Ahsoka: (se sienta) Ya arregle el sppeder, y casi terminamos el motor.

Han: (se sienta) ¡yo le ayude!

La cena paso entre risas e historias de Han en la escuela, una vez que terminaron la cena Ahsoka y Ana lavaron los trastes y posteriormente todos fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente todos se sentaron a desayunar lo más rápido posible y un poco más tarde Riko llevo a Han a la escuela, Ana se quedó en casa para preparar las semillas que estaban por sembrar, Ahsoka fue al granero y continuo arreglando la nave, así paso todo el día. Han llego y volvió al granero, pero esta vez solo faltaba re programar la computadora y eso no tardo mucho, una vez terminado entraron a la casa y ayudaron a Ana con la cena, un tiempo después todos se sentaron a cenar.

Riko: (preocupado) Ahsoka ¿estas lista? En unos días más es la carrera.

Ahsoka: está bien estoy lista.

Han: (feliz) está bien papá, ¡Ahsoka ganara!

Ana: muy bien ya es hora de cenar.

La cena termino, lavaron trastes y fueron a dormir.

* * *

Con el maestro Fisto…

Las naves de cambio despegaban, en una de ellas iba el maestro Fisto, no tardó mucho en llegar a la capital, una vez en el puerto bajaron, los clones fueron divididos en grupos de dos y se dirigieron a diferentes puntos de la ciudad para averiguar si alguien la había visto. Los días anteriores no habían tenido mucha suerte pues nadie la había visto, pero este día la fuerza les sonrió.

Fisto: (se dirige un hombre) Disculpe ¿ha visto a esto joven togruta? (le enseña el holo comunicador con la fotografía de Ahsoka).

Manú: (sorprendido) si, la he visto, ¿pero por qué la buscan?

Fisto: (sonriente) es una jedi, la hemos buscado durante varios días, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

Manú: hace dos días la vi venía con unos conocidos, y competirá en peligrosa carrera de sppeders este sábado.

Fisto: ¿podría llevarnos decirnos donde encontrarla o llevarnos con ella?

Manú: claro, síganme (comienzan a caminar).

* * *

En la granja…

Riko, Ana y Ahsoka se encontraban en el campo, le enseñaban a Ahsoka a sembrar, a lo lejos se veían tres figuras que se iban acercando, una vez que estuvieron más cerca pudieron saber de quienes se trataban.

Riko: (se acerca) Manú ¿Qué haces por aquí y quienes son ellos?

Manú: vienen por la niña

Ana: (confundida) ¿A qué se refieren con que vienen por Ahsoka?

Ahsoka: (nerviosa) Hola maestro Fisto.

Fisto: (sonriente) me alegra saber que estas bien, pero debo hablar con los señores, (se alejan).

Manú: parece que estas en un lio, pequeña, ¿ellos han venido para regresarte a Coruscant no es así?

Ahsoka: (preocupada) me temo que así es.

Fisto: (regresa) bien Ahsoka no iremos el sábado al anochecer, ya me han contado sobre la carrera, suerte (se retira, junto con Manú y el clon).

Riko: (se va) voy por Han, tal vez ustedes quieran conversar.

Ana: Ahsoka no tienes que explicar nada, de cierta forma sabía que eras diferente.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¿de verdad?, ¿Cómo?

Ana: (sonríe) bueno no todos los días encuentras a una niña sola junto a una nave estrellada ¿verdad?

Ahsoka: (ríe) supongo que no.

Entran a la casa. Después de un rato llegan Riko y Han, durante la cena le explicaron a Han que Ahsoka tenía que irse muy pronto, el pequeño Han lloro y abrazo a Ahsoka lo más fuerte que pudo, finalmente se quedó dormido y Riko lo llevo a su habitación.

Los días pasaron casi rutinariamente y a esa rutina se le sumaron las visitas del maestro Fisto y los clones, las llamadas con Anakin, Obi-wan, Padme, los Merty, Saw y Lux, hasta que finalmente llego el sábado día de la carrera. Ahsoka junto con la familia Solo, el maestro Fisto fueron al lugar de inicio.

Fisto: ¿Estas lista?, ten cuidado, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones a Skywalker.

Ahsoka: (burlona) está bien, sungo que no queremos que nos persiga por todo Coruscant con su sable de luz, ¿o sí?

Clon: (temblando y con penumbra) ella es aterradora cuando quiere.

Riko: (temblando y con penumbra) si tienes razón.

Veinte lugares fueron asignados y toda la gente estaba emocionada, suena el disparo de inicio y comienza la carrera, Ahsoka estaba en 10° lugar pasaron una cueva en ella había toda clase de formaciones rocosas y trampas puestas para la carrera. El 1° competidor se estrelló contra un pilar, mientras más avanzaban el camino era más estrecho y casi no se podía ver, al salir de la cueva se dieron cuenta de que habían dado vueltas para salir en la cima de esta, el 2° competidor perdió el control del sppeder y fue a parar a un barranco, mientras más avanzaba el camino se hacía cada vez más peligroso, pasando por montañas con senderos en donde solo podría pasar una persona y eso de lado, por vegetación densa y un valle estable donde el riesgo se reducía a cero pero en este punto solo había 5 competidores, y Ahsoka iba en 2° lugar, estaba muy cerca de alcanzar al competidor que iba delante de ella, ambos aceleraron los mas que pudieron, pero al salir del valle había voladeros con pequeños senderos y vueltas extremadamente peligrosas, así que el competidor que iba en primer lugar salió disparado por uno de los voladeros, en estas vueltas Ahsoka no tenía problema era capaz de girar sin ningún riesgo a pesar de la velocidad con la que iba, ahora ella iba a la cabeza, al salir de las vueltas seguía un camino normal pero para entonces ya iba sola, el resto de los competidores decidieron seguir más despacio. El público estaba emocionado pues era la primera vez que alguien terminaba la carrera totalmente ileso. Al término de la carrera el dinero del premio se le entrego y ella muy generosamente se lo dono a la familia Solo.

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Solo, Ahsoka fue con Han en al granero y le explico cómo volar una nave, Han estaba muy agradecido y como muestra de su gratitud le pidió a Ahsoka que nombrara la nave.

Ahsoka: (mira alrededor, ve bosquejos de halcones que había hecho Riko hace años) ¡Ya se, esta nave será llamada "El Halcón Milenario"!

Han: ¿"El Halcón Milenario"?

Ahsoka: si por los dibujos de Riko y porque esta nave lleva tanto en tu familia que seguramente algún día la vas a heredar.

Ahsoka y Han regresan a la casa, adentro ya estaba el maestro Fisto esperándola, ella se despidió de todos y abrazo a Han, por última vez, para salir e ir al puerto donde una nave casa los estaba esperando para llevarlos al crucero de Fisto.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el décimo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo lo hice como referencia la película de Han Solo que saldrá próximamente, es una de las razones por las cuales tarde mucho en subirlo, pero aparte de eso tengo más razones que se definen como tareas.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Captura

**¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, fue realmente largo pero comencemos con el onceavo capítulo. Bueno ya lo saben pero debo ponerlo por eso de los derechos de autor. Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim. En este capítulo usare nombres que pertenecen a la serie de star vs. del mal, aclarando que esta otra serie no me pertenece y es propiedad de** **Daron Nefcy** **, y la descripción de los personajes es totalmente mía, solo tomo los nombres. Este es un escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y del final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, soló el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 11 Captura.

Resume:

Después de pasar tiempo en Tatooine Ahsoka consigue llegar hasta donde el maestro Fisto libraba una batalla, en medio de ella son obligados a separarse llevando a la ex jedi a Corelia un planeta aliado donde conoció a un pequeño con afición al vuelo, posteriormente se vuelve a reunir con el jedi Fisto.

* * *

En el crucero de Fisto…

La nave casa que los trasporto desde Corelia aterriza en el hangar y de ella descienden Fisto, Ahsoka y los soldados clones que los acompañaban, de la nada una joven pelinegra llega corriendo y da un gran abrazo a Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: (responde el abrazo) yo también te extrañe Cósmica.

Cósmica: (se separa de Ahsoka, haciendo puchero) ¿Dónde has estado?

Ahsoka: (sonriente) es una larga historia, que te contare después, ¿Cómo están los demás?, ¿sabes si encontraron a dos niños humanos?

Fisto: (sonriente) bien niñas vayamos al puente, después podrán ponerse al día.

Las jóvenes siguen al maestro hasta el puente, en donde los hologramas del maestro Yoda, el maestro Windu, Obi-wan y Anakin los esperan. En el camino se podía ver a varios clones acercándose y susurrando cosas apenas audibles, casi todo sobre Ahsoka y su llegada. Entran al puente.

Maestro Yoda: (feliz) encontrado has a la padawan perdida.

Fisto: (sonriente) si finalmente, fue un lio buscarla por todo Corelia.

Ahsoka: (levemente enojada) ¿insinúa que soy una molestia?

Anakin: (ríe) creo que lo dijiste de forma incorrecta y creo que Ahsoka mal interpreto las cosas (un poco asustado).

Windu: déjense de juegos, y regresen a Coruscant de inmediato la nave de Grievous está muy cerca de ustedes.

Cósmica: (hace reverencia) así será maestro.

Los hologramas de los maestros desaparecen, mientras el maestro Fisto se queda en el puente y da permiso a Cósmica y Ahsoka para que vayan al camarote de chicas a ponerse al día.

Cósmica: (emocionada) ¿y bien me contaras que hiciste en este tiempo?, ¿Quiénes eran las personas con las que vivías en la Rueda?, ¿Cómo escapaste de Grievous?, ¿Cómo sobreviviste en Corelia?

Ahsoka: (sonrisa maliciosa) pues veras, si yo te cuento tendrás que decirme ¿cómo le hicieron para encontrarme en la Rueda?, porque durante la invasión a la Rueda llegaron varios cruceros de la República.

Cósmica: (nerviosa, haciendo puchero) ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo!

Ahsoka: si, si lo es, así que vamos cuéntame.

Cósmica: (suspiro) bien, veras tus yunglings construyeron un aparato que localiza gente solo con una muestra de ADN y celdas con video así que te observamos desde que la celda te encontró hasta la invasión de Grievous.

Ahsoka: (cara irritada) ¡Genial! ¡Ahora me siento como conejillo de indias!

Cósmica: y ahora debes contarme ¿qué hiciste en todo este tiempo?

Ahsoka: mmm… después de ser capturada, en la nave de Grievous vi un fantasma de la fuerza que me dijo como salir…

Cósmica: (confundida) ¿eh? ¿Un fantasma de la fuerza? ¿Y quién era?

Ahsoka: no lo sé. _Tal vez era…_

Cósmica: ¿y luego que paso?

Ahsoka: Salí de a prisión y tome una capsula de escape me atacaron y caí en Tatooine, conocí a un viejo amigo de Anakin, me ayudo a entrar al palacio de Jabba y el me dio una nave salí del planeta y llegue a la flota del maestro Fisto recibí un ataque del Malevolencia y caí en Corelia me salvo una familia y les ayude con algunos problemas, competí en una carrera de sppeder, hasta que el maestro Fisto me encontró y aquí me ves.

Cósmica: (ojos brillantes tipo anime) ¡Genial! Cuando lleguemos al templo podrás ver a los niños, veras, los yunglings han estado persiguiendo a los niños Merty y como consecuencia han estado volviendo locos a todos en el templo.

Ahsoka: (ríe) ¡me gustaría ver la cara de los maestros cuando…!

(Se abre la puerta, entra Fisto)

Fisto: (sonríe) si ha sido muy gracioso, ya ni siquiera le tienen miedo al maestro Windu, solo le hacen caso al Maestro Yoda.

Ahsoka y Cósmica: (ríen).

Pasaron unas horas desde que entraron a hiper espacio, el viaje fue agradable y calmado entre las bromas del maestro Fisto y clones, las risas de Ahsoka y Cósmica, se acercaban a la ubicación de Naboo, las alarmas comienzan a sonar y salen del hiper espacio de forma inesperada y muy violenta por los cristales se podían ver el hermoso planeta de Naboo y sus lunas y el Malevolencia. Todos lo sabían otra batalla se aproximaba, así todos corrieron a sus puestos de batalla.

* * *

En el puente…

El maestro Fisto entra un poco preocupado y para su sorpresa entra una llamada de la nave enemiga, para todos era una sorpresa ya que el Grievous se caracteriza por atacar primero y lugar de hablar y a veces ni siquiera eso.

Grievous: (tosiendo) es un buen día para ustedes, no atacare, pero a cambio deben darme a la niña Ahsoka Tano.

Fisto: (sorprendido) ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te la entregaremos?

Grievous: entonces me veré obligado a atacar y a quitárselas a la fuerza.

Fisto: (irritado) ¡inténtalo si te atreves!

La llamada finalizo, y como Grievous lo había advertido comenzó el ataque, la flota de la República no se quedó atrás y activaron sus escudos, de ambas flotas las naves casas comenzaron a salir y empezaron una feroz batalla, como pasaba el tiempo ambos bandos perdían naves.

* * *

En el camarote…

Ahsoka: (preocupada) el ataque es por mi culpa, ¿no es así?

Cósmica: (sorprendida) ¡no! ¡No es verdad!

Ahsoka: ¡Si lo es! ¿Anakin y Lux saben?

Cósmica: ¿saber qué?, ¿Lo de tu desdecía real o la descendencia sith?

Ahsoka: (mirada perdida) ambas.

Cósmica: (agacha la cabeza) si, lo saben todo, gracias a Roshti, al maestro Plo, a la senadora Ashara y a tu tía.

Ahsoka: supongo que el gobernador Roshti y su gente fueron con la intención de ver el desastre que cause.

Cósmica: ¿Cómo tratas con él? Es irritante.

Ahsoka: así somos los togrutas cuando algo nos preocupa, hmp… (Sonríe) ¡Le puedes preguntar a Anakin!

* * *

En el espacio…

Mientras las naves casas y las flotas se enfrentan en una batalla campal, del Malevolencia salieron 7 naves perforadoras, en una de ellas iba el general Grievous junto con los súper droides de batalla y en el resto solo súper droides de batalla, las naves perforadoras lograron atravesar los escudos y el metal de los cruceros de la República.

* * *

En el crucero del maestro Fisto…

Las naves perforadoras atravesaron el metal del crucero, de todas salieron súper droides de batalla, comenzaron una batalla con los clones, cuando la batalla avanzo a los siguientes niveles Grievous y un droide comando salieron de una de las naves, los súper droides solo fueron una distracción. En los niveles superiores los clones y el maestro Fisto se encontraban repeliendo a los súper droides, a Cósmica y Ahsoka se les ordeno permanecer en los camarotes, aunque claro Cósmica tenía sus sable de luz en la mano y estaba lista para pelear y Ahsoka no tenía sus sables en cambio tenía un blaster. Grievous tenía un mapa con la ubicación de todos los lugares del crucero entre ellos algunos atajos, tomando estos atajos él y su droide llegaron a la entrada de los camarotes, ahí encontró a Fisto con su sable activado listo para pelear.

Grievous: (molesto) ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? _Estos droides inútiles ni siquiera pudieron distraerlo._

Fisto: (serio) sé muy bien que tus droides eran una distracción así que le pedí al almirante que se encargara de ellos, ahora dime ¿para qué quieres a Ahsoka?

Grievous: (risa) el conde Dooku quiere recuperar a su familia, ya que la República le negó ese derecho.

Fisto: (pose de lucha) eso no cambia las cosas igual no te la llevaras.

Grievuos: (enciende sus sables) ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Fisto: (tono frío) ¡sobre mi cadáver!

Grievous: ¡Eso se puede arreglar!

La feroz lucha entre estos dos grandes guerreros comenzó, ambos atacando defendiendo y esquivando, el maestro Fisto se veía en una clara y gran desventaja al no solo tener que enfrentar a Grievous si no también en no dejar pasar al droide. Del otro lado de la puerta las niñas podían sentir la lucha, ambas preocupadas por la vida del maestro Fisto. En calor de la lucha el droide logro saltar por encima de Fisto, además de proporcionarle un buen golpe en la cabeza con su pie frio y metálico, dejando a jedi inconsciente, Grievous ni siquiera se molestó en quitarle su sable de luz pues sabía bien que si le volvía a fallar a su maestro no iría nada bien, camino hasta la puerta y la partió por la mitad, Cósmica activo su sable, **el sable de Cósica es de color verde,** y corrió hacia Grievous, pero conto con el fuerte pie del gran droide contra su cabeza, así Cósmica salió volando siendo atrapa por Ahsoka, la dejo a salvo en una litera y después disparo a Grievous y a su droide, después de que sus ataques fueran repelidos Ahsoka tomo el sable de Cósmica y comenzó a pelar contra el genera, mientras conversaban un poco, que rara vez pasaba.

Grievous: si vienes, no los lastimare.

Ahsoka: (jadeante) ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD EN CUANTO ME VALLA CONTIGO LOS MATARAS A TODOS!, ¡SIEMPRE ES ASI!

Grievous: puede verlo tú misma, el jedi es inconsciente pero vivo igual que tu amiga.

Ahsoka: _Tal vez no sea tan mala idea._ ¿Qué es lo que quiere Dooku conmigo?

Grievous: eso es algo que tendrás que preguntarle tu misma. Droide dispara.

Ahsoka: (esquiva disparos, empuja al droide con la fuerza) ¡No iré contigo a ningún lado!

Se escucha un disparo y el ruido de un cuerpo cayendo, el droide disparo un blaster noqueador que traía escondido en su espalda, Grievous toma a Ahsoka y la carga en un brazo y se dirige a la salida cumpliendo su palabra dejando vivos al maestro Fisto y a su padawan Cósmica, el droide sigue el ejemplo de Grievous y deja los sables junto a sus dueños. Después de un tiempo los clones llegaron a los camarotes encontraron a los dos jedi inconscientes pero con sus sables, rápidamente los llevaron al ala medica donde fueron atendidos. En otro lado del crucero cerca de donde las naves perforadoras entraron, Grievous y el droide tomaron una nave y se dirigieron al Malevolencia.

* * *

En el Malevolencia…

La nave robada aterrizo y de ella descendieron Grievous y el droide, una vez reconocidos el Malevolencia salto al hiper espacio con rumbo a Raxus. Ahsoka fue llevada al nivel de detención pero esta vez no fue esposada pero si sedada con el fin de evitar que volviera a escapar. Grievous se va al puente y una vez ahí comienza una llamada a su maestro para darle la buena noticia.

Grievous: (aliviado) Conde Dooku le tengo buenas noticias.

Dooku: (enojado) más vale que sea así o pagaras caro tu equivocación.

Grievous: hemos encontrado a su sobrina ahora mismo está sedada y vamos camino a Raxus.

Dooku: (sonríe) excelente, los esperare aquí, más vale que no tenga ni un solo rasguño o la vas a lamentar.

Grievous: así será señor.

La llamada se acaba, Grievous toma asiento en su silla y comienza a verificar la ruta que tomaron para asegurarse que sean seguidos.

* * *

Con Ahsoka…

Ahsoka seguía sedada, pero una parte de ella estaba viajando atreves de la fuerza, hasta que encontró al mismo hombre que se le apareció la primera vez que fue capturada, comenzando a conversar de nuevo.

Figura: ¡Hola de nuevo!, no te molestes en explicar nada, ya lo sé.

Ahsoka: en realidad yo te iba a preguntar algo.

Figura: ¿sí? ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Ahsoka: ¿tu nombre es Finny Tano?

Figura: si… (Nervioso, se soba la nuca) creí haber sido un poco más discreto, después de todo no puedo engañarte ¿o sí? hija mía.

Ahsoka: (ojos brillantes, apunto de llorar) ¡Padre! ¡¿Por qué me necesita Dooku?!

Finny: (deprimido) primero que nada preferiría que me llamaras papá y sobre Dooku déjame decirte que es una larga historia.

Ahsoka: bueno mi cuerpo esta inconsciente y no creo despertar pronto, así que hay tiempo para que me cuentes la historia papá.

Finny: bueno, solo promete que no te alteradas, ¿está bien?

Ahsoka: si padre… que diga papá.

Finny: veras Dooku y yo somos hermanos…

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¿QUÉ?, ¿CÓMO?...

Finny: (gotita estilo animé) Ahsoka, tranquilízate, así es él es mi hermano mayor, nacimos con 6 años de diferencia, nuestro planeta natal fue Serenno. Como ya debes saber cada vez que encuentran un infante sensible a la fuerza es llevado al templo jedi al cumplir los 3 años, asi fue llevado mi hermano y al ser hijo de la familia real se le permitía visitar a nuestro padres una vez al año. El me conoció a los pocos días de haber nacido y de inmediato se dio cuenta que era como él, pero no informo en lugar de eso lo escondió, pero el maestro Yoda quien era su vigía en ese entonces también se percató y aviso a la orden, así cuando cumplí 3 años también fui llevado al templo, ahí conocí a tu madre.

Ahsoka: entonces ¿Dooku te llevo al lado oscuro?

Finny: no exactamente, yo lo seguí por voluntad propia… veras 2 años antes de eso nuestros padres gobernantes de Serenno fueron asesinados por el mismo senador de Serenno y todo gracias a la corrupción de la República no se le dio seguimiento al caso, mi hermano en lugar de convertirse en el nuevo gobernante eligió buscar venganza y yo lo seguí era todo la familia que me quedaba. Paso algún tiempo y me enamore de tu madre, luego nos casamos y mi hermano se convirtió en el gobernante y se unió a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, claro fue el gobernante más joven que Serenno haya tenido.

Ahsoka: (confundida) ¿Qué el más joven?, pero si se ve muy viejo.

Finny: (ríe) el lado oscuro te quita algunas cosas a cambio de su gran poder, así que no es tan viejo como aparenta.

Ahsoka: ¡Ohhh! Entonces ¿en estos momentos voy a Serenno con él?

Finny: No, te llevan a Raxus… ¡ah! Y no tengas miedo, él no te lastimara.

Ahsoka: bueno, saberlo es más reconfortante.

Finny: por lo que se ¿no es tu primera vez en Raxus o sí?

Ahsoka: si, tienes razón es la segunda vez, la primera vez vine acompañando a una amiga, la senadora Amidala de Naboo.

Finny: también sé que hiciste un amigo de Onderon.

Ahsoka: si, yo no lo llamaría precisamente un amigo, más bien un conocido.

* * *

En Raxus…

La noche caía y una nave aterrizaba en el puerto y de ella sale el general Grievous con una niña togrutan inconsciente, luego subió a otro vehículo particular completamente cubierto, una vez abordo fue escoltado por una patrulla droide hasta una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, al llegar sus tripulantes bajaron y entraron a la mansión, Grievous tomo a Ahsoka y la arrojo al piso junto a los pies del Conde Dooku, cuerpo de Ahsoka se estrelló contra el piso, a lo que el Conde respondió a esta acción con una descarga eléctrica de sus manos, comenzando a gritarle a Grievous.

Dooku: (lanzando rayos) ¡IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE LA QUERIA ILESA!

Grievous: (quejándose) Y esta ilesa, solo la avente ahora.

Dooku: (enojado) retírate.

Grievous: como ordene (se va).

Doooku: (abraza a Ahsoka) ¡Por fin estas a mi lado, pequeña!, ¡No sabes el tiempo que espere para que estuvieras de nuevo a mi lado! (serio)… Sonny entra.

Sonny: ¿si señor?

Dooku: (carga a Ahoska) ¿preparaste la habitación que te pedí?

Sonny: sí señor, la habitación de su sobrina esta lista.

Dooku: Excelente.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el onceavo capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Sé que ahora saldrán nuevamente las preguntas ¿Quién es Sonny?, ¿Qué relación tendrá con Dooku?, ¿Qué pasara con Ahsoka?, ¿Cómo será la relación de Ahsoka con Dooku, como tío y sobrina?, ¿Qué le pasara a los jedi? Bueno los dejare con todas estas preguntas y me alejare lentamente.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Familia

**¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, fue realmente largo pero comencemos con el doceavo capítulo. Bueno ya lo saben pero debo ponerlo por eso de los derechos de autor. Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim. Este es un escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y del final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, soló el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 12 Familia.

Resumen:

Después de un breve reencuentro con la flota de la República, Ahsoka es recapturada por el general Grievous y llevada a Raxus con el conde Dooku, quien la esperaba con un misterioso acompañante.

* * *

En la mañana…

Ahsoka se despierta lentamente después de mucho tiempo inconsciente, pero despierta en una alcoba muy hermosa, pintada con tonos de color morado y lila, una cama muy amplia y a lado un mueble con una lámpara de noche, un armario lo suficientemente grande como para que la reina de Naboo guarde todos sus grandes vestidos, un juego de sillones color lila, una mesita en medio de ellos y una puerta que conectaba a un baño conformado por un escusado, un lavamanos y una tina de baño, en la habitación había una puerta corrediza de cristal que daba a un bonito balcón, amplio, con plantas originarias del planeta y un pequeño comedor de cuatro sillas y una meza de color blanco.

Ahsoka: (confundida) ¿Dónde estoy? (tocando su cabeza, se levanta de la cama).

Mujer 1: (entra, hace una reverencia) ¡Buenos días señorita Tano!, mi nombre es Lily y seré su guía.

Ahsoka: (confundida) ¡Ahh! ¡Gracias, Lily!, pero ¿podría decirme dónde estoy?

Lily: se encuentra en la mansión del Conde Dooku, en el planeta Raxus y son las ocho de la mañana.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¡AHH! ¡¿EN LA MANSIÓN DE DOOKU?! ¡¿EN RAXUS?!

Lily: (divertida) por favor señorita debe calmarse, le daré un recorrido y lego desayunara en el comedor con el Conde y su aprendiz.

Ahsoka: (un poco más calmada) ¿su aprendiz?

Lily: (sale) vamos señorita.

* * *

Punto de Vista de Ahsoka…

 _Lily, era una mujer Miriliana con rombos en el rostro como es narural en esta raza humana, su cabello es de color negro, largo y lacio, tiene alrededor de unos 30 años._

Me ha mostrado la casa y explicado a detalle cada una de las habitaciones, desde el colgado de las cortinas, la limpieza que se hace, los lujosos muebles, fue tanto y lo ha hecho de tal forma que pareciera que ella misma construyo la casa o tal vez ella está a cargo de vigilar como se hace la limpieza, como una ama de llaves.

Final del Punto de Vista de Ahsoka.

* * *

Lily: (se dirigen al comedor) muy bien señorita, el Conde Dooku, nos espera en el comedor para el desayuno.

Ahsoka: (preocupada) ¡bien, entonces vamos! (llegan al comedor).

Lily: (reverencia) ¡mi señor, su sobrina está aquí!

Dooku: (se pone de pie) excelente, hazla pasar.

Ashoka: (entra al comedor) ¡hola tío! _Quien es la mujer sentada a su lado, parece que tiene un bebe en brazos, ¿acaso será una invitada?_

Dooku: (sonriente) me alegra mucho que sepas quien es tu familia, ¿puedo preguntarte como te enteraste? Por lo que se los jedi no te dijeron nada.

Ahsoka: así es nunca me dijeron nada, supe quién era mi padre cuando por accidente escuche una conversación que tenía mi tía Shaak Ti con el maestro Mundi y el maestro Plo.

Dooku: (toma asiento) ¡Por favor toma asiento! Desayuna con nosotros.

Ahsoka: (toma asiento) ¡Bien! ¡Ehhh! Disculpe Conde pero ¿Quiénes son ellos? (señala a la mujer y al niño).

Dooku: (confundido) ¡es vedad, no le he presentado! (señala a la mujer) ella es mi esposa Maya (señala al niño) y él es mi hijo Zett.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¡¿Estas casado?!, ¡¿Tengo un primo?!, ¡¿Cómo es que no lo sabe el consejo o la República?!

Maya: (nerviosa) Sé que es un poco difícil de entender, pero es bueno conocer a mi única sobrina y perdona si nos conocemos en estas circunstancias.

Ahsoka: (apenada) ¡No, no es eso!, ¡Es solo que, me he enterado de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y es difícil digerirlas en tan poco tiempo!, ¡Lamento si te hice sentir mal tía!

Maya: (sonriente) ¡Qué lindo, me ha llamado tía!

Dooku: Acércate, ahora estas con tu familia (extiende su mano hacia Ahsoka).

Ahsoka: (se acerca) ¡Sera algo difícil de aceptar pero lo lograre! (se acerca al bebe) ¿Puedo cargarlo?

Maya: ¡Claro! (le entrega al bebe).

Ahsoka: (carga al bebe, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro).

Paso el desayuno, un desayuno bastante incomodo, Maya hacia muchas preguntas a Ahsoka con la finalidad de conocerse mejor y Ahsoka las contesto amablemente, al terminar el desayuno Maya se retiró al jardín junto con Zett, mientras Ahsoka habla con Dooku en la sala principal de la mansión, aunque aún no confiaba en él.

Ahsoka: Entonces ¿ellos son tu familia?

Dooku: te veo y te siento un tanto incomoda, ¿podrías decirme el motivo?

Ahsoka: Bueno… para empezar… durante gran parte de mi vida, me enseñaron que tú eras un enemigo peligroso y temido, y que no tienes corazón.

Dooku: (una gota en su frente) ¿Qué clase de cosas le enseñan de mí?

Ahsoka: si eso, pero veo que nada es como me enseñaron, desde que salí del templo he aprendido muchas cosas.

Dooku: sé que es difícil, pero te pido que te quedes aquí con nosotros.

Ahsoka: Y si me niego a quedarme aquí.

Dooku: No quería llegar a esto… (Saca su sable de luz) lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas…

Ahsoka: (se aleja) Creí que era una petición.

Dooku: Lo es, si te quedas por las buenas, no tendrás restricciones podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana siempre y cuando no salgas de Raxus.

Ahsoka: (relajada) ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Dooku: Un mes, después de eso podrás visitar los planetas que desees ya sean de la Confederación Separatista o de la República e incluso neutrales.

Ahsoka: Esta bien, y ¿puedo tener contacto con mis amigos del templo?

Dooku: No, será mejor que no vuelvas a hablar con ninguno de ellos solo nos traerían problemas…

Ahsoka: (impresionada) Pero, pero…

Dooku: Es por tu propio bien. Parece que ellos nunca te contaron la verdad, ¿o sí?

Ahsoka: (confundida) ¿La verdad?, ¿de qué verdad estás hablando?

Dooku: cuando mi hermano fue asesinado, no fue asesinado por unos contrabandistas como le dijeron a tu madre, él fue asesinado por Mandalorianos, al final del conflicto entre la República y Mandalore.

Ahsoka: ¿Qué?, Eso jamás me lo dijeron.

Dooku: No dijeron nada porque a la Republica no le convenía perder tratos con Shili y el recién tratado de paz que había firmado con Mandalor.

Ahsoka: (enojada) No, ¡Mientes!, ¡Eso no es verdad!

Dooku: (tranquilo) ¿Porque le mentiría a mi única sobrina?

Ahsoka: No lo sé, ni sé que quieres lograr con esa mentira.

Dooku: (molesto) Durante tus últimos días en Coruscant debiste darte cuenta que la República está repleta de corrupción y mentiras, incluso tu propia amiga te traiciono, fuiste perseguida por tu propio maestro y por el consejo, ¿y aun así regresarías con ellos?

Ahsoka: (penumbra en su cabeza) De cierta forma tienes razón… creo que no estaría mal pasar un tiempo aquí.

Dooku: (la abraza) Excelente, (se separan) ahora debes conocer a mi nuevo estudiante, es hijo de unos senadores, lo he estado entrenado durante un tiempo.

Ahsoka: _Genial un aprendiz, creo que podre lidiar con el siempre y cuando no sea como Grievous._ (Sonríe) Bien y ¿cómo es tu aprendiz?

Dooku: Es un joven más o menos de tu edad, no es alguien que deba ir a la guerra o eso fue lo que me pidieron su padres. Sonny entra por favor.

* * *

Punto de Vista de Ahsoka.

La puerta se abrió y entro un joven humano, era un poco más alto que yo, su piel era morena, su cabello era lacio de color negro al igual que sus ojos, y vestía pantalones y botas negras, también llevaba una camisa blanca. _Su marca en la fuerza es muy luminosa en realidad no parece ser estudiante de Dooku, me cae bien parece buena persona._

Fin del punto de vista de Ahsoka.

* * *

Sonny: (reverencia) Señorita Ahsoka, mi nombre es Sonny Ryuo soy del planeta Ithor y a partir de hoy seré su escolta.

Ahsoka: Mucho gusto soy Ahsoka Tano, soy del planeta Shili.

Dooku: Bien, Sonny confió en tus habilidades para proteger a mi sobrina ahora debo retirarme me espera una reunión con el parlamento separatista (se retira).

Ahsoka: Y bien ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Sonny: Lo que usted quiera hacer…

Ahsoka: (irritada) Bien primero no me hables de usted, creo que tenemos la misma edad, y segundo ¿podrías enseñarme que haces aquí para pasar el tiempo?

Sonny: (feliz) Bien, mmm… veras hay muchas cosas que hacer, la cosa que más me gusta hacer es patinar en hielo.

Ahsoka: (emocionada) ¡Genial! Aunque jamás he patinado en hielo.

Sonny: (toma la mano de Ahsoka y la lleva a la cochera) bien entonces te enseñare, te garantizo que hoy aprenderás a patinar en hielo.

Ahsoka: Bien solo debo avisar a tía Maya. _Vaya es extraño llamarla así_ (se abre la puerta y entra Maya).

Maya: (sonriente) No es necesario, vayan diviértanse, selo merecen, no te preocupes por tu tío yo me encargo.

Ahsoka: (la abraza) ¡Gracias tía!

Ambos adolescentes suben a un auto y salen de la propiedad, atravesando un gran jardín en el cual se encontraban varios tipos de flores, algunas conocidas y otras desconocidas, también había muchos árboles más o menos la mitad de ellos eran frutales y la otra mitad no, algunos estaban podados del tal forma que en cada uno de ellos podía verse la imagen de algún animal u objeto. No tardaron mucho en llegar a las afueras de la ciudad donde podían verse edificios no muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, poco a poco fueron internándose en la ciudad hasta llegar al centro y de ahí tomaron rumbo a la pista de patinaje.

* * *

En la pista de Patinaje…

Llegaron al estacionamiento y bajaron del auto, de inmediato se acera una patrulla droide y pidió las identificaciones de los jóvenes, Ahsoka al no tener una identificación comenzaba a creer que la arrestarían pero eso jamás paso. Sonny saco dos pases de acceso ilimitado, al verlo los droides los dejaron en paz. Entraron a la pista que estaba casi vacía y se pusieron los patines rentados y entraron al hielo.

Ahsoka: ¿Sonny de donde sacaste esos pases?

Sonny: (nervioso) Me los dio el Conde Dooku ayer mientras estabas inconsciente dijo que con ellos no nos detendrían en ningún lugar.

Ahsoka: ¡Ohhh! ¿Espera la gente no me atacara cuando vaya por las calles, ya sabes por lo de ser ex jedi?

Sonny: No te preocupes por ello, se ha corrido la noticia de que la sobrina del Conde Dooku ha venido a Raxus y que es una togrutan; y bueno en realidad no hay muchos togrutas aquí, así que no, nadie te atacara.

Ahsoka: (relajada) Eso me tranquiliza.

Durante un tiempo Sonny arrastro a Ahsoka por toda la pista y poco a poco la iba soltando y nuevamente la tomaba par que no cállese, cuando comenzaba a tambalearse.

Sonny: (divertido) Vamos Ahsoka tu puedes, solo desliza un pie delante del otro.

Ahsoka: (tambaleándose) Bien, aquí vamos… espera, ESPERAAAA… (Se patina de más, pasa a traer a Sonny, caen ambos)

Sonny: (ríe) Está bien creo que fue demasiado pronto para dejarte ir sola.

Ahsoka: (ríe) Está bien, te dije que era nunca había patinado (se levantan).

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron riendo en el hielo, un grupo de jóvenes estaba jugando a lo lejos y uno de ellos los quedo viendo por un rato y luego regreso a jugar con los demás jóvenes. Ahsoka y Sonny jugaron durante un rato más y luego se marcharon.

* * *

En la mansión…

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión le contaron a Maya lo mucho que se habían divertido con las caídas de Ahsoka y las burlas de Sonny. Cuando se dieron cuenta tenían a todos los trabajadores de la casa rodeándolos y riendo con la historia. Poco después cenaron Sonny, se retiró cuando el Conde Dooku llego. Dooku y Ahsoka hablaron un rato.

Dooku: ¿Y bien como te callo mi aprendiz?

Ahsoka: Bien, es muy divertido, me enseñó a patinar en hielo me caí mucho pero fue divertido.

Dooku: Me alegra que te hayas divertido, pero ya es hora de dormir. A por cierto tu tía me pidió que mañana pases el día con ella, creo que quiere llevarte a comprar ropa o algo así.

Ahsoka: (deprimida) Bien… aunque no soy muy fanática de comprar ropa así que será una tortura para mí.

Dooku: No creo que sea tan malo, yo pasare gran parte del día entrenado a Sonny. Ahora debemos descansar (se retira).

Ahsoka: (camina a su habitación) _Acaso piensa mandar Sonny al frente de batalla._

* * *

En la habitación de Ahsoka…

Al llegar a la habitación, entro al baño y tomo una ducha se puso una pijama que su tía le había conseguido y finalmente se acostó a dormir.

* * *

En algún lugar en Raxus…

En una habitación a oscuras comenzaba una holo llamada.

¿: Lux ¿me escuchas?

Lux: si, ¿qué pasa? Hace mucho que no llamabas Rao, ¿Te enteraste de algo del senado, que puedas decirme?

Roa: (pensativo) ¿Recuerdas que hace como un mes me mandaste una ficha de búsqueda con la fotografía de una chica togrutan que la República buscaba?

Lux: (curiosos) Si, su nombre es Ahsoka Tano, es una amiga, (sonrojado) ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Roa: _Si claro, una amiga._ Bueno ¿cómo empiezo?… veras hoy fui a patinar a la pista de hielo con nuestros compañeros de clase, y vi a una chica togrutan muy parecida con Sonny, si la hubiese podido ver más de cerca tal vez podría confirmar si es ella o no.

Lux: Bueno es lo más cerca que he estado de dar con su paradero, ¿Por cierto ese Sonny del que hablas, que no es el aprendiz de Dooku?

Roa: ¡Sí!, él estaba con la chica togrutan, pero parecían conocerse de mucho tiempo, ¿crees que es probable que ellos ya se conocieran?

Lux: lo dudo, cuando fue a Raxus a mi casa iba como escolta de una senadora y de ahí no salió a ningún lado. Pero es probable que Dooku lo haya puesto como su escolta.

Roa: (confundido) ¿Por qué Dooku lo pondría como su escolta?

Lux: Es verdad no te lo dije, Ahsoka es la sobrina Dooku.

Roa: ¿QUÉ? ¿Pero cómo? Si ella se ve como una descendiente de dos togrutans.

Lux: Es complicado de explicar. Bueno debo irme, avísame si pasa algo, adiós.

Roa: Lo hare, hasta luego.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el doceavo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y mil gracias por su paciencia, esperando nuevos capítulos. Esta vez no pude dejarlos con dudas o bueno no con muchas, pero me esforzare para hacer mejores capítulos.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Amistad

**¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, fue muy, pero muy largo y realmente tengo una buena razón para ello. Por culpa de un trabajo que tenía que escanear, mi memoria se borró completamente y perdí todos mis archivos, incluyendo esta historia, junto con los capítulos que ya tenía, todos los trabajos de la escuela, prácticamente mi vida estudiantil se perdió, fue realmente horrible, ese día quería morirme, pero aprendí tres cosas de este incidente, la primera es siempre tener otra memoria con respaldo, la segunda es que debo tener la peor suerte del mundo y siempre esperar lo inesperado.**

 **Bueno comencemos, ya lo saben pero de todas formas lo pondré: Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, solo el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 13 Amistad.

Resumen:

Ahsoka despierta en la casa del conde Dooku, ahí descubre una faceta que no conocía del Conde y a su familia. Hace un nuevo amigo, mientras un viejo conocido de Lux la reconoce.

* * *

Ahsoka: _ya ha pasado un mes y la condición que tenía se ha acabado ahora soy libre de ir y venir a los planetas que quiera sin ninguna restricción. También me he acercado más a Sonny, ya he conocido a su familia._

Flask Back

Sonny: (llegando a la sala) ¡Hola!, Oye Ahsoka me estaba preguntando ¿si te gustaría venir conmigo y mis padres a la escuela, para la celebrar su fundación?

Ahsoka: ¡Si claro! Creo que sería genial conocer a tus padres y tu escuela, además mis tíos no están y ¡es muy aburrido estar aquí sola!

Sonny: ¡Genial!, entonces en marcha (salen de la casa)

* * *

En la escuela…

Llegaron a la escuela en un sppeder, Sonny lleva su uniforme escolar que consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca con una corbata roja y un saco negro con el escudo escolar. Ahsoka tenía un conjunto que consistía en una falda, unas botas moradas y una blusa lila.

Sonny: bien ya hemos llegado, esta es mi escuela.

Ahaoka: (sorprendida) ¡Woa! Es enorme nunca creí que las escuelas fueran así, incluso cuando fui maestra suplente.

Sonny: (la toma de la mano) ¡ven! Mira ellos son mis padres, mi padre el senador de Ithor Ray Ryuo y ella es mi madre Misa Ryuo.

Ahsoka: (sonriente, estira su mano) ¡Mucho gusto señores!, Soy Ahsoka Tano.

Ray y Misa: (responde el saludo) ¡mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte al fin!

Punto de Vista de Ahsoka…

Los padres de Sonny son muy agradables. Su padre tiene más o menos la misma altura que Anakin, sus ojos y cabello son negros, su piel es morena, y vestía un traje negro muy elegante. Su madre tiene ojos negros, al igual con su cabello el cuales alargado y ondulado, su pie es morena y vestía un vertido verde con decorado dorado.

Fin del Punto de Vista de Ahsoka…

Sonny: vallamos a sentarnos para la ceremonia (se van).

Ahsoka: (toma asiento) ¿Y ahora qué?

Ray: (mira a lo lejos) jóvenes parece que tendrán que disculparnos por un momento, iremos a saludar a algunos amigos.

Sonny: claro padre no hay cuidado.

Misa: bien entonces estaremos aquí en un rato (se dirigen con otras personas).

Sonny: oye ¿te molesta si te dejo sola un momento? mis compañeros de clase me llaman, para arreglar algo.

Ahsoka: Claro, adelante.

Sonny: bien entonces volveré (se va).

Roa: (se sienta al lado de Ahsoka) ¡Hola, mucho gusto!, soy Roa Soo.

Ahsoka: yo soy Ahsoka Tano ¡es un gusto!

Roa: mmm… jamás te había visto, ¿no eres de aquí verdad?

Ahsoka: (ríe) es verdad, no lo soy, he llegado hace una semana.

Roa: _bueno, al menos ya sé que si es ella._ Bueno es un gusto pero debo irme, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda (le da una tarjeta).

Ahsoka: ¡Gracias!

El tiempo paso, Sonny y sus padres regresaron con Ahsoka, podría decirse que se llevaron bien, el día pasó entre juegos y risas, disfrutaron de comida, espectáculos, representaciones teatrales y bailes que realizaron los estudiantes.

Fin del Flash Back

Ahsoka: _ahora que puedo ir a cualquier lado de la galaxia me las arregle para convencer a Sonny de acompañarme a Onderon, quiero visitar a alguien desde hace algún tiempo y finalmente saldremos mañana._

* * *

En la mañana…

Ahsoka y Sonny suben a una embarcación pasajera que se dirige a Mondalore donde podrán abordar otra embarcación a Onderon. En el camino hablan sobre muchas cosas, pero últimamente hablan más sobre las misiones de Ahsoka que tubo mientras sirvió a la orden jedi. Al llegar a Mandalore bajan y compran los nuevos boletos después suben al otro transporte que los llevara a Onderon, en el nuevo trayecto hablan sobre la rebelión que libero Onderon y sobre la persona a la iban a visitar.

Sonny: _me preguntosi iremos a ver a ese traidor de Bonteri, realmente no me gustaría._ ¿Y cómo se llama tu amigo?

Ahsoka: ¡Ahh! Cierto no te lo había dicho su nombre es Steela Gerrera.

Una vez que su pregunta fue respondida, el silencio se apodero de ellos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la superficie y descendieron. Una vez abajo recorrieron el centro de Iziz, Sonny estaba maravillado con todo lo que veía, desde el palacio hasta el mercado donde la gente parecía llevar un día normal, en uno de los puestos de flora se detuvieron y Ahsoka compro un ramo de tulipanes amarillos y siguieron su camino.

Sonny: ¿a tu amiga le gustan estas flores?

Ahsoka: (triste) si a ella le encantan estas flores, de todo el grupo con el que estuve yo era la única que lo sabía.

Sonny: (confundido) ¿Sabia?

Ahsoka: ya lo veras, cuando lleguemos lo veras.

Siguieron caminando durante un rato más. Por cuestiones de seguridad Sonny tenía su sable de luz oculto entre sus ropas. Llegaron un lugar donde se depositaban las cenizas de los muertos, entonces Sonny lo supo, la amiga de Ahsoka era la heroína que dirigió a los rebeldes en la liberación de Onderon, se encontraba en el lugar donde se hallaban las cenizas de los héroes y reyes anteriores, Ahsoka comenzó a acomodar los tulipanes.

Sonny: (incomodo) voy a dejarte un rato sola, para darte privacidad y puedas hablar con ella, no voy muy lejos, si me necesitas solo llámame (se va).

Ahsoka: (sentada frente a la tumba de Stela) ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí, te he traído tus flores favoritas. Han pasado tantas cosas desde que estuve aquí, para empezar fui expulsada del jedi, he encontrado a mi familia, te sorprendería saber quién es mi tío, es el Conde Dooku ahora vivo con él. Desde aquel día no he vuelto a ver a Saw y a Lux y sinceramente no me gustaría verlos aun y mucho menos ahora que vivo en Raxus.

Rey Dendup: (de pie atrás de ella) ¡Eso no es ningún problema, ellos realmente quieren verte!

Ahsoka: (voltea, sorprendida) ¡Rey Dendup! (se levanta).

Rey Dendup: (sonriente) ¡ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, haz crecido mucho!

Ahsoka: ¡señor! Yo…

Rey Dendup: está bien, lo sé, me agrega saber que estas bien y que has venido a verla, cundo nos contaron lo sucedido hemos estado buscándote.

Ahsoka: (confundido) ¿hemos?, ¿Qué tanto sabe?

Rey Dendup: lo suficiente como para saber quién eres en realidad, desde entonces el consejo jedi y el senado te han estado buscando, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Ahsoka: es un poco complicado de explicar, pero ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

Rey Dendup: el gobernador de Shili fue a buscarte después del incidente jedi, se armó una gran discusión y tu tía nos ha contado todo.

Ahsoka: (agacha la cabeza) entiendo.

Rey Dendup: bueno debo dejarte tengo una reunión ahora, fue un gusto volver a verte, deberías llamar a Lux y a Saw, ellos han estado muy preocupados.

Ahsoka: ¡Gracias! También fue un gusto verlo de nuevo. Debo pedirle que no llame a Coruscant…

Rey Dendup: no te preocupes por eso, sé muy bien que cuando estés lista te pondrás en contacto con ellos, ¡hasta luego! (se va).

Ahsoka siguió hablando con Steela, hasta que Sonny regreso, se despidieron de Steela y se marcharon, pasaron a comer a un restaurante y luego tomaron otro transporte de regreso a Mandalore.

* * *

En Coruscant…

Los senadores se encontraban saliendo de una reunión de emergencia, la cual finalizo después de cinco horas de discutir si debían solicitar más clones o no. Después de salir los senadores y sus ayudantes se reunieron en la oficina del senador Organa.

Padme: los senadores están cada vez más alterados, no les importa des regular los bancos aun sabiendo que la República está cerca de la banca rota.

Ashara: (irritada) Y eso solo aquí, en Shili las cosas están cada vez más delicadas sin un gobernante los clanes están entrando en conflicto y los líderes son incapaces de hacer algo, sin contar que todos saben que aún no encontramos a la princesa y los planetas con los que se tenían tratados están comenzando a cuestionar nuestra lealtad.

Mon: y para fin de males está el conflicto con la confederación de comercio y sus bloqueos a Pandora.

Lux: (deprimido) viéndolo así, realmente no ha pasado nada bueno.

Bail: vamos, vamos no todo puede ser tan malo, al final se ha negociado con el clan bancario.

Saw: Lux el rey Dendup nos llama.

Lux: si, está bien, si me disculpan (se retiran).

* * *

En la oficina de Lux…

Rey Dendup: y bien, ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí?

Lux: en realidad no tan bien, mmm… ¿cómo decirlo?

Saw: horrible… cualquier persona con cordura se aventaría del piso más alto tan solo con escuchar a los senadores (hace comillas con sus dedos).

Lux: _tarado…_ si bueno (nervioso, sobando su nuca) si, las cosas no van como uno quería, querían desregular los bancos, pero al final se llegó a un acuerdo con el clan bancario.

Rey Dendup: bueno algo así me había imaginado, después de todo es el costo de la guerra. ¿Tienen noticias del frente de batalla?

Saw: por lo que sabemos aún están buscando a Ahsoka y se libra una batalla cerca de Ryloth a cargo de la maestra Luminara.

Rey Dendup: bien si eso es todo, me despido tengo una reunión urgente, hasta luego (termina la llamada).

* * *

En el templo…

Obi-wan: Anakin, Anakin vamos, no seas terco. Anakin no puedes tomar tu nave ir a buscarla tu solo, necesitas autorización, Anakin…

Anakin: di lo que quieras no me detendrás Obi-wan, no puedo dejarla sola.

Windu: es probable que ella ya este con Dooku

Obi-wan: (irritado) ¿ _Es en serio? ¿Y así planea hacer que no se valla?_

Anakin: ¡precisamente por eso no puedo quedarme aquí! (se va).

Obi-wan: Tenías que decirlo ¿vedad?

Windu: él tenía que saberlo, además esa es una posibilidad muy grande que tarde o temprano tendremos que considerar.

* * *

En Raxus…

Dooku: finalmente han llegado (extiende sus brazos)

Sonny: (reverencia) así es maestro.

Dooku: bien, vayan a descansar. Sonny te veré mañana para un nuevo entrenamiento.

Sonny: Si maestro (reverencia, se va).

Ahsoka: ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le darás?

Dooku: no es gran cosa (se va)

Ahsoka: tía ¿qué pasa?, ¿siempre es así?

Maya: (calmada) está bien, así es con sus entrenamientos, siempre tiene que ser un misterio.

Ahsoka: ok, gracias. ¡Buenas Noches! (se va).

* * *

En otro lugar en Raxus…

En otro sitio no muy lejano comenzaba una llamada ilegal, que muchos lo considerarían así, por que la comunicación entre senadores de la república y senadores separatistas estaba prohibida.

Roa: Lux ¿me estas oyendo?

Lux: si te oigo, ¿tienes algo que informar?

Roa: si, ¿recuerdas que hace un mes te llame por que vi a una chica parecida a la que buscaba la República?

Lux: (confundido) ¿sí?

Roa: ¡te lo confirmo! ¡Es ella! Tu amiga se ha pasado todo este tiempo aquí en Raxus, ¿no sé cómo?, ni ¿por qué?

Lux: ok, ok, ¿y ella mismo te lo dijo? ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Cómo está?

Roa: (ojos de pena ajena) ok, espera, solo recuerdo la última pregunta.

Lux: (apenado) lo siento me emocione, es que la he querido ver todo este tiempo, pero siempre pasa algo que me impide hacerlo.

Roa: bien, bien, ahora que ya sabes que ella está aquí ¿Qué es lo que harás?

Lux: no lo sé.

* * *

En el templo…

Wendy: (levitando un tejado) esto es más fácil de lo que creí, ¿no lo crees Kibo?

Kibo: (irritado) habla por ti, ¡yo no puedo sostenerla mucho tiempo!

Wendy: ¡eso es porque no sabes hacerlo bien!

Kibo: ¡cállate! Sabelotodo (ataca a Wendy).

Wendy: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame! (comienzan a pelear).

Kibo: Ahora ya no es tan divertido ¿verdad?

Petro: (intenta separarlos) ¡Oigan! ¡Ya, ya es suficiente!

Kibo: (se separan) ella comenzó (señala a Wendy) se burla porque no me puedo concentrar.

Katooni: ¡y no podrán mantenerla más tiempo si no dejan de pelear!

Petro: ¡Oh! Vamos Katooni, no seas tan estricta. Solo estaban jugando.

Katooni: si, pero el maestro Skywalker, nos los encargo. ¿O acaso quieres ser tú el que le diga que se la han pasado jugando en lugar de entrenar?

Petro: (penumbra) ¡No!

En otro lugar dentro del mismo templo se encontraba Ventress con el maestro Yoda, se dirigían a un salón más grande en donde se encontraban los niños más pequeños, recién llegados al templo. Entraron y los niños hicieron una reverencia para saludarlos, a lo que los dos adultos respondieron con otra reverencia.

Flash Back

Han pasado días desde que Ahsoka volvió a desaparecer, el consejo jedi le dio la bienvenida a Ventress al reintegrarla a la orden, además de nombrarla dama jedi y darle tareas simples dentro del templo. Durante algún tiempo muchos jedi y padawans aún le temían, en cuanto a los niños tenían más cercanía con ella, más que por miedo era por curiosidad, gracias a eso Ventress poco a poco comenzó a ganar la confianza de los otros jedi.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

En algún lugar dentro del templo…

O-Mer y Helia se encontraban escondidos en la habitación de O-Mer, realizando una llamada con la que nadie más estaría de acuerdo, el senado había llegado a una resolución en cuanto a un asunto muy importante.

O-Mer: ¿me vez, Ahsoka ya puedes verme?

Helia: mueve un poco a la izquierda el anti rastreador.

Ahsoka: ya, ¡ahí no lo muevas!, ya los veo. Y bien ¿Qué pasa?

O-Mer: (alterado) es muy, pero muy malo, el senado ha decidido el castigo de Barris, y es el peor castigo de todos.

Ahsoka: no me interesa, ¡por su culpa casi me matan!

Helia: (triste) la ha condenado a muerte, exactamente en una semana va a ejecutarla públicamente y no solo ante la orden y el senado, sino también ante civiles, para que todos vean un "castigo ejemplar"

Ahsoka: (shock) no, no ¡¿quién solicito el castigo?!

O-Mer: el almirante Tarkin. Lo único que quiere es humillar a la orden jedi y al maestro Skywalwer y a la maestra Luminara.

Helia: Por cierto ¿Dónde estás? Te han buscado por todos lados.

Ahsoka: bueno mmm… no va a gustarles, pero estoy con mi tío, en Raxus.

O-Mer y Helia: (sorprendidos) ¿QUE?

Ahsoka: se los dije, peo volviendo a lo Barris, no se preocupen por ello ya estoy pensando en un plan.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el treceavo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Solo espero que no me maten, porque ya saben que subo capitulo cada mil años, lamentablemente. Esperemos que la continuación de clone wars no haga lo mismo que yo, ¿vedad?**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Rescate

**¡Hola! Bueno comencemos, ya lo saben pero de todas formas lo pondré: Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, solo el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 14 Rescate.

Resumen:

Ahsoka ha pasado tiempo con su tío quien resultó ser el temible conde Dooku, ha hecho nuevos amigos y ha visitado a otros, mientras en el templo otros entrenan y se prepara una ejecución contra la verdadera culpable del bombardeo al templo.

* * *

En Raxus…

Han pasado varias horas desde que O-Mer y Helia llamaron a Ahsoka y ya es más de media noche. En su alcoba Ahsoka está planeando el rescate de Barris, ha pensado en muchas posibilidades y formas de realizar su plan, pero algo le ha quedado bien claro, no podrá llevar a cabo esta peligrosa misión ella sola, por lo tanto deberá pedir ayuda a su nuevo amigo. Después de un tiempo muy largo decide tomar un baño e ir a la cama, pero sin poder dormir.

Ahsoka: (ansiosa) _Barriss ha lastimado a mucha gente incluyéndome a mí, pero por más que me haya hecho simplemente no soy capaz de desearle aquel terrible castigo, después de todo aún recuerdo nuestros momentos más divertidos: sacando de quicio a mi maestro y molestando a Lec y a Helia._ (Se duerme).

En Coruscant…

En la prisión militar se encontraba la ex padawan jedi Barriss Offee recostada en la cama que había, pero no estaba dormida, simplemente pensaba en sus acciones y como seria castigada y de ante mano savia que el almirante Tarkin no tendría piedad y gracias a él su castigo ya había sido decidido, como buena seguidora de los designios de la fuerza ya lo había aceptado su destino.

Barriss: _sé que no merezco el perdón de nadie pero al menos me gustaría poder disculparme con Ahsoka, la arrastre a todo este problema y le arrebate lo que más quería en este mundo. Mi ejecución será dentro de una semana y ya no hay nada que hacer, de todas formas la orden está destinada a caer, pues ha perdido su luz y su razón de ser, ya no somos defensores de la paz, ya no somos muy diferentes a todos esos asesinos que deberíamos perseguir. Pero cuando esto acabe ya no estaré aquí para ver el cruel futuro de la galaxia._

* * *

En el templo…

Anakin se encontraba en su habitación, amarrado a su cama intentando liberarse y a su lado se encontraba Obi-wan y Windu.

Anakin: (moviéndose) ¡YA SUELTENME! ¡DEJENME IR! ¡TENGO QUE BUSCAR A AHSOKA!

Obi-wan: (frustrado) ¡te dije que no podías irte, sin el permiso del consejo!

Anakin: ¿Y TENIAN QUE AMARRARME?

Windu: (divertido) si no fuera porque intentaste escapar, no estarías atado.

Obi-wan: (mirada inquisitoria) Windu tú tienes parte de culpa en esto, o acaso ya olvidaste el: "es probable que ella ya este con Dooku"

Windu: es verdad que lo dije, pero el eligió intentar escapar.

Anakin: (calmado) ¡bien ya no intentare escapar!

Obi-wan y Windu: (se miran, voltean a ver a Anakin) ¡no lo creemos! ¡Te quedas aquí!

Anakin: ¿QUE? ESPEREN ¡NO PUEDEN DEJARME AQUÍ ATADO!

Windu: ¡Claro que sí! (se van).

* * *

En otro lugar del templo…

En una de las salas de entrenamiento se encontraban cinco padawan discutiendo, pero más que eso gritándose unos a otros.

Lec: (furioso) ¿saben lo que han ocasionado?

Cósmica: ¡Ahsoka vendrá a salvarla! ¿Cómo pudieron avisarle sin preguntarnos antes? Habíamos acordado tomar todas las decisiones que las afectaran juntos.

O-Mer: (desesperado) ¿Y QUE ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA? ¡BARRISS SERAN EJECUTADA EN DIAS Y NO PODEMOS SALVARLA NOSOTROS!

Infinita: (molesta) ¿ENTONCES DECIDISTE ENREDAR A AHSOKA?

Helia: NO, FUE MI IDEA.

Lec: ¿y ahora que hacemos?

O-Mer: hacer lo posible para que el rescate sea exitoso y sin contratiempos.

Cósmica: (nerviosa) ¿podemos no decirle al maestro Skywalker?

Lec: (resignado) bien, pero el maestro Skywalker estará furioso cuando se entere que lo hemos excluido.

* * *

En la casa de Lux…

Lux y Saw estaban cenando, pero tenían inivtados entre ellos se encontraba Padme, Mon, Bail, Riyo y Ashara, por supuesto la mayor parte de la conversación fue sobre la política y la búsqueda de Ahsoka, algo que por supuesto Saw no estaba disfrutando mucho.

Saw: (aburrido) ¿podrían dejar de hablar de política? es muy aburrido.

Lux: (apenado) me disculpo por el comportamiento de Saw, aún no se acostumbra a hablar de política.

Chiyo: (ríe) no se preocupe senador Bonteri, de cierta forma tiene razón es aburrido hablar de política todo el tiempo.

Padme: bien, entonces hablemos de otra cosa, como…

Mon: (emocionada) ¿Cómo fue su experiencia con los jedi?

Bail: (sonríe) esto se pondrá bueno.

Saw: digamos que fue asombroso, sus sables de luz rebotando tiros de droides, su forma de pelear, saltando de un lado a otro con ayuda de la fuerza era realmente majestuoso.

Mon: ¡wow! Eso debió ser todo un espectáculo, jamás he podido ver a un jedi en un entrenamiento o en medio de una batalla.

Padme: es asombroso, pero es igualmente peligroso.

Bail: la senadora Amidala tiene razón, en una ocasión estuve presente mientras libraban una batalla, está por más el decir que casi me matan.

* * *

En Raxus…

Después del entrenamiento de Sonny, Ahsoka ayudo a curar sus heridas, que aunque no fueron graves, salía sangre de ellas. Había que limpiar, desinfectar y curar.

Sonny: ¡gracias, por tu ayuda! Pero no eran tan profundas.

Ahsoka: lo sé, lo sé, pero aun así se pueden infectar. (Inquieta) Sonny hay algo que quiero pedirte, pero no sé si quieras ayudarme.

Sonny: (confundido) claro, no importa lo que sea por supuesto que lo hare.

Ahsoka: veras se trata sobre Barriss…

Sonny: ¿la chica que te inculpo en Coruscant?

Ahsoka: si, ella, veras me he enterado que van a ejecutarla públicamente en seis días y he pensado en varios planes, pero quería saber ¿si puedes cubrirme en lo que no estoy?

Sonny: No, mi trabajo es protegerte, además eres mi amiga y si ella es importante para ti eso la hace importante para mí, así que iré contigo.

Ahsoka: ¡gracias Sonny! No se voy a pagarte.

Sonny: ¿y bien cuál es el plan?

Ahsoka: He pensado en ir a Coruscant desde Madalore y una vez en el puerto escabullirnos hasta prisión donde entraríamos por los acueductos. O eso es lo que llevo hasta ahora.

Sonny: bien ¿pero cómo vamos a pasar la seguridad del puerto?

Ahsoka: (apenada) eso no lo había pensado, pero creo que alguien pude ayudarnos, solo es cuestión de hacer una llamada, pero necesito hacerla desde mi habitación.

Salen de la enfermería, camina por los largos y lujosos corredores de la casa, teniendo cuidado de no ser encontrados, seguidos o vistos por nadie, hasta que finalmente llegan a la habitación y entran. Una vez dentro Ahsoka comienza su llamada, orando para que el receptor del mensaje este solo o en sus aposentos.

* * *

En el templo…

Se encontraban reunidos los cinco padawans en la habitación de Infinita, discutiendo sobre cómo podrían ayudar en el rescate de Barriss sin ser descubiertos y como consecuencia castigados, cuando entro una llamado en el holo-transmisor de Helia.

Helia: (contesta) Hola… ¡Ahsoka! ¡Que sorpresa! por lo regular nosotros te llamamos a ti, no al revés.

Ahsoka: (sonriente) si, si lo sé, pero necesito que ayuden un poco para el rescate.

Lec: y bien ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Ahsoka: necesito que manden dos identificaciones a Mandalore en 3 días.

Infinita: (curiosa) ¿dos tarjetas de registro?

Cósmica: acaso haz conseguido a alguien que te ayude.

Ahsoka: digamos que si… es un amigo. Sonny saluda a los chicos.

Sonny: Hola, soy Sonny Ryuo, soy del planeta…

O-Mer: (molesto) si sabemos quién eres. Ha sido identificado como el nuevo aprendiz de Dooku, pero jamas se le ha visto en batalla.

Sonny: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo saben eso?

Helia: la República tiene ojos en todos lados.

Ahsoka: entonces ¿pueden conseguir las identificaciones?

Lec: por supuesto, las enviaremos a la oficina de correo de Mandalore a nombre de Sonny.

Ahsoka: Esta bien. También necesito que consigan el horario de cambios de patrullaje de un día anterior a la ejecución y un speeder.

Infinita: bien, todo estará listo, el horario de cambio de patrullaje y las identificaciones dos días antes y el speeder un día antes de la ejecución.

Ahsoka: Bien, hasta entonces.

La llamada se ha terminado dejando a los padawans pensando en cómo lograr que nadie descubra su descabellado plan, en especial sus respectivos maestros. A la mañana siguiente comenzaron los preparativos, acordaron reunirse en la habitación de Cósmica cuando el consejo estuviera en reunión, Lec conocía a alguien del mercado negro que fácilmente podría fabricar dos identificaciones falsas, la de Ahsoka llevaría el nombre de Ashla y la de Sonny llevaría el nombre de Ryuu. Infinita al ser padawan del maestro Windu le daba permisos especiales con los cuales consiguió el horario de cambios de patrullaje sin ningún problema y Cósmica tenía un amigo que trabajaba en el taller de reparación y que podía prestarle un speeder por un rato.

* * *

Cuatro días después…en Mandalore…

Ya habían enviado los pases y la información el día anterior. Ahsoka y Sonny bajaron de la nave que llegaba desde Raxus, ambos llevaban capas que cubrían sus cabezas con el fin de no ser reconocidos. Caminaron a la oficina de correo, Sonny recogió las identificaciones y regresaron al puerto donde con ayuda del horario de cambio de guardia compraron dos boletos para Coruscant. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas hasta que subieron al transporte que los llevaría a Coruscant, pasaron con mucha facilidad la seguridad de Mandalore, finalmente su viaje comenzó. Después de tres horas de viaje finalmente llegaron al puerto de Coruscant, bajaron de la nave y pasaron el registro sin problemas. A salir de la estación encontraron un speeder con el emblema de la orden.

Sonny: es extraño venir a la capital de la república, bueno sin estar arrestado y será extraño subir a un transporte de los jedi.

Ahsoka: (ríe) vamos no seas miedoso, no pasara nada.

Sonny: (preocupado) ¿y bien, como planeas que salgamos de aquí?

Ahsoka: eso no lo sé, algo se nos ocurrirá.

Sonny: (estupefacto) ¿y se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme?

Ahsoka: (ríe) tal vez, ahora subamos.

Subieron y volaron por la ciudad teniendo cuidado de no ser detectados por alguna patrulla clon o droide.

* * *

En el senado…

En el despacho del senador Organa se encontraba los senadores Bail, Padme, Mon, Riyo, Ashara, Lux, Saw y los jedi Anakin y Obi-wan discutiendo sobre como calmar a los clanes de Shili ya que las cosas no podían ir peor.

Ashara: el clan Tay y el clan Daan están a nada de comenzar un conflicto.

Lux: ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual los clanes pelean? Creí que los togruta era una raza pacífica.

Obi-wan: en teoría lo son, pero al no tener a un gobernante las cosas en cuanto a diplomacia se van poniendo más tensas.

Mon: nunca entendí como era el sistema de gobierno togruta.

Ashara: es 100% monárquico, pero como en la casa real solo nacen mujeres, cundo llega el momento de tomar un compañero ellas adoptan el apellido de su pareja, convirtiendo automáticamente al clan al que este pertenezca como el clan con mayor derecho y preferencia, por considerarse la familia directa de la reina.

Anakin: (enojado) ¿entonces pelean por una pareja para la nueva gobernante?

Ashara: si, verán cuando el rey Finny se integró a Shili, no llevaba por apellido Tano, si el apellido de la familia real de Sereno, pero para poder casarse con Ming debía ser adoptado por un clan y el único clan que accedió fue el clan Tano. Pero no se les dijo que se iban a casar, simplemente se les hizo creer que un refugiado de la guerra.

Pademe: (ríe) entonces los otros clanes debieron llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Ashara: (ríe) si, entonces los Tano se convirtieron en el clan con más preferencia, después de eso se acordó que si el prometido no es togruta ya no tenía que ser adoptado por un clan.

* * *

En la prisión de Coruscant…

Ahsoka y Sonny llegaron a la prisión y bajaron del speeder, se estaban preparando cuando vieron a los jóvenes jedi acercándose en otros speeders.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¿qué hacen aquí?

Cósmica: venimos a ayudar, Infinita consiguió el mapa de la prisión (saca un holo con la imagen del mapa) Barris se encuentra en el nivel 3, justo en la celda en donde estuviste tú.

Sonny: ¿y eso que es? (señala un luz roja en la imagen).

O-Mer: es una caseta de seguridad, ahí registran a todos los que ingresan y salen de la prisión.

Lec: pero ustedes entraran por aquí, solo debemos hacer un agujero (saca su sable y hace el agujero).

Helia: toma (le da a Ahsoka un sable de luz).

Ahsoka: _Es el sable de Barris._ Helia ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

Helia: la maestra secura se encargó de llevar el sable a los archivos prohibido, pero cundo fue me llevo con ella y memorice la contraseña. Lo saque esta mañana, después de que se fuera en a una misión. Y las también tome este control de un viejo carguero que está en el puerto.

Lec: ¿alguna otra habilidad de vandalismo que debamos saber?

Helia: (encoje los hombros) mmm… creo que no.

Todos: (ríen) ¡Suerte!

Entran a la prisión a través de los ductos de ventilación y los jóvenes jedi se retiran pidiendo a la fuerza que ayude a sus amigos en esta loca tarea. Siguen avanzando y dando vueltas hasta llegar a la caseta de seguridad donde esperan a que la guardia cambie. Una vez que el clon sale ajan y toman la llave general de las celdas, suben nuevamente y acomodan la tapa de la ventilación apenas con suficiente tiempo para que entre el otro clon. Siguen hasta llegar a la ventilación más cercana a la celda de Barris.

Sonny: (mira a través de la tapa) hay dos guardias a los lados de la celda, otros cuatro, dos en cada extremo del pasillo.

Ahsoka: parece que tendremos que noquearlos, ¿traes un sable de luz?

Sonny: Si, ¿Pero por qué hay tanta seguridad?

Ahsoka: se le considera una prisionera de alto riesgo. Bien aquí vamos…

Sonny: Espera alguien viene. ¿Quién es ese? (señala a un hombre).

Ahsoka: Tarkin.

* * *

En la celda…

Tarkin: ¿Y bien ya estas lista para tu acto final?

Barris: ¿y usted? (sin mirarlo).

Tarkin: yo no soy quien será ejecutado, al menos deberías verme a la cara cuando te hablo niña (la toma de la barbilla).

Barris: (se suelta de su agarre) solo veré a la cara a una sola persona y esa persona no es usted.

Tarkin: ¡ha! Claro lo había olvidado, solo veras y pedirás el perdón de tu amiguita Ahsoka ¿verdad? Lástima que estos momento ella este extraviada, tal vez en compañía del Conde Dooku.

Barris: (sorprendida) ¡eso jamás pasara!

Tarkin: ¿estas segura? Ella rechazo volver al templo.

* * *

En el pasillo…

Ahsoka: bien comencemos (salta del ducto)

Sonny: (salta del ducto) ¡Entra por Barris entretendré a los clones! (activa su sable carmesí).

Ahsoka: (activa el sable de Barris)

Los clones comenzaron a disparar bloqueadores y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a desviar los disparos, Ahsoka cortó las armas de los clones que estaban a lado de las celdas y entro, mientras tanto Sonny lidiaba con los otros cuatro clones, intentando no lastimarlos.

Tarkin: (sorprendido) ¡Tu! ¿Qué estas…

Ahsoka: (azota a Tarkin contra la pared)

Tarkin: ¡AHHH! (Cae inconsciente)

Barris: (sorprendida) Ahsoka ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo, yo…

Ahsoka: está bien, hablaremos después (corta las esposas de Barris) pero tenemos que irnos (toma a Barris de la mano y la saca de la celda).

Sonny: (desactiva su sable) ¡listo! Ahora larguémonos de aquí.

Las alarmas de alerta comienzan a sonar, los tres jóvenes se miran mutuamente y comienzan a correr. Mientras van pasando las puertas están se van cerrando automáticamente. Afuera de la prisión la maestra Luiminara y el maestro Fisto llegaban por el aviso de fuga que llego al templo.

Fisto: ¿Capitán qué fue lo que paso?

Capitán: hace aproximadamente veinte minutos, la prisionera Offee escapa de su celda, pero no estaba sola.

Luminara: (enojada) ¿pero cómo escapo? ¿Quién la ayudo?

Capitán: (aterrado) no lo sé señora, se reportó que recibió la ayuda de dos personas que hasta ahora no hemos podido identificar, además noquearon los guardias y al almirante Tarkin.

Fisto: ¿saben en qué lugar se encuentran ahora mismo?

Capitán: se dirigen a la zona industrial.

Fisto: muy interesante… capitán llame a Skywalker.

Luminara: (confundida) ¿para qué traer a Skywalker? ¿En qué estás pensando?

Fisto: Es el mismo camino que Ahsoka uso en su escape.

Luminara: entonces ¿crees que ella, pudo ayudar a Barris?

Fisto: es muy probable.

Ambos: (corren a la zona industrial).

* * *

En la zona industrial…

Los tres jóvenes corrían a través los corredores, Sonny y Ahsoka desviaban los bloqueadores tratando de proteger a Barris y a la vez evitar que les dieran a alguno de ellos. En las naves los clones comenzaban a preparar los cohetes, Sonny salto y activo su sable de luz, destruyo los cohetes, empujo a los clones con ayuda de la fuerza, entro a la cabina del piloto y destrozo los controles finalmente volvió a saltar y siguió corriendo hasta alcanzar a las chicas. Los soldados dejaron de disparar bloqueadores y comenzaron a disparar balas, los jóvenes tuvieron que ir más rápido, mientras los maestros corrían tras ellos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran seguidos por los jedi Ahsoka y Barris comenzaron a lanzarles objetos y basura que se encontraban en el camino, pero los maestros los esquivaban y si podían los regresaba, ambos lados sabían que si luchaban el grupo de jóvenes llevaba las de perder, pero los maestros tenían más que ganar un prisionero separatista, evitar que la prisionera más peligrosa de la República escapara y recuperar a la princesa de Shili. Así siguieron la persecución hasta que llegaron al lugar donde Ahsoka entro al ducto de drenaje cuando fue perseguida por primera vez y de la misma forma los tres jóvenes entraron al ducto, para no mucho después ser seguido por los maestros y varios clones. Al llevar una ventaja bastante grande pudieron esconderse y seguir huyendo, los jedi usaron la fuerza para sentirlos. Comenzaron a llegar a las caídas, Sonny debilito una pequeña parte de la construcción de los ductos y continuaron unos metros hasta llegar a la orilla, donde se disponían a saltar, hasta que los jedi llegaron.

Luminara: (con sable en mano) ¡por favor deténganse! ¡¿Barris esto es lo que realmente quieres?!

Barris: (mirando hacia abajo) yo… yo… yo solo quería, que si me iban a ejecutar no fuera públicamente.

Ahsoka: (con sable en mano) maestra Luminara, ¿realmente quiere esto, Barris fue tu estudiante?

Luminara: no, pero…

Fisto: (con sable en mano) _logro hacerla dudar._ Ahsoka, por favor regresa la República y la gente de Shili necesita de ti…

Sonny: (con sable en mano) ¡lo siento maestros jedi!, pero eso no será posible (mueve su mano y con la fuerza deriva la parte de la estructura debilitada, haciendo que caiga sobre Fisto).

Luminara: (se acerca a los escombros que cubren a Fisto, miera a los jóvenes) ¡Corran! ¡Váyanse ahora, nadie más les dará esa oportunidad!

Barris: (reverencia) ¡Gracias maestra! ¡De verdad gracias!

Luminara: jamás dejaría que algo te ocurriera, eres mi estudiante y todo lo que ha pasado es culpa mía.

Los tres jóvenes saltan sin antes ver por última vez a la jedi, quien se quedó sacando a su compañero de los escombros y cuando lo logro sacar se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente, no mucho después llegaron los clones junto a Skywalker y sacaron a Fisto para llevarlo al templo. Mientras tanto los jóvenes apenas pudieron llegar al puerto espacial, con todo el escándalo que se hizo. Encontraron la nave que Helia consiguió para ellos, una vez abordo salieron de la atmosfera de Coruscant.

Ahsoka: Barris, este es Sonny mi nuevo amigo (señala a Sonny). Sonny esta es mi amiga Barris (señala a Barris).

Sonny: (extiende su mano) ¡Es un placer!

Barris: (devuelve el saludo) ¡El placer es mío!

Sonny: y bien ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Ahsoka: da un salto en hiper-espacio a Mandalor, luego veremos a donde.

Sonny: a la orden señora (ríe y se va).

Barris: Ahsoka, yo quería agradecerte por salvarme.

Ahsoka: está bien no tienes nada que agradecer, si no fuera por O-Mer y Helia nunca me hubiera enterado de lo que Tarkin planeaba.

Barris: yo quería pedirte, que me perdones.

Ahsoka: lo sé y te perdono. Ahora hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar, pero antes dime ¿te quedarías a vivir conmigo en Raxus o te gustaría quedarte en algún otro lado?

Barris: la verdad me gustaría ver a mis padres, hacer catorce años que los vi por última vez (triste) al igual que a mi planeta natal Mirial.

Ahsoka: te entiendo, entonces iremos haya.

* * *

 **¡Por fin otro capítulo terminado! ¡Se va a cavar el mundo finalmente subí otro capítulo! Ufff… ya se, ya se tarde mucho y lo siento, pero la escuela me tuvo entretenida, por no decir atarantada con tanto examen, que apenas termine el capítulo ¡Lo siento!** **J**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Mirial

**¡Hola! Bueno comencemos, ya lo saben pero de todas formas lo pondré: Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, solo el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 15 Mirial.

Resumen:

Después de mucha planeación Ahsoka y Sonny rescatan con éxito a la ex padawn Offee recibiendo ayuda de la maestra jedi Luminara Unduli. Ahora los jóvenes se dirigen al planeta natal de Barris.

En la nave…

Ahsoka: Sonny cuando salgamos del hiper espacio borra los datos de navegación y los códigos de registro.

Sonny: si, ¿y a donde iremos después? (curiosidad).

Ahsoka: a Mirial, dejaremos a Barris ahí y después regresaremos a Raxus.

Sonny: entonces así será (se va).

Barris: Sonny parece buena persona.

Ahsoka: (sarcástica) ¿para ser separatista?

Barris: no, en serio parecer ser alguien bueno. (Dudosa) Entonces ¿es verdad?

Ahsoka: (confundida) ¿Qué? ¿Qué es verdad?

Barris: que te has unido a Dooku.

Ahsoka: si y no, en realidad es complicado de explicar.

Barris: ¿es sobre tu familia no es así?

Ahsoka: sí.

Sonny: (entra) chicas en un momento saldremos de hiper espacio.

Ahsoka y Barris: (ríen) está bien.

* * *

En Coruscant…En templo jedi…

Los maestros del consejo y Anakin se reunieron en la sala de recuperación para hablar con el maestro Fisto y con Luminara sobre el escape de Barris.

Windu: (enojado) ¿Y cómo, exactamente la prisionera Offee pudo escapar?

Fisto: (adormilado) recibió ayuda…

Maestro Yoda: (curioso) Esta persona conocer Coruscant hace, al igual que a nosotros, la pregunta por responder queda ¿Quién ser?

Luminara: (deprimida) fueron Ahsoka y alguien que ha sido identificado como el nuevo aprendiz de Dooku.

Todos: (sorprendidos) ¡¿QUE?!

Plo Koon: ¿Cómo es posible que Little Soka haya entrado y salido de Coruscant sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

Depa: aún falta saber ¿Cómo supo de la ejecución de Barris? Eso se anunció apenas hoy en mañana, era imposible que llevaran a cabo un rescate perfecto.

Shaak Ti: a menos que alguien le haya informado antes, esa es la única forma con la cual pudo haber planeado también el rescate.

Kid Adi Mundi: (confundido) si, pero los únicos que lo sabíamos, éramos nosotros, bueno toda la orden y el senado; y se acordó no informar a nadie más.

Obi-wan: debemos llamar a los jóvenes padawan.

Anakin: ¿a todos? Esto va a tardar mucho (molesto).

Maestro Yoda: mmm… a todos no, solo cinco, traer a la sala de consejo a los padawan Lec Orlan, O-Mer Ventus, Cósmica Linux, Infinita Merny y Helia Kilmy.

Windu: ¿Por qué cree que ellos le pudieron haber informado?

Maestro Yoda: (preocupado) sospechosos ellos son, también traer a sus maestros, preguntar a los senadores y al canciller debemos.

Fisto: (sentándose) Aayla está de misión, salió esta mañana. _¿Cómo es posible que Cósmica y Helia sean sospechosas de este desastre?_

Maestro Yoda: hacer que vuelva de inmediato. Skywalker ir al senado debes, informar al canciller harás.

* * *

En la nave…

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban de camino a Mirial, después de haber borrado los códigos de registro y los datos de navegación en Mandalore, estaban realizando una llamada con los jóvenes del templo.

Ahsoka: (feliz) ¡Lo logramos! ¡Aquí esta Barris!

O-Mer: (sonriente) ¡Me alegra que estés bien! Estábamos muy preocupados.

Barris: (feliz) a mi también me alegra verlos. Yo, yo quería disculparme por todos los problemas que les cause y agradecerles por rescatarme, me han contado todo.

Infinita: (sonrie) no es necesario que te disculpes, te perdonamos, ahora lo importante es que estas a salvo…

Lec: (preocupado) y que no descubran nuestra participación en esto…

Sonny: (preocupado) ¿Qué paso después de que nos fuimos?

Helia: bueno, las alarmas sonaron y cerraron el puerto espacial.

Cósmica: ¡ah! Y mi maestro está en la sala de curación con el esto del consejo y la maestra Luminara y el maestro Skywalker. Pero me gustaría saber ¿Cómo es que noquearon a mi maestro? (molesta) ¿y cómo escaparon de maestra Luminara?

Sonny: (nervioso) bueno lo de tu maestro es mi culpa, debilite una parte de los ductos y después la derribe con la fuerza, pero no quería lastimarlo, lo siento.

Barris: en cuanto mi maestra ella nos dejó escapar…

Todos los del templo: (sorprendidos) ¡¿QUE?!

Barris: si, ella dijo que nos fuéramos y que tampoco quería mi ejecución, y luego ayudo al maestro Fisto a salir de los escombros.

Lec: ¡Ah, sí! El almirante Tarkin fue llevado al hospital militar cuando lo encontraron estaba inconsciente y muy golpeado.

Ahsoka: si, lo sé, creo que esta vez me excedí, pero de cierta forma me sentí bien pude regresarle el favor, me lo debía.

Helia: (temerosa) ¡debemos irnos, alguien está tocando! (cortan la llamada).

Los jóvenes de la nave estaban algo confundidos, borrar los registros de la llamada tanto como para ellos como para sus amigos del templo, así si revisaban los holos de sus amigos no encontrarían nada que los relacionara con ellos, ya que en días anteriores habían quitado el registro del número con el que se comunicaban. Su viaje aun no terminaba, pero tampoco faltaba mucho, pero los tres tenían un mal presentimiento sobre lo que acaba de pasar. No tendrían gran problema en entrar a la atmósfera de Mirial, ya que era un planeta que pertenecía a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes les sería muy fácil pasar, solo tenían que dar el código de acceso de Sonny, y para Barris sería muy seguro ya que nadie de la República la encontraría ahí y si lo hacían de todas formas no podrían arrestarla.

* * *

En el Senado…

En oficina del Canciller se encontraban reunidos los senadores Organa, Amidala, Mothma, Chuchi, Bonteri, Mort, el Canciller y el jedi Skywalker.

Anakin: su excelencia, los maestros que fueron a la prisión nos han dado el informe y no es nada alentador.

C. Palpatine: (preocupado) ¿a qué te refieres?

Anakin: bueno, la prisionera Offee logró escapar, pero no lo hizo sola.

Bail: (confundido) ¿entonces quién pudo haberla ayudado?

Anakin: los maestros identificaron a Ahsoka y al nuevo aprendiz de Dooku.

Lux: (sorprendido) ¡Eso! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ella no pudo…

Anakin: (decepcionado) eso era lo que también creía, pero luego de ver las cámaras de seguridad… bueno véanlo ustedes mismos (saca un holo y pone la grabación en donde se ve a Sonny luchando contra los guardias y otra donde se veía a Ahsoka golpeando a Tarkin).

Padme: no puede ser, entonces eso significa que Dooku la encontró primero.

C. Palpatine: esto es inaceptable, iremos de inmediato al templo y descubriremos que está pasando (salen todos de la oficina del canciller y se dirigen al templo).

* * *

En Mirial…

La nave comenzaba a descender a la superficie, podían ver un paisaje desértico, frío y nocturno, aterrizaron en el puerto y bajaron de la nave, pasaron por la ciudad hasta llegar a un conjunto de casas a las afueras. Eran casas estándar, no estaban tan juntas ni tan separadas y tenían un decorado similar a los rombos que los mirialan tenían, Barris comenzó a caminar a la caza que tenía los rombos muy parecidos a los de ella, cuando estuvo en frente de la casa toco a la puerta.

Ahsoka: ¿esa era tu casa?

Barris: si, según las tradiciones, la casa se decora según como vaya el orden de las marcas que tenga el primer hijo.

Sonny: entonces ¿tú eres la primera hija?

Barris: sí.

Ahsoka: los jedi se llevan a los niños sensibles a la fuerza a una edad muy temprana para iniciar su entrenamiento, de esa forma también se aseguran que no formemos vínculos tan estrechos con los padres.

Sonny: eso no suena bien, ¿Cómo saben que un niño es sensible a la fuerza?

Barris: sienten las presencias nuevas y en algunos casos cuando los padres se percatan de esta sensibilidad contactan a la orden jedi.

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a una mujer Mirialan, quien salió y al instante abrazo a Barris, detrás de ella salió un hombre y dos jóvenes adolescentes de la misma especie quienes parecían no reconocer a Barris, después de abrazar a su hija invitaron a pasar a los recién llegados.

Barris: amigos ellos son mis padres, Luu y Barric Offee, y ellos son mis hermanos menores Nora y Zac.

Sonny y Ahsoka: es un placer conocerlos.

Familia Offee: el placer es nuestro.

Luu: la cena esta lista por favor acompáñenos a cenar.

Zac: (en susurros a Nora) ¿Quién es ella y por qué nuestros padres la abrazaron con tanto cariño?

Nora: (golpea a su hermano) ¡tonto! ¡Ella es nuestra hermana mayor! ¡Barris! Los jedi se la llevaron cuando tenía tres años, en aquel entonces tú acabas de nacer.

Zac: ¡Ohh! No sabía eso.

Barris: (se dirige a sus hermanos) sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero ahora volveremos a estar juntos.

Después de un rato todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, la cena paso entre risas, historias y muchas preguntas. Al finalizar la cena Ahsoka y Sonny se despidieron de la familia y a Barris le entregaron una identificación con registro en la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes para asegurar su estancia ahí, finalmente regresaron a su nave y volver a Raxus. Una vez que la nave despego Ahsoka miro por el cristal sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse cristalinos, su corazón entristeció y su presencia en la fuerza se volvió más oscura y triste, dejando correr algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Sonny: (preocupado) ¿Ahsoka estas bien?

Ahsoka: (limpia sus lágrimas) si, todo está perfecto.

Sonny: no eres buena mentirosa. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ahsoka: es solo que…

Sonny: ¿solo qué, que?

Ahsoka: (suspiro) Barris, me da envidia…

Sonny: (sorprendido) ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

Ahsoka: Barris tiene lo único que siempre he querido… una familia, y yo bueno no lo sé, es complicado.

Sonny: Ahsoka, también tienes una familia. El Conde Dooku, tu tía Maya, tu primo y yo, tal vez no sea como la de Barris pero seguimos siendo una familia.

Ahsoka: gracias Sonny, realmente necesitaba escucharlo (abraza a Sonny).

* * *

En el templo jedi…

Los senadores y el canciller llegaron al templo jedi y se dirigieron a la sala del consejo, mientras los jóvenes padawan eran arrastrados por los maestros del consejo a la sala de este. Una vez allí reunidos los jedi y los senadores comenzó la junta.

C. Palpatine: ¿Qué paso exactamente?

Maestra Yoda: Ahsoka y el aprendiz de Dooku a la prisión entraron, sacar a la prisionera su objetivo era.

Ahsara: ¿Cómo entro y salió de Coruscant sin ser detectada?

Cósmica: es imposible, hay guardia en el puerto espacial, no pudieron haberla pasado así de fácil.

Windu: sospechamos que alguien les informo antes (mira a los jóvenes).

Bail: pero solo el senado y la orden lo sabían antes de ser anunciado.

Obi-wan: es por eso que estamos aquí, pronto sabremos quién filtro la información.

Padme: ¿y al menos saben a donde fue cuando salió?

Anakin: robaron un viejo carguero del puerto, intente rastrearlos pero en Mandalore borraron los datos de navegación y los códigos de registro, me comunique con el puerto de Mandalore pero dijeron no tenían registro de ningún carguero que llegara de la República.

Mon: entonces debieron ir a Raxus o a Serenno.

Maestro Yoda: territorios enemigos son, entrar a alguno la guerra empeorara.

Shaak Ti: eso significa ¿que ya no hay nada que hacer? (entra un guardia jedi).

Guardia jedi: señor las habitaciones de los jóvenes están limpias, tampoco encontramos nada en sus comunicadores y holos.

Windu: bien gracias, pueden retirarse.

Infinita: ¿maestro se puede saber por qué revisaron nuestras habitaciones?

Kid Adi Mundi: ustedes eran los sospechosos principales.

Lec: ¿Por qué?

Depa: porque era los más cercanos a ella, había más posibilidades de que ustedes fueran los que filtraron la información.

O-Mer: pero no hemos sabido de ella desde las celdas espías.

Maestro Yoda: descubrir al culpable haremos, ver a los heridos primero.

Todos los salen de la sala del consejo, los jóvenes momentáneamente estaban salvados pero sabían que eso no duraría mucho, los senadores estaban preocupados ante esta nueva situación había una probabilidad que Shili se uniera a los separatista, los jedi estaban confundidos por las fallas de seguridad a su cargo y Palpatine se sentía triunfante.

* * *

En Raxus…

Los jóvenes llegaron a la mansión, fueron recibidos por una angustiada Maya y un preocupado Conde, quienes por su puesto pidieron explicaciones de lo que había pasado, la noticia de la fuga en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Coruscant había recorrido la galaxia más rápido que la pólvora encendida y a eso agregándole que habían desaparecido un día entero sin avisar a nadie. Cuando terminaron su relato, Maya casi se desmaya, Dooku no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa llena de orgullo y los sirvientes de la casa estaban escuchando y cuando abrieron la puerta de la sala cayendo todos amontonados.

Dooku: _han dado un gran golpe a la republica sin habérselo propuesto, esto volteara las cosas a nuestro favor._ Bueno después de su aventura deben descansar, Sonny debo hablar contigo sígueme (se van).

Ahsoka: bueno yo también me voy…

Maya: alto ahí, ahora mismo me vas a decir ¿cómo supiste sobre la ejecución antes de que la noticia llegara aquí?

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) yo, ehh, no sé de qué estás hablando.

Maya: (mirada seria) ¡si claro y yo soy un acklay!

Ahsoka: está bien, unos amigos del templo me dijeron hace una semana y le pedí ayuda a Sonny y a los chicos también.

* * *

En Coruscant…

En la casa de Bonteri se encontraban Lux, Saw, Padme y Anakin, ya que al salir del templo Lux les había pedido hablar con ellos a solas y acordaron ir más tarde a la casa del senador.

Padme: ¿entonces de que querías hablarnos?

Lux: (nervioso) es complicado de explicar

Saw: vamos díselo o yo se los digo.

Anakin: (enojado) ¿decirnos qué? ¿Qué estas escondiendo niño?

Lux: buenos es que yo… yo… (Suspira) yo sé dónde está Ahsoka

Padme: ¿en serio? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está?

Saw: _esto no les va a gustar._ Eso importa el caso es que sabemos dónde está.

Anakin: desde cierto punto de vista no importa pero si vamos a decirle al canciller necesitamos saber cómo obtuvieron esta información.

Lux: tengo amigos en Raxus, hace un mes contacte a uno de ellos y le pregunte por Ahsoka, entonces él dijo que había visto a una chica como ella, pero fue como hasta hace una semana me confirmo que era ella.

Padme: entonces está en Raxus, pero es imposible ir por ella.

Saw: si ella quisiera regresar ya lo hubiera hecho, es claro que no ha regresado.

Anakin: yo puedo ir a Raxus de encubierto y traerla.

Padme: no creo que al canciller y al consejo les guste la idea.

* * *

En Raxus…

Dooku y Sonny se encontraban en una de las oficinas de la casa, estaban viendo un mapa del sistema Florrum, planeando invadir el sistema nuevamente, el cual habían perdido a manos de la República.

Dooku: en una semana volveremos a invadir Florrum, necesito que ayudes al general Grievous, tú vas a comandar a las tropas terrestres.

Sonny: maestro creí que no me mandaría a la guerra.

Dooku: así era, pero ahora las cosas se han vuelto a nuestro favor gracias al rescate de a la prisionera de Coruscant, la República se concentrara en las consecuencias políticas de ese acto y nos dará la oportunidad de atacar.

Sonny: entiendo, maestro ¿Ahsoka ira conmigo?

Dooku: si, ella conoce a la población y vera que no involucren en la batalla. _Perfecto este plan va bien, muy pronto Shili se unirá a nosotros._

Sonny: _no creo que le agrade la idea._ Yo me retiro maestro (se va).

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el quinceavo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sé que me tarde mucho en subir nuevo capítulo, pero tuve un bloqueo, en cierto punto de la historia no sabía cómo continuar, entonces vi las películas del episodio I al episodio VI eso me ayudo y la recomendaciones de un de los lectores a quien agradezco por sus ideas que por cierto estoy considerando.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!** **J**


	16. Florrum

**¡Hola! Bueno comencemos, ya lo saben pero de todas formas lo pondré: Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, solo el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 16 Florrum.

Resumen:

El caos ha iniciado en Coruscant después del escape de la prisionera Offee y a eso sumándole los conflictos políticos en senado y en el consejo Jedi, mientras tanto Ahsoka y Sonny se dirigen a Florrum por órdenes del temible Code Dooku.

En el templo Jedi…

Después de una atrevida pero muy inteligente solicitud por parte del caballero jedi Anakin Skywalker el consejo jedi se ve obligado a debatir sobre el tema. Dejar que se infiltrase en Raxus y trajese de vuelta a la ex padawan Ahsoka Tano, era algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera, después de todo era entrar a territorio enemigo. La sección se vio interrumpida por una llamada del senado en la cual se informaba que Florrum tenía un bloqueo separatista en su órbita. Una vez que la llamada termino Anakin fue llamado nuevamente a la sala del consejo.

Windu: (serio) Skywalker el consejo ha decidido denegar tu petición de infiltración a Raxus.

Anakin: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Plo Koon: se nos ha informado que Florrum tiene nuevamente un bloqueo separatista en un intento de tomar el planeta nuevamente.

Anakin: entiendo, pero que tiene que ver con…

Maestro Yoda: tu ir debes en compañía del maestro Windu y su padawan harás, impedir que el planeta sea tomado nuevamente su tarea será.

Anakin: (decepcionado) si maestro Yoda (se retira, Obi-wan lo sigue).

* * *

Afuera de la sala del Consejo… 

Obi-wan: Anakin espera

Anakin: (irritado) ¿Qué? Obi-wan debo prepararme para la misión.

Obi-wan: si lo sé, ten paciencia ella regresara.

Anakin: si, está bien la tendré.

Obi-wan: espera, antes dime como te hiciste ese moretón en la cara, no abras golpeado al senador Bonteri ¿o sí?

Anakin: (irritado) no claro que no. _Aunque ganas no me faltaban._ De hecho este moretón me lo regalo la Senadora Mort.

Obi-wan: (sorprendido) ¿De verdad? Pero ella es muy tranquila. _Rara vez ha atacado a alguien._ ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Anakin: intente detenerla para que no matara a Bonteri esta mañana.

Obi-wan: (sarcástico) ¡ahora todo tiene sentido!

* * *

En el Malevolencia…

Sonny: vamos no te enojes, no lastimaremos a nadie.

Ahsoka: (enojada) si, eso me dije a mi misma cada día desde que me convertí en padawan y ¿sabes qué? no es verdad.

Sonny: (mirando el piso) si y es por eso que mi maestro dijo que tu hablarías con los habitantes.

Ahsoka: (suspiro) bien veré que puedo hacer.

Grievous: (entrando) estamos a siete horas de llegar al planeta (le da a Ahsoka un sable de luz) toma niñita jedi, el conde me dijo que te la diera antes de que llegáramos al bloqueo (se va).

Ahsoka: ¿Bloqueo? ¿Entonces va en serio?

Sonny: si, voy a descansar hasta que lleguemos, deberías hacer lo mismo (se va).

En toda la nave se podían ver droides de batalla ir y venir llevando cajas con suministros de todo tipo incluyendo remplazos de partes de droides ya que Grievous acostumbraba destruir droides cuando se molestaba y también llevaban droides re ensambladores.

* * *

En el Senado…

Lux y Saw se encontraban intentando llegar a la oficina de Bonteri, mientras intentaban evitar a la senadora de Shili, quien quería asesinarlo por haberle ocultado la localización de Ahsoka, tomando en cuenta que la senadora era una togrutan su vida corría un riesgo considerable ya los integrantes de esta raza podían llegar a ser formidables guerreros y aún más si estaban furiosos.

Lux: (temeroso) Por aquí, parece ser seguro.

Saw: (temeroso) bien entonces iré primero para asegurarme (se asoma) está libre, vamos (salen).

Lux: (suspiro) estuvo cerca, no creí que se molestara tanto o que fuéramos a salir vivos de ahí.

Saw: (sarcástico) si, pero tenías que decirles que lo sabias, desde hace una semana, no podías simplemente omitir esa parte.

Lux: si, lo sé, pero al menos estamos vivos.

Flask Back

En el Senado por mañana…

Anakin y Padme se encontraban en la oficina de esta última esperando a otros senadores para que Lux y Saw les contaran lo que sabían. Los primeros en llegar fueron precisamente ellos quienes tendrían que dar las explicaciones, después Organa y Mothma, después Chuchi y finalmente Mort.

Mon: ¿y bien que es lo que tenían que decirnos?

Padme: en este caso Lux y Saw harán el favor de explicarnos, así que adelante.

Lux: (nervioso) si bueno, es complicado de explicar.

Riyo: por favor ¿qué tan malo puede ser?, así que solo dilo.

Saw: si tiene razón ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Lux: Bueno hace una semana un amigo de Raxus me llamo y me dijo que Ahsoka está ahí.

Mon: ¿y esperaste hasta ahora para decirnos? ¿En que estabas pensando?

Lux: pensé que sería mejor esperar hasta después de la ejecución de Barris.

Bail: estuvo bien pensado por las complicaciones que tendría si eso se llegara a saber, sin embargo creo que deberías correr.

Lux: (confundido) ¿correr? ¿Por qué?

Bail: ¡por eso! (señala a la senadora Mort).

Ahsara: (furiosa) BONTERI, ¡VAS A PAGARLO CARO! (ataca a Lux).

Anakin: (intenta separarlos) ¡SENADORA POR FAVOR TRANQUILÍCESE!

Bail: (ayuda a Anakin) ¡AHSARA NO HAGAS ALGO DE LO QUE TE VAYAS A ARREPENTIR DESPUES!

Saw y Riyo: (ayudan a Lux) ¿Estas bien?

Lux: (temeroso) sí, estoy bien, ¿pero que fue eso, creí que era alguien calmada?

Mon: genial si estás bien será mejor que te vayas y evites cruzarte con ella durante algunos días.

Ahsara: (forcejeando) BONTERI DE ESTA NO TE VAS A SALVAR (logra soltar uno de sus brazos, lanza un golpe)

Anakin: (se voltea por el golpe recibido) ¡NIÑO VETE DE UNA VEZ!

Lux: (asustado) ok, y lo siento mucho (salen corriendo).

Fin del Flash Back

Ashara: (del otro lado del corredor) ¡BONTERI! (comienza a correr).

Saw y Lux: (comienzan a correr) ¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡AYUDA!

Saw: (agitado) creo que deberíamos irnos a casa, por lo menos hasta que se calme y deje de intentar asesinarnos.

Lux: (agitado) si, por primera vez creo que tienes razón.

* * *

En el Malevolencia…

Sonny y Ahsoka se encontraban en sus respectivos camarotes, Sonny estaba dormido mientras Ahsoka inspeccionaba el sable de luz que tenía en sus manos, no pensaba usarlo para lastimar a alguien, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, en el tiempo que estuvo jugando con el sable se dio cuenta que era muy similar a su primer sable con la diferencia de que este era azul y no verde, después de un rato decidió dormir sin saber que recibiría una visita en la fuerza.

Finny: ¡Hola de nuevo!

Ahsoka: ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Finny: nada en particular, veo que tienes mi sable de luz.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¿el sable es tuyo?

Finny: (sonriente) así es, cuando morí mi sable de luz se perdió y después de un tiempo mi hermano lo encontró y ahora es tuyo.

Ahsoka: si, pero él espera que lo use para dañar a quienes alguna vez fueron mis amigos y yo no quiero hacer eso.

Finny: no tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres. Ahora debo irme pero antes déjame decirte que es hora de regresar a casa.

Ahsoka: (confundida) ¿regresar a casa? ¡Padre espera! (despierta).

* * *

En el Resolución…

Hacía mucho que el crucero había salido de Coruscant para finalmente llegar a Florrum y toparse con un fuerte bloqueo separatista, para el cual ya iban preparados para enfrentarlo y disolverlo.

Anakin: usaremos los casas de mi escuadrón para crear una distracción.

Windu: bien, el resto de la flota los cubrirá en su salida, después saldrá otros cinco escuadrones dirigido por Infinita, ellos destruirán la nave principal.

Infinita: ¡Que la fuerza nos acompañe!

* * *

En la atmosfera de Florrum…

Una gran batalla se llevaba a cabo entre naves de la Republica y Separatistas, el escuadrón de Anakin salió del Resolución a lo que los Separatistas respondieron con sus mejores escuadrones comenzando una persecución aérea.

Después de un tiempo ambos lados tenían bajas, la ventaja la consiguió Anakin cuando logro que cinco casas droides se estrellaran entre sí, logrando la distracción perfecta para que Infinita y sus escuadrones pudieran salir del crucero sin ser vistos hasta que la verdadera batalla comenzó, cuando fue más notorio el crecimiento de las fuerzas de la Republica. Los separatistas se dieron cuenta de la trampa demasiado tarde y cuando la derrota ya era inevitable, habían mandado a sus mejores escuadrones con el primer grupo de la Republica y al resto de sus fuerzas en el segundo ataque. Infinita no desaprovecho la oportunidad que sus hombres le dieron al sacrificar sus vidas para desestabiliza la nave principal al estrellarse intencionalmente contra el puente, rápidamente ella y un grupo entraron en el perímetro de los cruceros separatistas y dispararon a los propulsores, después de haberlos destruidos los escudos cayeron, los cruceros de la Republica estaban un poco dañados pero tenían energía más que suficiente para bombardear a las naves enemigas y así lo hicieron. No paso mucho tiempo y las naves Separatistas se desplomaron, dando la oportunidad a las naves de la Republica de bajar a la superficie a una distancia considerable de la base Separatista.

* * *

En la superficie de Florrum…

Hace un par de horas el Malevolencia había llegado a la superficie del planeta y el ejército droide había comenzado sus operaciones, Ahsoka había hablado con sus conocidos pidiendo que no se involucraran en la batalla a lo que ellos accedieron sin dudar, la misma respuesta obtuvo cuando fue a visitar al el pirata Hondo en sus semi destruidas instalaciones. Desde su base pudieron ver la caída del bloqueo Separatista a manos de la Republica, la batalla estaba apunta de comenzar. Lejos de ahí las fuerzas de la Republica comenzaban su movilización, los escuadrones de reconocimiento comenzaron buscado espías droides, para su sorpresa no tuvieron que esperar mucho para encontrarlos comenzando un enfrentamiento del cual los clones salieron victoriosos, pero todo el ruido que hicieron alerto a ambos bandos haciendo las cosas más complicadas para todos y haciendo que ambos lados adelantaran de forma drástica sus planes e intentaran destruir al otro lado primero lo que llevo al comienzo de la batalla.

Los droides comenzaron a disparar sus blasters mientras avanzaban y los clones respondieron al fuego, pronto comenzaron a tener numerosas bajas de ambos lados. El general Grievous entro al campo de batalla y de inmediato comenzó a asesinar a cuantos clones pudo hasta que los maestros jedi llegaron y lo enfrentaron, el problema para los jedis comenzó cuando se dieron cuenta de que la mitad de sus tropas habían retrocedió a causa el gran numero del ejercito droide y el genera Grievous sacos sus cuatro sables, después de un tiempo el ejercito de la Republica se vio obligado a retroceder, concediendo la victoria momentánea al ejercito Separatista.

* * *

En el ejercito de la Republica…

Windu: (frustrado) ¡fue un trampa!

Anakin: (serio) no lo creo, a mi parecer ellos ya habían llegado, debieron ver la caída del bloqueo.

Infinita: (curiosa) Mmm… es posible, cuando ustedes se fueron me di cuenta de que no había ningún habitante cerca, así que fui a explorar y encontré un pequeño pueblo granjero, pero estaba vacío.

Windu: entonces es posible que lleven más tiempo aquí de lo que pensamos, eso explicaría por qué los pobladores se han escondido.

Infinita: o han sido capturados y llevados a campos de trabajo, como siempre.

* * *

En el ejército Separatista…

Grievous: muy bien niño, en el siguiente ataque vendrás conmigo, tu trabajo es simple, matar a todos los clones que puedas.

Sonny: (preocupado) está bien, pero ¿Qué pasara con los dos maestros jedi?

Grievous: ¡De ellos me encargo yo!

Ahsoka: ¿Qué hare ahora con exactitud?

Grievous: nada, te quedara en la base.

* * *

Después de cuatro días…

Durante este tiempo los dos bandos tuvieron diversos encuentros en los cuales perdieron una numerosa cantidad de soldados y droides. En todos los encuentros Grievous y los dos jedi se enfrentaron, pero ninguno pudo vencer a su oponente, en cuanto a Sonny tuvo que enfrentar a Infinita, pero ellos no solo se enfrentaban chocando sables de luz, sino también en inteligencia, consiguiendo pequeñas victorias para sus grupos; en el segundo encuentro Infinita con ayuda de los clones logro deshabilitar los tanques Separatistas haciendo que se reagruparan; en el tercero Sonny destruyo los caminantes de la Republica haciendo que retrocedieran hasta su primer punto de reunión; en el cuarto Infinita destruyo múltiples droides, siendo detenido por Sonny teniendo su primer encuentro con sables, este encuentro fue breve ya que Anakin le dio un giro a las cosas cuando destrozo por completo a la unidad de reconocimiento de Sonny, a lo que este tuvo que regresar a su base; en el quinto Sonny nuevamente choco espadas con Infinita, mientras Grievous peleaba con los jedi, durante este tiempo lograron estar en igualdad de fuerza, hasta que Infinita estuvo a punto de vencer a Sonny, si no fuera por un empujón con la que le dio Ahsoka.

Anakin: (furioso) ¡AHSOKA! ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?

Ahsoka: (molesta) ¡Lo mismo que ustedes!

Sonny: (ríe) ¡Gracias, por la ayuda!

Grievous: (molesto) NIÑA ¿QUE PARTE DE QUEDATE EN LA BASE NO ENTENDISTE?

Ahsoka: LA PARTE EN LA QUE TU NO ME ORDENAS.

Windu: (hace una señal a Infinita) ¡BASTA DE TONTERIAS! ¡CAPTURENLA!

Infinita salto atacando de sorpresa a Ahsoka, pero no fue sorprendida de todo sacando su nuevo sable azul, comenzando una nueva pelea en la cual estaban a la par, Ahsoka tenía de su lado experiencia e Infinita tenía entrenamiento riguroso, ambas le debían todo a sus respectivo maestros y ahora estaba a punto de saber quién era la mejor. La lucha continúo entre disparos sonidos de las espadas chocando y múltiples insultos de ambos lados, Sonny se encargaba de alejar a los clones de Ahsoka y así no fueran capaces de capturar. Windu logro cortar una de las cuatro manos del general droide haciéndolo enfurecer aún más, Anakin no se quedó atrás y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad salto hacia Ahsoka, pero no logro llegar ya que Sonny lo lanzo con la fuerza haciendo que el jedi se estrellara con un bombardero. Grievous lanzo de una patada al otro lado del campo de batalla al jedi restante, ocasionando la distracción en Infinita, algo que Ahsoka no desaprovecho para derribarla y así poder ir al lado de Sonny, el ejército de la Republica se vio obligado a retroceder mientras llevaba a sus generales semi inconscientes a su base.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el décimo sexto capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sé que ha pasado tiempo des de la última vez que actualice, pero he tenido algunos problemas con mi computadora y eso lo hace un tanto complicado, así que por favor ténganme paciencia, se los suplico.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!** **J**


	17. Regreso a Coruscant

**¡Hola! Bueno comencemos, ya lo saben pero de todas formas lo pondré: Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, solo el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 17 Regreso a Coruscant.

Resumen:

Una batalla se ha prolongado en el planeta Florrum, durante este tiempo la República descubrió que la persona que tanto habían buscado está del lado Separatista, dando una gran sorpresa a todos en el senado y la orden jedi.

* * *

En el templo Jedi…

Una reunión muy importante se llevaba a cabo dentro de la sala del consejo en la cual se encontraban algunos senadores, mientras recibían el reporte de Infinita de la batalla en Florrum, ya que los otros jedi se encontraban repeliendo los ataques del enemigo.

Infinita: (por holograma) Y así es como sabemos que Ahsoka está con Dooku.

Depa: (pensativa) Maestro Yoda ¿Cómo deberíamos tomar esta situación?

Maestro Yoda: Mmm… No lo sé, una traición no puede ser, de la orden ya no forma parte.

Bail: (preocupado) Por lo regular se tomaría como una traición, pero Shili no está involucrado en esto, así que no califica como tal.

Plo Koon: Creo que lo mejor sería informarlo al senado.

Ashara: (preocupada) No creo que sea la mejor idea de todas, últimamente se han complicado las cosas en el senado sin mencionar el conflicto interno del planeta.

Shaak Ti: Tal vez sea mejor capturarla y traerla sin armar tanto escándalo.

Maestro Yoda: de acuerdo estoy, sin embargo resistirse ella hará, alguien en quien confié hablar con ella debe.

Padme: Yo iré, ella confía en mí.

El consejo: (asiente en señal de acuerdo).

Infinita: (en holograma, desviando disparos) ¡GENIAL! ¡INFORMARE A LOS MAESTROS! (termina la llamada).

Maestro Yoda: En su viaje ayuda necesitara, los refuerzos de la República irán con usted.

Padme: (asiente).

* * *

En Florrum…

Los dos jedi y los clones se encontraban luchando con Grievous, Sonny, Ahsoka y los droides, ambos grupos intentaban obtener ventaja sobre el otro, después de un tiempo Infinita se unió a la batalla acercándose a los jedi, hasta estar su altura para dar el mensaje del maestro Yoda, sin que el enemigo lo escuchara.

Infinita: (desviando disparos) El maestro Yoda dijo que enviaría refuerzos y a alguien para que hable con Ahsoka y la convenza de regresar con nosotros.

Windu: (desviando disparos) ¡Excelente!, ¿pero a quien se supone que enviaran?

Anakin: (desviando disparos) Y exactamente ¿cómo podrá hablar con ella si no quiere escuchar?

Infinita: (desviando disparos) Bueno, quien vendrá será la senadora Amidala y sobre como lo hará, nosotros debemos capturarla.

Después de un largo enfrentamiento las tropas de la República retrocedieron al lugar donde establecieron su base a esperar a los refuerzos prometidos y recargar lo poco que les quedaba de equipo, mientras que los Separatistas también regresaron a su base para reorganizar a sus tropas restantes, durante los días de batalla habían perdido gran parte de su ejército sin contar los droides destruidos por la ira del general. Ambos grupos sabían que la siguiente batalla seria la decidiría la victoria sobre el dominio del planeta y ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse, pero los Separatistas no sabían sobre los refuerzos de la República, algo que sin duda les causaría muchos problemas, mientras Dooku daba órdenes a su general creyendo tener la victoria asegurada.

Dooku: (en holograma) destruyan su base y bloquen sus comunicaciones, así evitaremos que puedan comunicarse con la República.

Grievous: ¡si maestro! Conde ¿Qué hago respecto a los dos niños?

Dooku: nada, deberán seguir ayudándote como hasta ahora.

Grievous: entendido (corta la transmisión).

Después de cinco horas ambos grupos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el otro con el fin de comenzar su última batalla. La batalla comenzó, los disparos provenían de todas direcciones, clones y droides caían y los generales de ambos lados peleaban entre sí. Grievous y Windu peleaban casi a la par, a falta de un brazo por parte del droide; Anakin y Ahsoka peleaban en igualdad de condiciones, pues ninguno quería hacerle daño al otro; Infinita y Sonny peleaban en desigualdad, Infinita le doblaba en destreza y experiencia a lo que Sonny apenas podía reaccionar. En cada pelea había una pequeña conversación mientras chocaban sus sables de luz.

Grievous y Windu…

Windu: (chocando espadas) ¡Ríndase, están acabados!

Grievous: (chocando espadas) ¡Eso es lo que crees! ¡Este planeta será de la igual de la Alianza Separatista!

Windu: ¡Eso jamás pasara! ¡Su reinado del terror esta por acabar!

Grievous: ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Anakin y Ahsoka…

Anakin: (chocando espadas) ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Ahsoka: (chocando espadas) Solo vine para evitar que la población se viera envuelta en la batalla y para que no mataran Sonny.

Anakin: ¿De dónde sacaste ese sable de luz, azul?

Ahsoka: ¿Te gusta? ¡Era de mi padre!

Anakin: Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Dooku, es mentira.

Infinita y Sonny…

Infinita: (chocando espadas) ¡Ríndete y perdonare tu vida! ¿ _Cómo terminamos así? Primero lo ayudo y ahora peleo con él._

Sonny: (chocando espadas) ¡Eso nunca! _Ella es aterradora, debemos seguir se lo debo, después delo de Coruscant._

Infinita: ¡Como quieras! (chocan espadas) La República te puede ayudar.

Sonny: ¡No, no es verdad! La República es corrupta y sus líderes lo son aún más.

Infinita: ¡A ti y a todos les han mentido, Dooku es un asesino!

La batalla continúo entre disparos, insultos, reclamos y estrategias, después de un rato los clones destruyeron los pocos tanques que le quedaban a los Separatistas, pero los droides consiguieron bloquear las comunicaciones del enemigo y detonar la base, parecía que el ejército droide iban ganando acorralaron a los jedi y a los pocos clones que quedaban hasta los restos de su base, hasta que los casas de la República llegaron y bombardearon la base droide y parte del ejército que estaba rodeando a los jedis, haciendo que salieran volando Grievous, sus acompañantes y algunos droides, los refuerzos descendieron y la batalla comenzó de nuevo. La senador Amidala fue recibida con un gran abrazo por parte de Skywalker, para después comenzar a disparar con su propia arma mientras Infinita se encargaba de cubrirla y los jedi se enfocaban en el general Grievous, Ahsoka y Sonny se enfocaban en hacer retroceder a las tropas de la República. Tanto droides como clones comenzaron a caer, pero al ser más grande el número de clones las fuerzas separatistas se fueron reduciendo rápidamente y esto era más evidente conforme pasaba el tiempo, así que ante una derrota inevitable el general Grievous logró escapar pero sus acompañantes no tuvieron la misma suerte. Cuando los Separatistas comenzaron su retirada Ahsoka y Sonny también trataron de huir saltando con ayuda de la fuerza entre los arboles eso funciono al principio hasta que Anakin y Windu detuvieron con la fuerza a Ahsoka y la llevaron hasta el piso donde la noquearon y esposaron, posteriormente hicieron lo mismo con Sonny mientras intentaba ayudarla, mientras Grievous veía la escena de lejos. Al finalizar la batalla el ejército de la República regreso al Resolución.

* * *

En el Malevolencia…

Después de huir del campo de batalla Grievous regreso al Malevolencia y se retiró de la órbita del planeta, sabiendo dos cosas: uno; había sido derrotado por la República y perdido el planeta, algo que le costaría caro ante su maestro y dos había abandonado al estudiante y a la sobrina de su maestro, algo que seguramente le costaría más que un simple castigo.

Grievous: (preocupado) Conde, los refuerzos de Skywalker llegaron antes.

Dooku: (holograma) Eso es desafortunado, abandonen el planeta y vallan a Serenno es hora de terminar el entrenamiento de Sonny.

Grievous: Si, eso va a ser un problema.

Dooku: (molesto) ¿A qué te refieres?

Grievous: Vera conde, Sonny y su sobrina fueron capturados por los jedi.

Dooku: (furioso) ¿QUE? ¡IDIOTA! ¿COMO DEJASTE QUE ESO PASARA?

Grievous: Ellos venían atrás de mí, cuando volteé fueron arrastrados por los jedi.

Dooku: ¡RECUPERALOS O TU CASTIGO SERA TAN DOLOROSO QUE IMPLORADAS LA MUERTE! (Corta la llamada).

* * *

En el Resolución…

Windu: Maestro Yoda, hemos vencido a los Separatistas, abandonaron el planeta.

Maestro Yoda: (holograma) noticias, buenas son, ¿algo más que comunicar?

Anakin: (emocionado) si, Ahoska y el nuevo estudiante de Dooku están bajo nuestra custodia, en esto momentos la senadora Amidala conversa con Ahsoka.

Maestro Yoda: maravillosa noticia esa es, regresar a Coruscant deben al senado informare (corta la llamada).

Infinita: ¿Maestro que hacemos con el prisionero?

Windu: Manténganlo en la celda hasta que lo interroguemos mientras habla con el intenta sacarle algo de información.

Infinita: si maestro (se retira).

Anakin: Yo me voy a ver como esta Ahsoka.

Windu: Alto ahí Skywalker, iré contigo.

* * *

En la celda de Ahsoka… al mismo tiempo que el reporte de los jedi…

Padme: (preocupada) Ahsoka ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ahsoka: (adolorida) Bien, pero Padme ¿Qué haces aquí?

Padme: vine a hablar contigo.

Ahsoka: ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Padme: Sobre tu unión a Dooku, necesito entender ¿Por qué te has ido con él y no conmigo?

Ahsoka: Yo, sé que es difícil de entender, pero si me quedaba contigo tendría que ver a Anakin y escuchar sus reclamos.

Padme: Entiendo tu decisión de dejar la orden, pero ¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros, de todos?

Ahsoka: Yo creí que era lo mejor, para mí, para todos, tenía que aclarar mi mente y pensar en lo que haría después, como ya deben saber mi tiempo se acaba.

Padme: si lo sabemos y no sabes lo mucho que hemos estado preocupados.

Ahsoka: lo siento, lo siento tanto de verdad.

Padme: está bien, ahora estas aquí y regresaremos a Coruscant.

* * *

Después del reporte… En la celda de Sonny…

Infinita: (mirada inquisitoria) Sonny debiste rendirte mientras podías.

Sonny: (molesto) no hubiese servido de nada, igual seria prisionero.

Infinita: si bueno, de todas formas te agradezco el que no me hayas delatado con mi maestro, ya sabes sobre Coruscant.

Sonny: no te preocupes, en esa travesura estábamos juntos. Ahora dime ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

Infinita: serás interrogado por mi maestro, te lo advierto no es muy amable así que no lo hagas enojar, cuando lleguemos Coruscant serás llevado a las celdas dentro del templo y ahí permanecerás hasta que decidan que hacer contigo.

Sonny: (relajado) bueno, podría ser peor.

Infinita: (ríe) ¿Cómo puedes ver lo bueno cuando estas en la peor situación?

Sonny: mmm… no lo sé. ¿Qué paso con Ahsoka?

Infinita: está en otra celda.

* * *

En la celda de Ahsoka…

Después de entregar su reporte al maestro Yoda, Infinita fue a ver a Sonny, minetras Anakin y Windu fueron a la celda de Ahsoka, cuando llegaron encontraron a la senadora y a la niña abrazadas, lamentablemente la conmovedora escena tuvo que ser interrumpida por el maestro Windu.

Windu: (toz fingida) Veo que están bien.

Anakin: (abraza a las dos mujeres) Me alegra que estén bien.

Ahsoka: (sarcástica) ¡si claro! ¿Dónde está Sonny?

Windu: (enojado) aunque te sea difícil de creer el senado y la orden están complacidos con tu regreso y en cuanto a tu amigo Separatista está en otra celda.

Padme: maestros ¿Qué ha pasado con el joven?

Anakin: Infinita esta con él.

* * *

En Serenno…

El conde Dooku se encontraba furioso en su palacio militar, después de todo había recuperado y perdido a su sobrina, los asuntos políticos iban mal, su propio senado quería una tregua de paz con la República para recuperarse de la guerra y probablemente llegar un acuerdo que evitara más guerra, sumado a eso debía decirle a su maestro lo acontecido en Florrum.

Dooku: Maestro, la misión en Florrum ha fracasado.

Darth Sidious: (holograma) No importa, termina el entrenamiento de tu nuevo estudiante y convence a tu sobrina de dejar la República.

Dooku: maestro eso será imposible.

Darth Sidious: ¿Por qué dices será imposible?

Dooku: Han sido capturados por los jedi.

Darth Sidious: (Ahorca a Dooku) ¿QUE? ¿COMO PASO ESO? ¿DONDE ESTA ESE INUTIL?

Dooku: (cae, respira agitadamente) lo he enviado a recuperarlos.

Darth Sidious: ¡Que no falle! (corta la llamada).

* * *

Coruscant…

Casi de inmediato de acabar la llamada el maestro Yoda informo personalmente al senado sobre lo sucedido en Florrum, los senadores, el gobernador Roshti y el Canciller se veían realmente complacidos con la noticia. En el templo cuatro jóvenes se encontraban preocupados, no sabían que les esperaría después de que los maestros y sus amigos llegaran, los maestros ¿ya sabrían de su participación en el escape de Barris? Mientras tanto los youngling, Gin, Carlack y los niños estaban muy felices por ver nuevamente a su amiga y escuchar sus nuevas aventuras.

Después seis horas finalmente en el cielo de Coruscant podía verse el Resolución descender al puerto, una vez ahí sus ocupantes bajaron: Anakin y Windu bajaron primero, atrás de ellos venia la senadora Amida acompañada de Ahsoka y al final venia Sonny esposado y un grupo de clones dirigidos por Infinita lo custodiaban, fueron recibidos por el Canciller, el maestro Yoda, un grupo de senadores y jedi.

C. Palpatine: Me alegra que estén devuelta.

Padme: A nosotros también nos alegra estar de vuelta, Canciller.

C. Palpatine: Maestro Yoda permítame felicitarlos por su victoria

Maestro Yoda: A Skywalker, Windo y su padawan el crédito es. (Se voltea con los clones) Al templo, llevar al prisionero, una celda lista esta.

Ashara: (abraza a Ahsoka) ¡Me alegra que estés bien!

G. Roshti: (se acerca a Ahsoka) Princesa usted será llevada a la propiedad de su madre y una escolta estará con usted en todo momento.

Ahsoka: (sorprendida) ¿Y que pasara con Sonny?

Anakin: Tranquila, estará bien, me encargare de eso.

Ahsoka: Gracias Anakin.

Todos se retiraron del puerto, el canciller y los senadores regresaron al senado, Ahsoka, Ashara y Roshti fueron al departamento de la reina y los jedi regresaron al templo con Sonny, quien ahora era un prisionero y estaba a punto de ser encerrado e interrogado, sin saber qué pasaría con el ahora, pero si sabía algo jamás delataría a los jóvenes del templo, sabía que Ahsoka jamás se lo perdonaría si lo hiciera, además no quería enfrentar a Infinita enojada, no después de ver sus habilidades en el campo de batalla, hacerlo era como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el décimo séptimo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En este capítulo intente centrarme un poco más en los personajes y en la guerra que se lleva a cabo en la galaxia y en realidad espero que haya salido y si no por favor háganmelo saber.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!** **J**


	18. Trato

**¡Hola! Bueno comencemos, ya lo saben pero de todas formas lo pondré: Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, solo el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 18 Trato.

Resumen:

Después de una larga batalla las fuerzas de la República lograron repeler a los Separatistas de Florrum y en el proceso Ahsoka y su nuevo aliado fueron capturados y llevados a Coruscant dando fin al problema de la República.

En el departamento de la Reina…

El gobernador Roshti, Ahsoka y la senadora se terminaron de instalar en la propiedad, algunos guardias Togruta llegaron para "proteger a Ahsoka" es más como para que no escapara de nuevo, claro que no se libró de los reclamos.

G. Roshti: ¿en que estabas pensando al ir con Dooku?

Ahsoka: en que es la única persona que me dijo la verdad.

G. Roshti: (sorprendido) ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

Ahsoka: ¡Estoy hablando de mi padre y de cómo murió!

G. Roshti: ¡No sé qué te haya dicho pero seguramente es mentira!

Ahsoka: ¡Augh!, basta se lo que paso con los Mandalorianos.

G. Roshti: (suspiro) ¡así que ya lo sabes! Se suponía que no deberías saberlo.

* * *

En el templo jedi…

Cuando llegaron al templo Sonny fue llevado a una celda de máxima seguridad, intentaron que fuera de la forma más discreta posible, algo que no resulto muy bien porque todos querían saber quién era el prisionero. Una vez que Sonny estuvo encerrado el consejo decidiría que harían con él después del interrogatorio y quien dirigiría dicho interrogatorio, de hecho en eso estaban.

Windu: necesitamos que alguien interrogue al prisionero.

Maestro Yoda: externos a su arresto tiene que ser, la persona que lleve el interrogatorio deberá conseguir suficiente información, para los movimientos de Dooku saber.

Ki Adi Mundi: sugiero que el interrogatorio sea dirigido por Obi-wan.

Plo Koon: estoy de acuerdo, Obi-wan es el más apto para hacer el interrogatorio.

Obi-wan: me gustaría saber ¿Por qué creen eso?

Depa: es muy simple, de todos aquí aparte de Fisto que sigue en el ala médica, eres el que se ve menos hostil, eso podría provocar un ambiente de confianza y el contaría todo lo que sabe.

Windu: eso si es que no Dooku lo entreno para soportar un interrogatorio.

Maestro Yoda: mmm… el interrogatorio harás Obi-wan, si se niega a cooperar llamarnos haz, con la fuerza interrogarlo haremos.

Obi-wan: así será maestro Yoda.

* * *

En el senado…

Algunos senadores estaban reunidos en la oficina de la senadora Ashara esperando a que esta y la senadora Amidala llegaran para comenzar a hacer preguntas, ya que no se les permitió ir a recibir a los jedi, solo a algunos senadores aliados políticos de Shili para no llamar la atención.

Riyo: ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué tardan tanto en llegar?

Mon: El puerto está un poco lejos así que ahora solo podemos esperar, sabremos que paso cuando lleguen y comencemos a acosarlas con preguntas.

Lux: (temeroso) en lo particular preferiría no hacerlas enojar.

Bail: (sarcástico) si yo tampoco quería hacer enojar a la senadora Mort otra vez.

Saw: (temeroso) si, la verdad nunca creí que pudiese ser tan aterradora.

Riyo: (burlona) yo estaría agradecida por seguir con vida después de sentir su ira.

Saw: ¡Búrlese lo que quiera, usted no tiene los moretones y rasguños!

Bail: ¡Riyo tiene razón les hubiera ido peor si no fuera por el maestro Skywalker!

Lux: (Irritado) _¡Genial! ¡Algo más que le debo!_ ¡Si, lo sé! ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de cómo casi morimos?

Mon: está bien, ahora debemos ver que pasara con el prisionero que trajeron.

* * *

En el Templo Jedi…

Los jóvenes jedi se encontraban en la habitación de Cósmica la cual era la única que no estaba vigilada por que su maestro seguía en el ala médica y ella estaba sola con toda la libertad de recibir visitas sin preguntas incomodas como solía a serle su maestro a todos sus amigos, pero esta vez la reunión era algo tensa.

O-Mer: (preocupado) ¿ahora que va a pasar?

Helia: (angustiada) No lo sé, pero si los maestros se enteran de nuestra participación en el escape de Barris, la expulsión de la orden será el menor de nuestros problemas en una larga lista de grandes problemas.

Infinita: No hay de qué preocuparse, Sonny me aseguro que no nos delataría.

Lec: ¿Y qué garantía hay de que no nos delate en el interrogatorio?

Cósmica: No creo que haya mucho problema, los maestros solo quieren información que ayude a la República a ganar la guerra.

Lec: Pero el escape de Barris dio un gran giro a la guerra eso es algo que todos saben y eso le van a preguntar.

O-Mer: No lo creo, todo estará bien siempre y cuando el interrogatorio no sea dirigido por el maestro Windu.

Infinta: (molesta) Odio decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con O-Mer.

* * *

En otro lado del templo…

En una de las habitaciones de entrenamiento para los niños se encontraba un pequeño grupo junto con Ventress realizando una larga y complicada coreografía acrobática. Ventress había sido puesta a cargo de uno de los grupos de recién llegados, en su grupo se encontraban los hermanos Merty, los niños traídos de la estación espacial la Rueda. Cuando terminaron la mayoría se retiraron.

Wendy: (cansada) maestra ¿Cuándo podremos ver a Ahsoka?

Kibo: (emocionado) ¡Si, yo también quiero verla!

Ventress: no lo sé pero espero que sea pronto.

Kibo: (curioso) oye ¿y quién era el chico que traían esposado?

Ventress: se supone que no debieron verlo.

Wndy: pero no lo vimos, todos en el templo hablan de eso, de echo es de lo único que hablan. _Supongo que es por qué es lo único interesante que ha pasado._

Ventress: ¿no puede ser de lo único de lo que se habla?

Kibo: en realidad sí, es lo único interesante que ha pasado aquí desde el escape de la prisión de máxima seguridad.

Ventress: (ríe) ¡Me agradas niño!

* * *

En las celdas del templo…

Sonny fue sacado de la celda donde fue encerado y fue llevado a una sala donde no había más que una mesa y una silla, también había un gran vidrio de color negro que hacía imposible ver al otro lado, pero eso no significaba que él no pudiese ser visto, la entrada estaba protegida por láser y afuera había varios guardias, haciendo imposible un escape. Espero a que alguien entrara y cuando entro Obi-wan sintió alivio, al menos sabía que no sería torturado o eso esperaba.

Obi-wan: ¡Hola! Mi nombre es…

Sonny: se quién es usted, es Obi-wan Kenobi maestro del gran consejo Jedi.

Obi-wan: ya que sabes tanto, ¿te importaría decirnos que más sabes?

Sonny: (sarcástico) ¿me queda de otra?

Obi-wan: tomare eso como un sí, ¿en dónde vive Doou?

Sonny: a veces en Raxus y a veces en Serenno

Obi-wan: ¿Cómo te convertiste en su estudiante?

Sonny: mis padres son senadores de Ithor, en una de las reuniones conocí al Conde Dooku y el sintió mi poder en la fuerza, días después fue a mi casa y hablo con mis padres y ellos accedieran a que fuera su nuevo aprendiz.

Obi-wan: ¿para qué querían reconquistar Florrum?

Sonny: mi maestro cree que es un desperdicio que Florrum, se quede en manos de la República y por qué quería asesinar al pirata Hondo.

Obi-wan: ¿Dónde se encuentran situadas sus bases?

Sonny: eso no lo sé, apenas estaba comenzando a salir a la guerra, esa pregunta debería hacérsela al general Grievous, ¡claro si es que sale con vida!

Obi-wan: _tan vez debería llamar a los maestros._ Eso es algo que ya hemos intentado, pero sin resultado.

Depa: (entra a la sala) Obi-wan los maestros decidieron que el interrogatorio terminara. ¡GUARDIAS LLEVEN AL PRISIONERO DEVUELTA A SU CELDA!

Guardias: (entran) ¡si maestra! (se llevan a Sonny).

Obi-wan: (confundido) ¿Por qué terminaron el interrogatorio?

Depa: no lo sé, solo me pidieron que entrara y que te dijera que terminaras el interrogatorio y que vayamos a la sala de reuniones.

Durante el trayecto a la sala de reuniones podían sentir un ambiente tenso pero no eran los únicos en sentirlo, los jedi más jóvenes se les acercaban a preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando a lo que ellos solo se limitaban a contestar que estaban por averiguarlo, cuando llegaron notaron que todos los maestros estaban presentes ya fuese en holograma o físicamente, incluso el maestro Fisto quien debería estar descansando.

Maestro Yoda: un nuevo problema se nos ha presentado.

Shaak Ti: ¿y cuál es ese problema?

Windu: el aprendiz de Dooku es hijo de senadores, por lo tanto este asunto también corresponde al senado, así que el interrogatorio será llevado a cabo bajo la jurisdicción del senado.

Obi-wan: entonces ¿ya le informaron al Canciller?

Maestro Yoda: informado ha sido ya.

* * *

En el senado…

Cuando las senadoras llegaron a la oficina de la senadora togruta fueron acosadas por un montón de preguntas por parte de los senadores que las esperaban, hasta que un aviso los convocaba a una reunión de emergencia en el despacho del canciller. Cuando llegaron donde el canciller notaron que no eran los únicos ahí, también se encontraban los senadores de los planetas aliados a Shili, el gobernador Roshti y algunos fejes de los clanes togrutas.

C. Palpatine: se preguntaran por que los he llamado tan repentinamente.

Bail: si nos hace el favor de explicarnos.

C. Palpatine: (serio) se me ha informado que el prisionero de guerra es hijo de los senadores de Ithor.

Mon: eso significa que tendremos que negociar con sus padres.

Padme: no creo eso sea necesario.

G. Roshti: ¿y cómo piensa hacer eso?

Riyo: si se tiene en libertad, no tendríamos que negociar.

Líder del clan Dann: ¿y exactamente cómo hacemos eso?

Ashara: convencerlo de que se quede por voluntad propia.

Lux: ¡jamás traicionaría a su maestro!

Líder del clan Tay: se quedara siempre y cuando tenga un motivo para quedarse.

C. Palpatine: si la princesa lo convence de quedarse él lo hará.

G. Roshti: no creo que lo haga, ella ya sabe cómo murió su padre y está muy molesta por que nunca se le dijo la verdad.

C. Palpatine: busque la forma de que lo haga, mientras tanto el prisionero será interrogado, senador Organa usted ha sido escogido para llevar a cabo esta tarea.

* * *

En la departamento de la Reina

Después de la reunión el gobernador Roshti pidió hablar con Lux a solas, le pidió que hablara con Ahsoka y la convenciera de acceder a la petición del senado, Lux se negó al principio pero después de entender que él era la única persona que Ahsoka estaría dispuesta a escuchar accedió y estaba listo para hablar con ella. Lux entro al departamento y encontró a Ahsoka rodeada por guardias togrutas, el gobernador Roshti pidió que los guardias se retiraran, saliendo después de ellos.

Lux: (abraza a Ahsoka) ¡Me alegra verte a salvo!

Ahsoka: (responde el abrazo, nerviosa) a mí también me alegra verte, ¿pero cómo supiste en donde estaba?

Lux: (se separa) estaba pensando en visitarte si es que me lo permitían, pero el gobernador Roshti me lo dijo y me pidió que te hablara de algo muy importante.

Ahsoka: si lo sé, es sobre mis últimas decisiones.

Lux: algo así, es sobre tu amigo el estudiante de Dooku.

Ahsoka: ¿Sonny? ¿Qué hay con él?

Lux: (nervioso) quieren que lo convenzas de permanecer en la República como civil, para que no se tenga que negociar con sus padres.

Ahsoka: ¿entonces el no estará en una tétrica celda?

Lux: no, no lo estará.

Ahsoka: muy bien acepto el trato.

* * *

En la oficina del Canciller…

Después de un largo interrogatorio la República obtuvo los datos que necesitaba, en cuanto al escape de Barris, Sonny le dijo que Ahsoka había tenido una visión de la fuerza y que entraron con mucho cuidado, después de eso fue puesto en libertad y llevado a la oficina del canciller donde se encontró con Ahsoka, con quien se reunió con un gran abrazo, algo que a Lux le molesto y hubiese comenzado una discusión si no fuera por la intervención de Saw con un reclamo infantil por no saludarlo, después comenzaron a negociar con los políticos.

C. Palpatine: Joven Sonny siempre y cuando permanezca dentro de la República estará en libertad, se le permitirá el contacto con su familia y ambos deben ir cada semana al templo para verificar que todo esté bien.

Ahsoka y Sonny: si, lo entendemos.

G. Roshti: ¿el chico no permanecerá cerca de la princesa o sí?

C. Palpatine: eso es algo que tendrán que decidir ellos.

Maestro Yoda: mmm… en el templo recibido será, bajo la supervisión de Skywalker estarán el entrenamiento aun de4be terminar.

Ahsoka: (alterada) ¿QUE? ¡NO!

Ashara: con todo respeto maestro Yoda, pero después de lo que ha pasado no creo que sea una buena idea obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere, además aún debe aprender a dirigir nuestro planeta.

Maestro Yoda: inesperado es, ¿la decisión tomada esta?

Ahsoka: si, ya la tome, no terminare el entrenamiento pero eso no significa que deje de ayudar a la República.

C. Palpatine: ¡Maravilloso! entonces está arreglado, ahora podemos retirarnos.

* * *

En el departamento de la Reina…

Habían pasado tres horas desde la reunión con el canciller y Ahsoka estaba desde hace una hora en el departamento de su madre discutiendo con su ex maestro, con los líderes de los clanes, con el gobernador Roshti, con la senadora Mort y con Sonny sobre su decisión de no terminar el entrenamiento.

Ahsoka: (molesta) ¡YA TOME MI DECISIÓN, NO REGRESARE A LA ORDEN!

Anakin: (enojado) ¡NO ENTIENDO POR QUE NO QUIERES REGRESAR, TODO PODRÍA SER COMO ANTES!

Ahsara: ¡BASTA, NO PUEDEN OBLIGARLA A HACER ALGO QUE NO QUIERE!

G. Roshti: es una tradición que todas las reinas han sido nombradas damas jedi antes de ser coronadas, no es algo que pueda romperse.

Ahsoka: ¡ENTONCES DECLINARE A LA CORONA!

Líder del clan Dann: ¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO, ESO SERIA COMO RECHAZAR SU HISTORIA FAMILIAR!

Sonny: si me lo permiten, ¿no es como que haya una ley que diga que tiene que ser jedi para ser reina o sí?

Ahsoka: (sonríe victoriosa) no, no la hay.

Anakin: (mira furioso a Sonny) _está la vas a pagar caro._ No importa aun así terminaras el entrenamiento así tenga que arrastrarte hasta el templo.

Ahsoka: (mira desafiante a Anakin) ¡Inténtalo!

Ashara: descansemos y resolveremos esto luego (saca a todos del departamento).

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el décimo octavo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir, porque no sabía cómo hacer que llegaran a un acuerdo en donde no se destrozaran, tal vez no me salió tan bien como esperaba pero lo hice con mucho cariño.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!** **J**


	19. Decisión

**¡Hola! Bueno comencemos, ya lo saben pero de todas formas lo pondré: Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, solo el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 19 Decisión.

Resumen:

Después de regresar a Coruscant Sonny es interrogado por los jedi y posteriormente por el senado llegando a un acuerdo donde él y Ahsoka podría permanecer en libertad parcial, mientras estuvieran dentro de la República.

En el templo Jedi…

Había pasado un día después del interrogatorio y Sonny estaba bajo la custodia de los jedi como un invitado, si le podía llamar así, se le había asignado la habitación que alguna vez fue de Ahsoka para que Anakin lo mantuviera vigilado. Sonny dormía plácidamente hasta que alguien le tiro un balde de agua fría haciendo que despertara de inmediato y muy alarmado.

Sonny: (molesto y mojado) ¿PERO QUE? ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE ESO?

Anakin: (sonriente) ¡Es hora de despertar! Tenemos mucho que hacer, primero debemos pasar por Ahsoka para ir al senado y luego hay que regresar al templo para comenzar el entrenamiento…

Sonny: pero Ahsoka dijo que no completaría el entrenamiento.

Anakin: (mirada amenazante) ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Sonny: (asustado) no, no nada.

Anakin: entonces vamos.

* * *

En el departamento de la Reina…

Hacia una hora que el gobernador Roshti y Ahsoka habían comenzado a discutir nuevamente, lo que comenzó como una discusión se convirtió en gritos y nadie era capaz de detenerlos, ni siquiera el sonido del timbre los hizo parar así que Ashara tuvo que abrir la puerta sin percatarse que habían comenzado a lanzarse cosas abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Lux quien cayo inconsciente después de que una lámpara le cayera en la cabeza.

Ahsoka: ¡LUX! (corre hacia él).

G. Roshti: (se acerca a los jóvenes) ¿Está vivo?

Ashara: si solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza, será mejor que lo recostemos en el sillón, ¿Quién lanzo la lámpara?

Ahsoka: (señala al gobernador) El.

G. Roshti: ¡tú comenzaste a lanzar cosas!

* * *

En el senado…

Los senadores estaban concentrados en sus propios asuntos, con excepción de Saw que buscaba a Lux para una transmisión con el rey Dendup, recorrió todo el edificio del senado, incluso pregunto con algunos senadores pero al recibir una negativa de estos decidió regresar a la oficina de Lux y comenzar la transmisión.

Saw: (reverencia) ¡su majestad!

Rey Dendup: Saw, es un gusto verte nuevamente, ¿pero dónde está el senador Bonteri? En esta transmisión deberían estar los dos.

Saw: si sobre eso, esta mañana Lux salió antes de lo usual y no me dijo a donde iba, creí que lo encontraría aquí, así que vine directo al senado.

Rey Dendup: eso es inesperado, bueno ya que no está, tú debes escuchar y darle el mensaje, ¿esta entendido?

Saw: Si, su majestad.

Rey Dendup: ahora que la heredera de Shili ha regresado a la República, me gustaría hacer una alianza con ella y con Shili, Lux deberá encontrar la forma de negociar con ella.

Saw: entiendo su majestad.

Rey Dendup: ahora debes comunicárselo, me despido tengo una reunión con los generales (corta la transmisión).

* * *

En el departamento de la Reina…

Después de una hora incontinente Lux se encontraba despertando adolorido y acostado en el sofá, siendo observado por Ahsoka y el gobernador Roshti quienes soltaron un suspiro de alivio al verlo despertar. El timbre sonó y la puerta fue abierta por la senadora Ashara, dejando entrar a los invitados Anakin y Sonny.

Sonny: ¡Hola! ¡Wooa! ¿Qué le paso? (señalando a Lux).

Ahsoka: (nerviosa) es una larga historia, cambiando de tema ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Anakin: venimos aquí para llevarlos al senado.

Lux: (pensativo) _Senado, senado._ EL SENADO, TENIA QUE HABER ESTADO AHÍ HACE UNA HORA.

Ashara: si, olvidando eso, ¿a qué venias?

Lux: venía a informar que a medio día habrá una sesión especial y el canciller ha pedido que estén presentes.

Anakin: ¿una sesión especial?

Ashara: no se me informo nada.

G. Roshti: entonces será mejor que nos marchemos.

Salieron del departamento y subieron a un transporte que los llevaría al senado, las personas se sentaron de la siguiente forma: el gobernador Roshti, Ashara y Anakin; en la siguiente fila: Sonny, Ahsoka y Lux; en las siguientes filas guardias reales togruta, cada fila tenían su propia conversación.

Primera fila…

Ashara: esto es muy extraño, rara vez llaman a un miembro de la realeza a una sesión ¿Qué es lo que querrán?

G. Roshti: (preocupado) no lo sé, pero espero que no sea malo, últimamente los clanes se la han pasado discutiendo.

Anakin: ¿y ahora que pasara con los clanes?

Ashara: solo se calmaran cuando vean que la princesa de regreso.

Anakin: ¿y cómo van a hacer eso con las sanciones del canciller?

G. Roshti: solo hay una manera, pero eso significaría que tendría que convertirse en reina.

Anakin: pero primero tiene que ser dama jedi y mayor de edad.

Ashara: no necesariamente.

Segunda fila…

Sonny: ¿Qué le paso a Bonteri?

Ahsoka: ¡Ahh! una lámpara le cayó encima.

Sonny: ¿Qué, como paso eso?

Lux: si, a mí también me gustaría saber ¿cómo es que una lámpara termino en mi cabeza y quien la aventó?

Ahsoka: si bueno todo comenzó con una discusión con el gobernador Roshti, llego a tal punto que comenzamos a lanzarnos cosas y cuando Ahsara abrió la puerta la lámpara que él me lanzo, te cayó encima.

Sonny: (ríe) ¡me gustaría haber estado ahí!

Lux: (irritado) ¡claro, como a ti no te noquearon!

Sonny: (burlón) ¡no seas llorón no te paso nada, traidor!

Lux: (molesto) mira quien lo dice, ¡el aprendiz de un asesino!

Ahsoka: ¡basta! ¡Parecen niños chiquitos!

* * *

En el senado…

El transporte donde viajaban los invitados de Shili aterrizo en el puerto, todos descendieron, Lux tuvo que escuchar los reclamos de Saw y las burlas de Sonny, Padme llego con mucha prisa y prácticamente arrastro a la senadora Ashara a la sal de reuniones y los demás las fueron siguiendo. Una vez ahí la sesión comenzó con una pequeña bienvenida para los visitantes, la reunión continuo hablaron sobre la deuda de la guerra, algunos senadores sugirieron desregular los bancos a lo que la senadora Amida y los senador Organa y Bonteri se opusieron firmemente y finalmente no se desregularon los bancos. Cuando todos salieron los togruta fueron a la oficina de la senadora Ashara para resolver su tema pendiente.

G. Roshti: ¿y bien su majestad ya ha pensado mejor las cosas?

Ahsoka: en primera deje de llamarme así y en segunda no cambiare de opinión.

Líder del clan Dann: ¿entonces que se supone que haremos sin un líder?

Ahsoka: puedo ser reina sin necesidad de ser jedi.

Ashara: ¡así es y lo hará!

Todos: ¡¿QUE?!

Ashara: si te conviertes en reina ahora podrás dirigir nuestro planeta, yo te ayudare, y podrás cambiar las antiguas tradiciones.

G. Roshti: ¡eso es absurdo necesita experiencia!

Líder del clan Tay: si la senadora Mort acepta la tarea de ayudarla hasta que sea capaz de dirigir nuestro planeta por su cuenta, entonces estoy de acuerdo.

Ashara: (victoriosa) ¡Genial! ¿Entonces qué dices?

Ahsoka: (pensativa) _Si no acepto me obligaran a terminar el entrenamiento, entonces..._ Acepto, seré la nueva reina de Shili.

G. Roshti: _!si no hay de otra!_ entonces está decidido, iré a Shili a dar la noticia, ¿pero cuando será la coronación?

Líderes: ¿Qué les parece en un mes?

Todos: ¡Perfecto!

Una vez que todos se retiraron de la oficina, la senadora Mort fue de inmediato a dar la noticia al Canciller quien estaba completamente complacido y dispuso a dar el anuncio en la asamblea de esa tarde. Mientras tanto Ahsoka y Sonny habían escapado de la vista de Anakin e intentaba escapar de este, corriendo por todos el edificio del senado y lo habían logrado momentáneamente, hasta que se toparon de frete con Lux y Saw.

Lux: (sorprendido) ¿Ahsoka que haces aquí, no deberían estar con el maestro Skywalker?

Ahsoka: si, verán sobre eso, nosotros…

Saw: (sonriente) ¿Escaparon, verdad?

Sonny: (ríe) si, lo perdimos hace un momento, íbamos a buscar algo para comer y luego iremos al templo.

Lux: (sonrie) ¡entonces iremos con ustedes!

Saw: ¡Ah no, claro que no¡ aun debemos…

Lux: (ignorando olímpicamente a Saw) Se dé un lugar en que podemos comer.

Sonny: (burlón) tal vez deberían quedarse, no querrán meterse en problemas ¿o si senador Bonteri? (se acerca retadoramente a Lux).

Lux: (irritado) no tenemos problemas con eso.

Saw: no creo que eso sea posible.

Lux: ¿por qué?

Ahsoka: Por eso (señala atrás de ellos).

Anakin: (mirada siniestra) ¡Aquí están!

Ahsoka: tal vez en otra ocasión (toma la mano de Sonny y comienza a correr).

Anakin: (los persigue) ¡SABIONDA VEN AQUI!

Dejando un poco sorprendidos a los senadores, Anakin siguió con su tarea de perseguir a eso dos por todo el senado, recibiendo las miras curiosas y divertidas de los demás senadores y sus asistentes y/o aprendices, hasta que finalmente logró capturarlos y arrastrarlos hasta el templo jedi.

* * *

En la oficina del Canciller…

Con una capa obscura el canciller cubrió su cuerpo y sus ojos amarillos brillaron en la oscuridad entrando en su modo Darth Sidious, comenzó una holo llamada, la cual fue contestada por el conde Dooku.

Dooku: ¡Maestro!

Darth Sidious: ¡veo con decepción que es inútil no pudo cumplir con una simple tarea!

Dooku: (reverencia) ¡mis disculpas maestro!

Darth Sidious: olvídate de eso, ahora debes saber que ella será nombrada reina dentro de un mes.

Dooku: (sorprendido) ¡Pero eso es imposible! Primer debe ser mayor de edad.

Darth Sidious: la senadora Mort se las arregló para convencer al gobernador.

Dooku: ¿entonces qué debo hacer ahora?

Darth Sidious: nada, deja que la coronación pase sin ningún problema, dile a tu estudiante que se encargue de mantenerla segura y en cuando a Grievous no olvides darle un castigo ejemplar.

Dooku: ¡así será maestro! (corta la transmisión).

* * *

En el templo Jedi…

Hace un rato que Skywalker había llegado al templo acompañado de los dos jóvenes quienes no se libraron de sus reclamos por haber escapado, además Ahsoka y Anakin comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, porque Ahsoka se reusaba a continuar el entrenamiento, cuando estaban en medio de la discusión llego Ventress e interrumpió su pequeña pelea.

Ventress: (sarcástica) si ya acabaron su discusión, les informo que el maestro Yoda desea verlos.

Ahsoka: (burlona) ¡esa es forma de saludar a una vieja amiga!

Anakin: ¿de qué quiere hablar el maestro Yoda?

Ventress: (abraza a Ahsoka) no lo sé, ¿Quién es el nuevo?

Ahsoka: (se separa del abrazo) él es mi amigo Sonny Ryou es de…

Ventress: (interrumpe a Ahsoka) ya sé quién es el, él era mi remplazo.

Sonny: (gota en la frente) _¿Remplazo?_ También es un placer conocerte, he escuchado mucho sobre ti (extiende la mano en señal de saludo).

Ventress: Tambien es un gusto, déjame decirte que tienes suerte de estar vivo e ileso (responde el saludo).

Se encaminaron a la sala del consejo, en todo el trayecto Ventress se la pasó contando historias de guerra a Sonny, el cual la miraba con gran admiración, los relatos fueron interrumpidas en dos ocasiones, la primera cuando Anakin se burló de Ventress cuando recordaron como su nave se impactó contra el crucero de Obi-wan, y comenzaron a discutir y la segunda vez, cuando llegaron a la sala del consejo y el maestro Yoda pidió hablar solo con Ahsoka, una vez dentro cerraron las puertas y activaron el bloqueador de sonido.

Maestro Yoda: (serio) Informado me han, tu decisión, en desacuerdo estoy.

Ahsoka: (seria) lo entiendo maestro, sé que el consejo no está de acuerdo y que hubiesen querido que terminase el entrenamiento, pero deben entender que mi pueblo me necesita, Shili ha pasado catorce años sin gobernante y eso comienza a pasar factura.

Maestro Yoda: eso claro está, es el tiempo que haz pasado aquí, experiencia y sabiduría es lo que falta te hace.

Ahsoka: lo sé, pero la senadora Mort se comprometió a ayudarme y enseñarme.

Maestro Yoda: una condición el consejo decidió ponerte, para su apoyo darte ¿dispuesta a aceptarla estarás?

Ahsoka: _me pregunto ¿qué será?, solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando._ (Nerviosa) Creo que sí.

Maestro Yoda: Cuando necesitemos tu ayuda en el campo de batalla, ir deberás, ¿aceptas nuestra condición?

Ahsoka: _!Uff! ¡Me alegra que no fuera lo que estaba pensando!_ Sí, claro que acepto, siempre tendrán mi ayuda.

Maestro Yoda: (sonríe) ¡me alegra mucho, tener el apoyo de la nueva reina!

Cuando acabaron su conversación, las puertas de la sala se abrieron y salieron, pero en esta ocasión el maestro Yoda pidió hablar a solas con Skywalker, este último un poco desconcertado ingreso a la sala del consejo junto con el maestro más viejo de la orden, mientras dejaban a Ventress a cargo de la vigilancia de los dos adolescentes y pidiéndoles que dieran un recorrido por el templo, algo que ellos hicieron con mucho gusto, para poder seguir escuchando más historias de Ventress y saludar a viejos amigos y conocidos, además de disculparse con el maestro Fisto por haber hecho que parte de la estructura del ducto del drenaje callera sobre él y agradecer a la maestra Luminara por su ayuda en el escape y contarle que habían pasado con Barris y claro esta buscar algo para comer.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el décimo noveno capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y hecho reír mucho. Y para aquellos que entran a la escuela en unos días, les deseo mucha suerte.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!** **J**


	20. Preparativos

**¡Hola! Bueno comencemos, ya lo saben pero de todas formas lo pondré: Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, solo el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 20 Preparativos.

Resumen:

En su nueva estadía en Coruscant, surgen nuevas presiones y discusiones para Ahsoka y su amigo Sonny, gracias a ellas la coronación de Ahsoka se adelanta de manera apresurada, además de reencontrarse con viejos amigos y conocidos.

* * *

Ahsoka: _ahora estoy en Shili mi planeta natal y mañana es mi coronación, seré la trigésima novena gobernante de Shili y estos días han sido una completa locura, entre pruebas de vestidos, invitaciones, reglas y comida, sin mencionar el último mes, entre problemas con los clanes y el senado…_

Flash Back

En el templo Jedi…

Después de que Anakin entrara a la sala del consejo junto a el maestro Yoda, este le contó lo que pasaría dentro de un mes con Ahsoka y le encomendó la misión de protegerla y enseñarle cosas nuevas, sobre la fuerza, además de vigilar a su invitado, cuando salieron de la sala del consejo Anakin se dispuso a busca a esos tres por todo el templo, fue a todos los lugares favoritos de la togruta el comedor, las salas de meditación, las clases de los niños, hasta que los encontró en el ala médica con el maestro Fisto, se supone que en ese lugar debería estar en silencio, bueno eso no es posible con ese par ahí.

Anakin: (molesto) ¿CÓMO PLANEAS GOBERNAR UN PLANETA SI APENAS PUEDES CUIDARTE SOLA?

Ahsoka: (irritada) ¡LA SENADORA MORT ME AYUDARA!

Anakin: ¡ERES UNA NIÑA, NO PUEDES HACERTE CARGOS DE TANTOS PROBLEMAS POLITICOS!

Ahsoka: ¡CLARO QUE SI, SI PUDE SALIR CON VIDA DE TUS LOCOS PLANES, PODRE CON LO QUE SEA!

Anakin: (enojado) ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Y ESO QUE SIGNIFACA?! ¡MIS PLANES SIEMPRE FUERON BUENOS!

Ahsoka: ¡CLARO! ¡COMO LA VEZ QUE NOS INFILTRAMOS EN ZIGUERIAN!

Anakin: ¡ESO NO TIENE QUE VER!

Fisto: ¡ahh! Oigan estamos en el ala médica, tal vez deberían bajar el tono.

Ahsoka: (ignorando al maestro Fisto) ¡NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE HACER YA NO ESTOY BAJO TU CUIDADO!

Anakin: ¡ESO NO IMPORTA, NO LO HARÁS Y PUNTO!

Ahsoka: ¿Y QUIEN VA A IMPEDIRLO? ADEMAS TENGO EL APOYO DEL GOBERNADO Y DEL CONSEJO.

Ventress: (enojada) ¡YA CÁLLENSE, QUE NO VEN QUE ESTAMOS EN ALA MEDICA, LOS PACIENTES DEBEN DESCANSAR!

Anakin y Ahsoka: (temerosos) ¡si, ya entendimos!

Fisto: (sonríe) ya que acabaron de discutir, permítanme darle mis felicitaciones a Ahsoka, ¿o debería decir a la nueva reina?

Ahsoka: ¡Gracias maestro Fisto!

* * *

En el Senado…

La nueva sesión del senado comenzó con muchos problemas para resolver, comenzando con los gastos de la guerra, hasta las necesidades de sus pueblos que eran interminables, además de eso las nuevas demandas de la Federación de comercio con ciertos sistemas que se habían atrasado con sus pagos y amenazaban con formar bloqueos y en otros casos tomar el control de estos.

Riyo: ¡La federación de comercio siempre aprovecha la desgracia de los planetas, para extorsionarlos y subir sus pagos a precios ridículamente altos!

Gunray: (indignado) ¡Eso no es verdad, si a su planeta se le revoco el contrato fue porque no pagaban y cuando lo hacían tardaban mucho!

Riyo: (molesta) ¡Eso es una vil mentira! ¡Me permito recordarles a todos que cuando la federación de comercio bloqueo Pandora para obligarnos a pagar secuestro a las hijas del presidente!

Gunray: ¡Pero las devolvimos y luego les dimos más tiempo!

Riyo: ¡Y cuando terminamos de pagar decidimos terminar el contrato con ustedes! ¡Miembros del Senado, les propongo anular los derechos y privilegios de la Federación de comercio en el Senado!

Multitud: (gritos a diestra y siniestra) ¡Si, de acuerdo! ¡Fin a la Federación de comercio! ¡Solo nos han traído problemas! ¡La federación es demasiado poderosa para hacer eso! ¡Siempre nos han ayudado en tiempos de crisis! ¡¿Y a que costo?! ¡Que dispongan de los recursos de cada planeta, sin consideración alguna! ¡Traición! ¡Han estado jugando a dos bandos!

C. Palpaatine: ¡ORDEN! ¡Miembros del senado, para resolver este problema escucharemos la versión de ambos lados, así que por favor senador Bonteri!

Lux: (avanza en su plataforma) ¡Gracias Canciller! La Federación de comercio pidió permiso a Onderon para establecer una base que le permitiese distribuir su mercancía a los sistemas cercanos y se le fue otorgado, sin embargo ahora exigen un pago de derecho exclusividad cuando Onderon nunca firmo ningún tratado de comercio con ellos, solo se les otorgó el permiso de instalarse.

Gunray: ¡Nuestra base está situada ahí, el tratado dice ninguna mercancía proveniente de otro lugar tendrá entrada en Onderon!

Lux: ¡No es verdad y para probarlo he traído conmigo el tratado! (Lo pone en la pantalla) ¡Claramente especifica que ninguna otra mercancía proveniente de otro lugar podrá entrar a la base de la Federación de comercio situada en Onderon, no en el planeta!

Multitud: (murmurando) ¡Siempre es lo mismo deberíamos revocar sus derechos!

C. Palpatine: ¡Silencio! ¡Ya que las pruebas de la violación del tratado son contundentes y tomando en cuenta que no es la primera vez que pasa algo similar, lo tendremos que someter a votación, ahora mismo! (Las votaciones se hicieron rápidamente) ¡Los resultados son indiscutibles, a partir de hoy quedan revocados los derechos y privilegios de la Federación de comercio! Y con esto termina la sesión, no sin antes escuchar un anuncio de la Senadora Mort de Shili.

Ashara: ¡Gracias Canciller! (se posiciona en medio de la sala) ¡Miembros del Senado es un honor anunciarles que en treinta días Shili tendrá un nueva reina llevándose a cabo la ceremonia de sucesión al trono de la princesa Ahsoka Tano y anunciando que en el trascurso del mes, recibirán sus invitaciones! ¡Muchas gracias por su atención!

* * *

En el departamento de la Reina...

Habían pasado siete horas desde que la asamblea en el senado y las discusiones en el templo jedi; y finalmente Ahsoka y Ashara se encontraban de regreso en casa, pero no estaba sola, tenía como invitados a los senadores Organa, Bonteri, Chuchi, Mothma y Amidala, además de la familia Merty, Anakin junto con Sonny y algunos guardias de la escolta real.

Padme: (abraza a Ahsoka) ¡Esa es una gran decisión!

Anakin: ¡yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo!

Sonny: ¡Oh vamos! ¡Sera una gran reina!

Anakin: (molesto) ¡nadie pidió tu opinión!

Riyo: ¡Serás la gobernante más joven, es increíble!

Bail: ¡pero también es una gran responsabilidad!

Ahsoka: ¡Lo sé, y se los agradezco! Pero no hay de qué preocuparse la senadora Ashara se comprometió a enseñarme.

Kibo y Wendy: (carita de cachorrito) ¿entonces no volverás con nosotros?

Gin: (sonríe) no se preocupen niños, siempre podrán visitarla, ¿no es así?

Ahsoka: ¡Claro que sí, siempre serán bienvenidos! (abraza a los mellizos).

Sonny: (se une al abrazo) ¡Además también podrán pasar tiempo conmigo!

Lux: (sarcástico) ¡si y les enseñaras a asesinar a la gente!

Sonny: (burlón) ¡Y tú les enseñarías a traicionar a sus aliados!

Saw: (irritado) ¡muy bien basta, estoy harto, cada vez que se encuentran terminan gritándose, dejen de actuar como niños pequeños!

Mon: (ignorando a los demás) ¿y ya tienen idea de cómo será la ceremonia?

Ashara: en realidad aun no, faltan muchas cosas que arreglar antes que eso, de hecho mañana comenzaremos con las clases de política y modales.

Padme: (Emocionada) ¡Yo puedo ayudar con ambos temas, recuerden que también fui reina!

Anakin: ¡Ah, no! ¡Primero terminara el entrenamiento!

Ahsoka y Sonny: ¡QUE, NO!

* * *

Días después…

Las clases de política eran un poco complicadas pero las entendía, además había ido a todas las asambleas del senado y había podido habar con otros senadores sentando las bases para futuras alianzas, en este tema iba bien, pero no podía decir lo mismo de las clases de modales, le costaba mucho, demasiados cubiertos algo realmente incensario para ella, la forma de caminar y de sentarse no eran las correctas y a eso sumándole que había tenido muchas discusiones con Anakin sobre su exigencia de terminar el entrenamiento, muchas veces las discusiones era paradas por la senadora Amidala, y cuando esto no era suficiente la senadora Mort intervenía, quien terminaba echándolo de ahí; lo mismo pasaba con Lux y Sonny, pero con ellos Saw era quien los arrastraba afuera del departamento o la oficina, depende de donde estuvieran.

Padme: Bueno ya se fueron ahora continuemos.

Ahsoka: ¿podemos descansar un poco?

Ashara: ¡descansaremos después ahora es hora de estudiar!, aprovechemos que por fin se fueron.

Ahsoka: ¡Pero es muy aburrido!

Padme: Vamos ya no es mucho, ya casi lo logras, además mañana se irán a Shili.

Ahsoka: (cansada) ¡Bien!

* * *

Afuera del departamento…

Sonny: ¡Es tu culpa Bonteri!

Lux: ¡¿Mia?! ¡Pero si tú eres el que comienza!

Anakin: ¡Al menos a ustedes lo saca Saw, a mi saca la senadora Mort!

Saw: ¡No los sacarían si se comportaran!

Sonny: ¡No sé de qué se queja Skywalker, la senadora Mort parece muy amable!

Todos: ¡ESO DICES POR QUE NO LA CONOCES!

Sonny: (confundido) ¿a qué se refieren?

Lux: ¡Ella es aterradora! ¡Una vez la hice enojar y nos persiguió por todo el senado, y cuando nos alcanzó, casi nos mata!

Sonny: Es difícil de creer, se ve que es alguien tranquila, igual a todos los togruta.

Anakin: Niño te falta convivir con togruta, es verdad que son tranquilos, pero cuando se enojan son de temer, una vez hice enojar a Ahsoka en una práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ella me noqueo de un golpe.

Sonny: ¡recuérdenme nunca hacerlas enojar!

Todos: (asienten).

* * *

Al día siguiente en Shili…

La nave aterrizo en el puerto y de ella bajaron Ahsoka, la senadora, Anakin y Sonny, de inmediato se dirigieron al palacio, en el camino fueron recibidos con alabanzas y reverencias hacia Ahsoka; y al llegar a las puertas del palacio los jefes de los clanes los recibieron, junto a los sirvientes del palacio.

Jefe del clan Tano: ¡Es un placer darle la bienvenida, mi reina!

Ahsoka: ¡El gusto es mío, señor!

Jefe del clan Mort: ¡Hoy nos reuniremos con ustedes durante la comida, para negociar!

Ashara: ¡Estaremos ahí, padre!

Durante la comida se pudieron arreglar ciertos problemas de comercio, todo iba bien hasta que los jefes de los clanes Ti y Dann comenzaron a discutir por un pequeño desacuerdo, así que Anakin tuvo que intervenir algo que no salió muy bien, la discusión paso a pelea y por primera vez Sonny conoció la ferocidad de los togruta, cuando en la pelea destrozaron la mesa y el maestro Skywalker se vio obligado a sacar su sable de luz y los otros jefes detuvieron a los implicados.

Ahsoka: ¡No salió tan bien!

Ashara: ¡No fue tan malo!

Sonny: ¡Nunca creí que los togruta fueran tan temibles!

Anakin: ¿Y por qué estaban peleando?

Ahsoka: el jefe Dann quería que comenzara a relacionarme con su sucesor, y el jefe Ti, mi tío abuelo se negó y comenzaron a discutir.

Anakin: ¿Relacionarte?

Sonny: ¡Que lento es maestro Skywalker!

Ashara: Quiere decir, que comenzaran a salir.

Anakin: (sonrisa siniestra) ¿Dónde queda el clan Dann?

Ahsoka: ¡NI LO INTENTES!

* * *

Días después…

Los conflictos entre los clanes se terminaron, pero no fue nada fácil, para comenzar se acordó comerciar los productos de todo el planeta por toda la Galaxia y cancelar el contrato con la Federación de comercio, las alianzas entre los clanes ya no serían hechas a bases de matrimonios arreglados, si no estarían todos en control de la corona y todo desacuerdo seria arreglado por un consejo conformado por los jefes de cada clan y la reina o reyes, para determinar un resultado favorable. Además respetarían la decisión de la anterior reina y si el futuro rey no era togruta no tendría que ser adoptado por un clan. Su relación con Kiros sería una en donde su apoyarían mutuamente ante cualquier problema, y las alianzas con otros planetas serian justas para los pobladores del ambos planetas, sin explotar recursos o quitar propiedades. Cuando termino su larga reunión de acuerdos tuvo otra discusión son Anakin sobre el entrenamiento.

Anakin: ¡al menos deberías aprender más sobre la fuerza!

Ahsoka: ¡Yo se mas sobre la fuerza que tú!

Anakin: ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo dogo que deberías terminar el entrenamiento!

Ahsoka: ¡ya te dije que no!

Sonny: (desesperado) ¡¿es mucho pedir que estén en paz por lo menos un día?!

Ahsoka: ¡Díselo a él!

Ashara: (entrando) ¡Si ya terminaron su discusión, les informo que las invitaciones están listas para enviarse y que el senador Bonteri y su asistente están aquí!

Saw: (entrando) ¡Guardia de seguridad!

Sonny: (Burlón) ¡¿Él bebe Bonteri no puede cuidarse solo?!

Lux: ¡¿Y tú a cuantos has matado estando aquí?!

Ahsoka: ¡Basta, dejen de fastidiar!

Ahsoka aprobó las invitaciones, las cuales eran para dentro de una semana y comenzaron a torturarla con las pruebas de vestido, para eso pidieron la opinión de los chicos, no fue buena idea porque a cada vestido le encontraban algún defecto, sin contar que Ahsoka estaba de acuerdo con ellos, algo que realmente molesto a la senadora Ahsara, entonces decidió que el vestido seria escogido por ella y se los mostraría el día de la coronación porque ya la tenían harta.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Anakin: ¿Ya estas lista?

Ahsoka: ¡No, pero lo estaré!

Lux: ¡Serás una gran monarca!

Ahsoka: ¡Gracias Lux! (abrazo).

Sonny: ¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? (puchero).

Saw: ¡Vamos déjalos, a partir de mañana todo será más complicado en su relación, no se libraran de los rumores y chismes!

Anakin: (sonrisa siniestra) ¡¿Podrían explicarme de que relación están hablando?!

Sonny: ¡¿De cuál va a ser?! ¡De la que obviamente están construyendo, solo les falta un empujoncito para que declaren sus sentimientos por el otro!

Saw: ¡Mejor cállate! (señala a Skywalker).

Anakin: (deprimido) ¡Aun es una niña!

Saw: Sonny ¿creí que estabas enamorado de Ahsoka?

Sonny: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué, no?! ¡¿Por qué pensaste eso?!

Saw: Porque siempre la estas siguiendo y creí que…

Sonny: ¡es como la hermana menor que siempre quise!

Anakin: ¡Bien, bien es hora de descansar, mañana será un día muy largo y cansado! (todos se retiran de la habitación).

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el vigésimo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tal vez no sea muy bueno en cuanto en cuestiones políticas, (Por eso no estudio política o derecho, sería un desastre). Y para aquellos que entran a la escuela mañana, les deseo mucha suerte (estoy entre esas personas T_T).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	21. Coronación y Muerte

**¡Hola! Bueno comencemos, ya lo saben pero de todas formas lo pondré: Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, solo el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 21 Coronación y Muerte.

Resumen:

Después de mucho estudiar, trabajar y de muchos conflictos políticos y personales, sin contar la tortura de los vestidos, finalmente se acercaba el día de la coronación.

* * *

En Shili…

Un nuevo día comenzaba para los habitantes de este hermoso planeta, además de ser uno de los días más importantes, comenzaría un nuevo reinado, junto a su nueva reina. Los sirvientes del palacio iban de un lado a otro llevando la comida que se ofrecería después de la ceremonia. La corona y el cetro también estaban listos, todos sus componentes brillaban, desde el oro del que estaban hechos hasta el adornado de zafiro, estos finalmente dejarían de estar bajo el cuidado del gran guardián para ser ocupados una vez más, por una nueva reina. Muchos de los invitados habían llegado un día antes y muchos otros llegarían ese día.

Padme: ¿está listo?

Ashara: ¡Si, aquí lo tengo! (muestra una gran caja).

Anakin: ¿Qué es eso?

Ashara: ¡El vestido!

Sonny: (burlón) ¡siempre tan lento!

Anakin: (irritado) ¡Ahora si te la haz buscado!

Padme: Ya que están muy animados, ustedes dos recibirán a los invitados.

Anakin y Sonny: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Ashara: ¡No, no lo está! (se van).

* * *

En la habitación de Ahsoka…

Ashara y Padme entraron a la habitación y encontraron a Ahsoka durmiendo aun, así que se dispusieron a despertarla y de la forma más cómica posible comenzaron a brincar en la cama haciendo que ella rebotara y en el proceso despertó y cayó al suelo, haciendo que las ambas senadoras comenzaran a reír a carcajadas, rieron tanto hasta que el estómago les dolió.

Ahsoka: (molesta) ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Padme: ¡Para levantarte!

Ahsoka: ¿Y no encontraron una mejor forma?

Ashara: ¡Si, pero no hubiese sido tan divertido!

Ahsoka: ¡está bien, y desperté!

Padme: ¡Es hora de que te arreglemos!

Ahsoka: (sarcástica) ¡Me llegó la hora!

Ahsara: ¡vamos, será grandioso! ¡Amaras él vestido! (destapa la caja).

Pademe: ¡es grandioso! ¡¿Pero dónde lo conseguiste?!

Ahsara: el clan Tano lo confecciono, está hecho de seda y adornos de oro.

* * *

En la entrada del palacio…

Anakin y Sonny se encontraban recibiendo a los múltiples invitados, que iban desde reyes, presidentes, políticos, lides de clanes y algunos jedi, les daban la bienvenida y los guardias togruta los guiaban hasta la sala del trono, donde iban tomando asiento y esperaban para el inicio de la ceremonia. Algunos de los jedi llevaban a los niños adentro y otros se quedaban con skywalker a charlar un poco, por no decir burlarse de él.

Obi-wan: ¡es la segunda vez que te veo de guía turístico!

Anakin: (sarcástico) jajaja… ¡Muy gracioso Obi-wan!

Windu: Supongo que hiciste lo que te pedimos, ¿no es así?

Anakin: ¡si maestro!

* * *

Flash Back

En el templo jedi…

El consejo había mandado a llamar a Skywalker antes de que se fuera a Shili junto con su ex padawan y las senadoras, la razón, aún era un misterio, porque el consejo le había pedido ir solo, así que dejo a Sonny encargado con Helia e Infinita, algo que seguro va a terminar lamentando cuando valla por él.

Maestro Yoda: Skywalker ¿la razón de por qué estás aquí sabes?

Anakin: No maestro Yoda.

Windu: como sabrás en unos días Ahsoka se convertirá en la nueva reina de Shili y su seguridad es importante.

Anakin: ¿entonces quieren que sea su guardaespaldas?

Plo Koon: ¡si y no!, para que esto se pueda llevar a cabo será necesario que revises la seguridad del palacio a detalle.

Anakin: Ok, entonces lo hare.

Obi-wan: (curioso) ¿Por cierto donde dejaste a nuestro invitado?

Anakin: (nervioso) con Infinita y Helia.

Windu: ¡tal vez deberías correr, eso no va a terminar bien!

Una vez que Anakin termino su reunión con los maestros regreso al jardín donde había dejado a los tres jóvenes antes de irse, pero cuando llego encontró a las chicas intentando estrangular a Sonny, y para empeorar su suerte ya tenían un buen público, entre ellos algunos estaban grabando, era obvio que esto iba estar en toda la red del templo. Tardo en separarlos y necesito la ayuda de O-Mer y Lec, dando un espectáculo más grande al público presente.

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

En la sala del trono…

Ya todos los invitados estaban sentados según su orden de importancia política, esperaban a que comenzara la ceremonia, el gran guardián ya estaba listo, vestía las ropas tradicionales de sucesión de corona, solo faltaba que entrara la princesa. Cuando finalmente entro todos voltearon a verla, recorrió el pasillo de forma digna y elegante, hasta que llego al trono y se arrodillo frente a este, mientras el gran guardián le hacía recitar el juramento.

Guardián: Repita después de mi ¡juro servir y gobernar al pueblo de Shili con honor y justicia! (le entrega el cetro).

Ahsoka: (Se levanta) ¡Juro servir y gobernar al pueblo de Shili con honor y justicia!

Líderes de los clanes: (en línea en el corredor se arrodillan ante ella) ¡Estamos a su servicio majestad! (se levantan viéndose frente a frente y sacan espadas haciendo honores).

Guardián: (le coloca la corona) ¡Damas y Caballeros, tengo el honor de presentarles a la trigésimo quinta reina de Shili, Ahsoka Tano!

Todos: (de pie) ¡Larga vida a su majestad!

Cuando termino Ahsoka recorrió la guardia de honor y salió del palacio, afuera todos recibieron con alegría a la nueva reina de Shili. Para la noche estaba listo el baile, como era tradición el primer baile de la reina bebía ser acompañada del líder del clan al que perteneció su familia y así fue, una vez terminado el baile comenzó todos se divertían bailando, comiendo y riendo, muchos jóvenes de toda la galaxia intentaban acercarse a la nueva reina, pero ella los ignoraba estaba más entretenida conversando con sus amigos y con los niños del templo a esto sumándole que Lux y Saw se encargaban de asustar a todo el que lo intentara, todo iba de maravilla hasta que las puertas del palacio se abrieron dejando ver a los padres de Sonny, los jedi los rodearon y no les permitieron la entrada hasta que la senadora Mort salió y la tensión comenzó a aliviarse.

Ashara: ¿se puede saber hacen aquí dos personalidades tan importantes del senado separatista?

Ray: fuimos invitados.

Plo Koon: Creo que es mejor que se vayan

Ahsoka: ¡No! ¡Yo los he invitado! ¡Así que se quedaran! (se acerca a ellos) Sean bienvenidos a Shili.

Sonny: ¡Madre! ¡Padre! (los abraza).

Cuando las tensiones se calmaron, la senadora Amidala y el senador Organa fueron los primeros en acercarse a los recién llegados y conversar con ellos, poco a poco el baile fue avanzando, las tensiones se calmaron y todos los invitados se divertían tanto no se dieron cuenta cuando la reina se escabullo para salir del palacio y ver el gran festival se hacia afuera en su honor, junto al chichos y niños se divirtió afuera del palacio con el pueblo que gobernaría. En la ciudad había puestas de comida, juegos y cosas interesantes para comprar así paso la noche, hasta que los guardias la arrastraron hasta el palacio, por ahora se había librado del sermón, pero estaba pendiente. Las celebraciones terminaron sin ningún desastre, algunos se retiraron esa misma noche y otros permanecieron hasta el día siguiente, retirándose al amanecer.

* * *

En el templo jedi…

Había pasado una semana de la coronación y los jedi siguieron luchando, mientras la guerra empeoraba más y más, cada día había más bajas tanto como en soldados, civiles y jedi, una nueva amenaza comenzaba cerca de Coruscant esta vez seria Windu, su padawan y Sonny en enfrenarla, Sonny estaba en Coruscant para firmar su liberación como detenido en libertad y los jedi pidieron sus ayuda para negociar.

Windu: deben estar listos para lo que se aproxime, ¿Infinita preparaste lo que te pedí?

Infinita: ¡Si maestro!

Soony: ¿Qué pasara si no escuchan?

Windu: entonces tendremos que pelear.

* * *

En la base espacial más cercana a Coruscant…

Los representantes de cada lado llegaron, todos estaban listos para negociar incluso si no había políticos intentarían negociar, ya que era muy peligroso de ninguno de los dos lados se dejó que los políticos fueran.

Windu: ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡¿Ahora qué es lo que quieren?!

Grievous: El conde te manda saludos Sonny y espera que su sobrina este a salvo.

Sonny: ¡lo está señor!

Grievous: ¡Excelente! Para tener un acuerdo de paz, el conde pide tener una reunión personal con su líder, el canciller.

Windu: intentaremos que eso suceda, mientras tano deberán detener los ataques a los planetas neutrales y de la república.

Grievous: entonces se hará (suena una explosión).

Infinita: (mira por la ventana) ¡MAESTRO DESTRUYERON NUESTRA NAVE!

Sonny: ¡¿Grievous, cómo pudiste?!

Grievous: ¡No hice nada!

Cuando las puestas de la sala donde se encontraban se abrieron pudieron ver a Quilan Vos, pero no eran como tal el, sus ojos eran amarillos, Windu había olvidado el plan de hacerse pasar por traidor y aprendiz se Dooku, se nota que eso le jugo en contra, pues en lugar de obedecer la orden realmente se dejó seducir por el lado oscuro. Ataco a sus aliados.

Quilan: ¡Mi maestro dio órdenes nuevas, el tratado se cancela, debemos matar a los jedi y al traidor, ya no le es de utilidad!

Grievous: ¡Sera como el conde ordene! (enciende sus sables).

Windu: (saca su sable) Infinita, tú y Sonny encárguense de Vos, captúrenlo y llévenlo a la nave de Grievous, en el templo podrán ayudarlo.

Infinita: (saca su sable) ¡Si maestro!

Las peleas eran intensas, Windu combatía con Grievous en un duelo feroz alejándolo del puerto y los dos jóvenes enfrentaban a Quilan intentando capturarlo, mientras hacían eso lo guiaban a la nave, sus intentos eran fallidos y cada vez se arriesgaban a perder la cabeza a manos de Quilan, Infinita logo darle dos buenos golpes haciéndolo retroceder, Sonny corrió y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer bruscamente y semi noqueándolo, los jóvenes se apresuraron a lanzarse sobre el e intentar esposarlo, pero no contaban con que el aún tenía su sable en la mano y cuando lo encendió atravesó a Sonny con el, luego empujo a ambos y se fue corriendo hacia donde peleaban Grievous y Windu, dejando a Sonny herido de gravedad y a Infinita intentando ayudarlo.

Infinita: (voz quebrada) ¡Tranquilo Sonny, te pondrás bien!

Sonny: (tosiendo) Infinita, ¡no dejes que escape, si lo hace él y Grievous destruirán a la República!

Infinita: ¡No eso no pasara los detendremos y tú, tú estarás bien!

Sonny: ¡Ahora ve detenlos y ten mucho cuidado!

Infinita: ¡Sí! (se van).

Quilan alcanzo a Grievous y Windu, intento atacar por sorpresa a Windu, pero este lo lanzo con la fuerza haciéndolo impactar contra la pared, siguió defendiendo y atacando contra el general droide, se fueron acercando poco a poco a la puerta de la sala en donde habían estado con anterioridad. Afuera en el pasillo Quilan se levantaba intentando entrar con ellos, pero Infinita lo detuvo comenzando una nueva batalla, Infinita estaba furiosa y eso hacía que sus ataques fueran más certeros pero descuidados, estuvieron peleando un buen rato hasta que Quilan logro detenerla con la fuerza y la atrajo hacia él y con velocidad atravesó el estómago de Infinita con su sable de luz. Adentro de la oficina seguían combatiendo los dos grandes guerreros de toda la galaxia, su encuentro se vio interrumpido cuando el cuerpo semi inconsciente de Infinita callo a pies de estos.

Windu: ¡INFINITA NO!

Infinita: (jadeando) ¡Lo siento maestro, falle! ¡Ayude a Sonny, está herido, él es importante para mí! (cierra los ojos).

Quilan: (burlón) ¡Creo que hoy perdiste tus dos niños!

Windu: (se lanza contra él) ¡ESTA VEZ FUISTE LEJOS!

Grievous: (toma a Windu y lo lanza contra la pared) ¡Es hora irnos!

Quilan: ¡Arruinas mi diversión!

Grievous: puedes quedarte si lo deseas, pero enfrentaras tu solo la ira del conde.

Quilan: (molesto) ¡Bien!

Cuando se marcharon Windu se acercó a su estudiante moribunda, y la llevo al puerto de camino se encontró a Sonny en el mismo estado, cuando dejo a Infinita volvió por él y contacto al templo, el maestro Yoda envió una nave de rescate la cual tardo un poco en llegar, mientras tanto Infinita y Sonny ya hacían en el suelo tomados de la mano mirándose e intentando no dormirse, cuando la nave llego los subieron con cuidado y se dirigieron al templo. Cuando llegaron los médicos estaban esperándolos y fueron trasladados al ala médica, junto con Windu.

Doctor: ¡Las heridas de ambos jóvenes son muy graves, hacemos todo lo posible para salvarlos!

Windu: ¡Ya veo! ¿Y los curanderos?

Doctor: hacen lo posible para salvarlos, maestro el consejo pide que de su reporte.

Windu: ¡Bien iré enseguida! (se va).

Windu dio su reporte al consejo, nadie podía creer que su plan les había jugado al contrario, ni siquiera Ventress lo creía, pero ahora lo importante era salvar a los jóvenes, Obi-wan había pedido a Ahsoka que contactara a los padres de Sonny y que los trajera a Coruscant, para ese entonces ya habían llegado a la capital. Los maestro recibieron a los senadores de Ithor en el templo y les explicaron lo sucedido, no podían creer que Dooku habían hacho eso, pero finalmente lo terminaron creyendo cuando vieron a su hijo en el ala médica, Ahsoka estaba furiosa no podía creer que su tío seguía siendo el mismo.

Misa: (llorando) ¡Hijo, como te sientes!

Sonny: ¡estoy bien! ¿Cómo esta Infinita?

Ahsoka: ella está bien, también despertó (se arrima para dejar verla).

Sonny: ¡me alegra, ella me agrado!

Ray: ¡No te preocupes por nada ahora debes descansar!

Sonny: (asiente, toma la mano de Infinita).

Todos salieron de ala médica y fueron a la sala de reuniones, ahí planearon una reunión con el senado para explicar lo que había pasado y mostraran a toda la galaxia la traición de Dooku, lo senadores de Ithor estaban dispuestos a ayudar con tal de que pagara lo que le había hecho a su hijo.

* * *

En el ala médica…

Las maquinas sonaban y la gente iba y venía para todos lados, pero para los jóvenes heridos los sonidos se hacían cada vez más imperceptible y aun tomados de la manos se sonreían mutuamente, los sentían poco a poco, la vida se les escapaba, sabían que estarían junto para siempre.

Infinita: ¡¿Lo sientes?!

Sonny: ¡Si, el momento se aproxima!

Infinita: ¿Tienes miedo?

Sonny: ¡No! ¡¿Si te busco estarías conmigo para siempre?!

Infinita: ¡Si, nada me haría más feliz!

Ambos: ¡Yo, te…!

Las maquinas dieron un sonido largo y triste, los doctores y curanderos entraron rápido pero ya era tarde, se habían ido, lo único que quedaba eran sus cuerpos aun tomados de las manos.

* * *

En la sala del consejo…

Un curandero entro sin aviso sorprendiendo a todos, en un ambiente triste el curandero dio la noticia de la muerte de los jóvenes, Misa se derrumbó en lágrimas y Ray intentaba consolarla con ayuda de Ahsoka, Windu se lamentaba en silencio la pérdida de su padawan y el resto de la orden baja su cabeza.

* * *

En el templo…

Durante la noche los cuerpos de los jóvenes fueron preparados para su despedida, los padres de Sonny y el consejo acordaron dejar el cuerpo del chico en el templo, como el jedi que termino siendo, los amigos de Infinita se lamentaban en silencio siendo acompañados por sus maestros, por primera vez se les permitió llorar, habían conocido a Infinita desde que eran niños, crecieron juntos y aunque a Sonny lo conocieron por poco tiempo les había caído bien y había ganado su amistad. O-Mer contacto a Barris y le contó lo sucedido, pero no podía asistir al funeral y ella lo entendió.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el vigésimo primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. He tardado más de lo que esperaba y lo lamento mucho, pero finalmente aquí esta. Espero que no me odien por la muerte de Infinita y Sonny, esperen el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea en menos tiempo.**

 **¡Feliz Holloween!**

 **¡Feliz día de los Muertos!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	22. Despedidas

**¡Hola! Bueno comencemos, ya lo saben pero de todas formas lo pondré: Star wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y de Lucasflim, este escrito solo tiene la intención de entretener.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

Las conversaciones irán marcadas con el nombre del personaje.

Los pensamientos serán marcados con cursiva.

Las notas de principio y final con negrita.

Las separaciones de tiempo se marcara con subrayado, solo el título.

Las acciones serán marcadas entre paréntesis.

Capítulo 22 Despedidas.

Resumen:

La coronación de la nueva reina de Shili fue perfecta, sin ningún tipo de problema, incluso los invitados inesperados la pasaron bien, sin embargo después de la festividad vino una tragedia haciendo que los corazones de todos entristecieran.

* * *

En el templo…

Era de día, pero no era normal como los anteriores, en particular este era triste y sombrío, muchos jedi y algunos políticos caminaban por un largo pasillo dirigiéndose a la sala de los muertos, en ella ya se encontraban los cuerpos de Infinita y Sonny cubiertos con una sábana con el emblema de la orden jedi, como era costumbre el maestro de la padawan portaba la capucha hasta la cabeza y era al único que se le permitía estar más cerca de los cuerpos para dar el último adiós, pero en esta ocasión también se les permitió estar en ese lugar a los padres de Sonny. Cuando los asistentes estuvieron acomodados en las pequeñas gradas la despedida comenzó.

Maestro Yoda: Parte de la fuerza ellos son y nuestro deber es recordar que también algún día moriremos, seres luminosos somos pero hogares temporales nuestros cuerpos son y aquí todos nos encontraremos con el tiempo, un momento de silencio pido para recordar y continuar. Vivir por los jedi vivos debemos vivirán en nosotros ellos por siempre.

Los altares descendieron y las criptas se cerraron y ellas salieron unas luces intensas amarillas las cuales parecían querer llegar al cielo, pero solo llegaban al techo de la sala, los presentes quedaron en silencio, en todo el lugar no se oía ningún ruido y por las mejillas de Misa corrían lagrimas que había estado derramando desde un día antes. Finalmente los asistentes salieron y tomaron caminos distintos, algunos regresaron al senado y otros permanecieron en el templo.

* * *

En el departamento de la reina…

Los padres de Sonny fueron invitados a quedarse con Ahsoka durante ese día en lo que preparaban las pruebas y el viaje que realizarían a Ithor al día siguiente para presentar al líder de su planeta lo que el Conde Dooku había hacho.

Ray: ¡Gracias por dejarnos que nos quedáramos aquí!

Ahsoka: ¡No tiene nada que agradecer, lamento mucho las lo que mi tío ha hecho!

Misa: ¡No tienes que disculparte por lo que ha hecho, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nosotros y el resto de los senadores debimos darnos cuenta del monstruo que es en realidad!

Ahsoka: ¡Gracias! (Abraza a Misa).

Ray: Iré a preparar todo.

* * *

En el senado…

El grupo se senadores tenían su acostumbrada reunión en la oficina de Bail, discutían los sucesos recientes, además de buscar una forma de ayudar a los senadores de Ithor, claro que Bonteri estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarlos, aunque él y Sonny no se llevaban del todo bien, de alguna forma se hicieron amigos.

Riyo: (molesta) ¡No puedo creerlo, mato a uno de sus aliados!

Lux: (molesto) ¡Yo si lo creo, después de todo el asesino a mi madre cuando éramos sus aliados!

Bail: ¡Esta vez fue bastante lejos!

Padme: ¡Él siempre va lejos!

Mon: ¡Si, es verdad! Pero ahora debemos ayudar a los senadores de Ithor.

Mort: ¡Si, su declaración ayudara a que los líderes de los sistemas abran los ojos, tal vez así esta absurda guerra termine y ya no pierdan más vidas!

* * *

En Raxus…

El conde se encontraba en su despacho privado atendiendo una llamada importante e intentando no morir en el transcurso de esta, lo acompañaba el general droide igual de temeroso que el conde.

Darth Sidious: (estrangulando a Dooku) ¡IDIOTA, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE MATAR AL HIJO DE UN SENADOR?, ¿SABES LO QUE OCASIONARAS?!

Dooku: (cae exhausto) ¡No se preocupe por eso, tengo un plan!

Darth Sidious: ¡Más vale que funciones o de lo contrario ambos lo pagaran con sus vidas! ¡EN CUANTO A TI PEDAZO DE CHATARRA, ESTA ES TU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD, SI FALLAS ME ENCARGARE PERSONALMENTE DE TI!

Gievous: (temeroso) ¡Si, mi señor!

Darth Sidious: ¡No fallen! (corta la llamada).

* * *

En el Templo Jedi…

El consejo había mandado a llamar a Ventress, apenas se retiraron los asistentes del funeral. Una vez en la sala del consejo se dio la misión de ir en búsqueda de Quilan y traerlo de vuelta al templo para ser llevado de regreso al lado de la luz, en su tarea seria ayudada por Obi-wan, quien esperaría en una estación espacial cercana a la base donde se encontraba el punto de reunión del conde. Durante la tarde noche tomaron una nave el puerto del templo y comenzaron su viaje, mientras algunos maestros los veían partir.

Fisto: ¿Cree que lo logren capturar a Quilan?

Maestro Yoda: mmm… un misterio el futuro es.

* * *

Al día siguiente… En el puerto de Coruscant…

Ray y Misa se despidieron de Ahsoka, los senadores y jedi, para partir a Ithor y presentar las pruebas contra el conde, la nave partió y con ella las esperanzas de todos.

Ahsoka: ¡Espero que esto salga bien!

Padme: ¡Nosotros también!

Windu: Nosotros nos retiramos, esperaremos hasta que haya un resultado.

Bail: ¡Hasta luego, maestros!

Padme: Ahsoka ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a desayunar?

Ahsoka: ¡Si, será bueno comer antes de regresar a Shili!

Lux: ¿Te iras?

Ahsoka: Si, no puedo quedarme mucho, Shili me necesita.

Lux: (sonríe) ¡Esta bien!

Ashara: Mi reina, debo quedarme para arreglar algunos asuntos así que no podre acompañarla, ni ayudarla.

Ahsoka: ¿Pero que supone que haga?

Ahsara: (Sonríe) ¡Senador Bonteri, ¿Podria acompañar y ayudar a la reina en mi ausencia?!

Lux: (emocionado) ¡Por supuesto!

El grupo llego a un restaurante, ahí se sentaron y ordenaron, desayunaron en medio de risas y bromas, algo que sorprendió mucho a la togruta más joven, porque jamás había visto a Bail y a Mon hacer alguna broma, era realmente agradables, se sentía como si el tiempo hubiese parado y todo lo que habían pasado hasta entonces no importara, eran solo un grupo de amigos y ya. Al terminar los senadores vuelven al senado y Ahsoka a su departamento.

Pademe: (se dirige discretamente a Ashara) ¡Bien jugado!

Ahsara: ¡No sé de lo que hablas!

Padme: ¡Vamos fue lindo que fingieras tener cosas que hacer para que esos dos tuvieran un tiempo juntos!

Ashara: ¡Yo no hice nada! Aunque tal vez sea bueno, después de todo debe aprender su futura labor.

Padme: (confundida) ¿Su futura labor?

Ashara: ¡Si, apostaría lo que fuera a que muy pronto la casa real de Shili llevara el apellido Bonteri y a él como su nuevo rey!

Padme: ¡Perdería esa apuesta! (ríen).

Riyo: ¿Algo que compartir con la clase?

Ashara: nada importante.

* * *

En el departamento de la reina…

Ahsoka había llegado y preparado su equipaje para el viaje, su guardia subió su equipaje a la nave que despegaría en un rato, le aviso que tendría dos invitados extras a lo que el guardia asintió. Ahsoka tomo su holo y llamo a Barris.

Barris: ¿Y qué fue lo que paso?

Ahsoka: Bueno, ellos ya se unieron a la fuerza y por lo que se los padres de Sonny van a mostrar las pruebas a toda la galaxia.

Barris: ¿Y los demás cómo están?

Ahsoka: Tan bien como podría esperarse, el maestro Windu esta triste y los demás aún siguen algo molestos.

Barris: ¿Y tú, como estas?

Ahsoka: Creo que bien, es sorprendente que no después de todo este tiempo él no hay cambiado nada. ¿Y tú como estas?

Barris: ¡Bien, todo aquí es genial, he tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a mis hermanos y ahora trabajo en una tienda de comestibles!

Ahsoka: eso es genial, me alegro por ti.

Barris: Gracias, debo irme mi descanso termino.

Ahsoka: ¡Hasta luego!

De la nada Ahsoka se vio en medio de la fuerza y frente a su padre.

Ahsoka: Papá ¿Qué está pasando?

Finny: ¡Debes tener cuidado una gran desgracia se aproxima!

Ahsoka: (confundida) ¿Qué desgracia, no entiendo, esto tiene que ver tu hermano, sabes lo que hizo?

Finny: ¡Si, lo sé, pero no debes hacer nada todo lo que ha hecho lo pagara! ¡Otra cosa más debes alejarte de Skywalker!

Ahsoka: ¡Espera ¿Por qué?! (Regreso al mundo físico).

* * *

En la guarida de Dooku…

Ventress había logrado infiltrarse a la guarida sin ser vista, siguió por los pasillos hasta la sala principal, pero para su sorpresa ahí solo se encontraba Quilan, quien al verla se lanzó contra ella dispuesto a matarla. Después de un rato de lucha intensa, hasta que Ventress se vio obligada a escapar después de semi noquear, se escondió en una de las habitaciones y contacto a Obi-wan.

Ventress: ¡Lo encontré!

Obi-wan: ¡Bien, iré de inmediato, envíame el camino por el que entraste!

Ventress: (moviendo algunas cosas en el holo) ¡Listo, ya está! ¡Por favor apresúrate, odio admitirlo pero no puedo con él!

Obi-wan: ¡Esta bien entonces te veré en media hora! (corta la llamada).

Por el pasillo se oía a Quilan buscando de en habitación en habitación, por un momento Ventress sintió temor estaba a punto de ser descubierta, pero sin querer fue salvada por el conde Dooku, cuando llamo a Quilan para encargarle su nueva misión, sintió un gran alivio cuando ambos se fueron. La media hora que había dicho Obi-wan había pasado y como todo buen jedi ya se encontraba ahí, y estaban listos para poner su plan en marcha. Corrieron a la sala principal encontrando a Quilan y Dooku, pronto los ruidos de las espadas laser chocando podían escucharse en todo el lugar. Un tiempo después habían logrado capturar a Quilan y hacer que el conde escapara, ahora amarrado y semi noqueado lo llevaron consigo hasta una habitación, cuando despertó totalmente notaron que aún se debatía entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Obi-wan: ¿Sabes quién eres?

Quilan: Soy Quilan Vos

Ventress: ¿Sabes que eres?

Quilan: Un… un… un je…di.

Obi-wan: ¡Exacto! ¿Sabes que haces aquí?

Quilan: Yo… yo… yo estaba en una misión.

Ventress: ¡Sí! El lado oscuro aun no lo consumido por completo.

Obi-wan: ¿si te desatamos nos ayudarías a derrotar a Dooku?

Quilan: Si, quiero ir a casa.

Ventress: ¡Muy pronto estaremos ahí! (lo desata).

Después de liberar a Quilan corrieron a por el lugar en búsqueda de Dooku tardaron un poco hasta que lo encontrarlo en una de las salas de entrenamiento. Encendieron sus sables de luz y se acercaron lentamente a él, que se encontraba de espaldas mirando por la ventana, se acercaron hasta estar a diez metros de él.

Dooku: ¡Maestro Kenobi, pensé que sería lo suficientemente listo como para irse!

Obi-wan: ¡Nosotros creímos que huiría!

Dooku: ¡Veo que su compañero ha recobrado la conciencia!

Quilan: ¡Así es conde, ya no seré más su matón!

Dooku: ¡Es una lástima tanto talento desperdiciado! ¡Haa, también está aquí mi antigua aprendiz, así que con ellos terminaste, que decepción!

Ventress: ¡Tarde mucho tempo en darme cuenta que jugué para el lado equivocado mucho tiempo!

Dooku: (sonríe malévolamente) ¡Ya no importa, de todas formas ninguno saldrá de aquí! (enciende su sable).

El conde se lanzó contra ellos, dando estocadas intentando darle a alguno de los jedi, aprovechó un descuido y con ayuda de fuerza lanzo a Obi-wan contra el muro pero este se levantó nuevamente y regreso a la lucha, el conde se hartó de él y le lanzo rayos de la fuerza tan fuerte que lo aventó nuevamente contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente. Ventress y Quilan intentaron hacerle frente y por un rato chocaron espadas contra el conde, pero este fue más hábil y los mando a volar con ayuda de la fuerza, para posteriormente lanzarles rayos haciéndolos gritar de dolor, Quilan pudo levantarse y contraatacar, hasta que Dooku estaba a punto de lanzarlo en sus rayos más poderosos, pero no consiguió darle a Quilan, Ventress lo empujo tomando su lugar y recibiendo los rayos, cuando cayó los rayos continuaron, Quilan se levantó y al ver como torturaban a Ventress sus espíritu volvió a luz y con ayuda de la fuerza empujo a Dooku haciéndolo atravesar la ventana. Quilan se acercó para ayudar a Ventress, pero aunque estaba viva ya no había nada que hacer y ambos lo sabían perfectamente, Obi-wan despertó y al ver la escena supo que no solamente habían fallado, sino también que iban a perder a una aliada y a una amiga.

Obi-wan: (se acerca a ellos) ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?

Ventress: (susurró) ¡Dathomir!

Quilan: ¡No, por favor, resiste un poco más!

Ventress: (sonríe) ¡Fue bueno mientras duro!

Obi-wan: ¡Vamos Quilan, esta será la última vez que lo vera, además ahí está enterado todo su clan!

Quilan: (carga a Ventress) ¡Bien!

Después de regresar a la nave, fijaron el rumbo a Dathomir, mientras Quilan intentaba hacer que Ventress no quedara inconsciente porque sabía que no volvería a despertar. No tardaron mucho en llegar ya que estaban en el sistema donde se encontraba el planeta. Cuando descendieron de la nave notaron que lo que alguna vez fue el clan de las brujas de la noche ahora no era más que escombros, se veía que la guerra había acabado con ellas. Lentamente caminaron a través del espeso bosque hasta llegar a un gran lago, se arrodillaron a la orilla de este y recostaron a Ventress para el último adiós.

Ventress: (susurró) ¡El tiempo ha llegado!

Quilan: ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo… yo…!

Ventress: ¡No digas nada más, algún día nos encontraremos en la fuerza, hasta entonces te estaré esperando, pero no llegues tan pronto! (cierra los ojos).

Quilan: (llorando) ¡Así será!

Quilan cargo el cuerpo de Ventress y lo sumergió en aquel lago donde ya hacían las restos de las hermanas de la noche y ahora los de ella, la última de su clan, el jedi salió del lago para regresar al lado de Obi-wan quien había observado la escena a una distancia respetable, sin palabra alguna regresaron a la nave.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el** **vigésimo** **segundo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sé que probablemente nos les guste que haya matado a varios personajes en dos capítulos, así que ¡lo siento! Tome referencias de la novela aprendiz de la oscuridad, la cual no he leído en su totalidad pero espero poder hacerlo pronto, mientras tanto disfruten la historia.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
